Silent Angel
by freewolf17
Summary: Nozomi has made a sacrafice for her friends but will the consiquences be too great? Is her immence strength enough to get her through these dark days? Everything shall boil down one choice. The life she leads or what her heart has always yearned for?
1. The Nightmare!

Yugito and Killer Bee ran in a dark tunnel, Aoko and Hachirou were running at their heels. They stopped abruptly and turned. Two men in black robes with red clouds on them stood before the Tails and Jinchuriki. One of them wielded a large, crimson triple-bladed scythe, the other one was just creepy.

"Yugito, Aoko get out of here." Killer Bee said drawing one of his sword.

"We'll hold them off." Hachirou said crouching down.

"But, Killer Bee-"

"Just GO!" Killer Bee yelled.

"Come on, Yugito." Aoko said tugging at Yugito's pant leg.

"Be careful..." Yugito said before she and Aoko took off down the tunnel.

Yugito and Aoko ran in the dark until light finally claimed them. They kept running until a large boom stopped them in their tracks. Yugito and Aoko whipped around, the building they had just left had exploded.

"KIRABI!!!" Yugito shrieked. "NO!"

"Yugito, There's nothing we can do!" Aoko said desperately. "They're gone..."

Yugito fell to her knees hugging herself, tears were streaking down her face. "Kirabi..."

"NO!" I bolted up in bed.

"Nozomi, it was just a dream." I heard Sumi say.

I ignored her and walked over to the full body mirror. I barely saw myself before I blanked out. Yugito and Aoko were just getting out of bed both looking un traumatized. Killer Bee and Hachirou were still asleep.

"Thank God." I breathed coming back to my room.

"Nozomi?"

"You were right. But that dream wasn't just a dream..."

"Sadly I must agree." Sumi said.

I walked slowly to breakfast with Sumi in my arms.

Grandma Tsunade and Aunt Shizune had left early to do some paper work. Naruto, Kitsune and Grandpa Jiraiya were training, the only one home besides me and Sumi was Aunt Kushina but she was leaving soon on yet another mission. She always goes on missions, she'll be home for a few days and then leave again. That's the way it's been with her since Naruto, Shikamaya and I started at the Academy.

After Aunt Kushina left Sumi and I were alone.

"Now what?" I asked. I was used to being alone as I used to wander off alone all the time. My family called me a 'Lone Wolf' up until recently I didn't understand why. Now I'm used to being around a lot of people and it's kinda odd to be alone again.

"I have something I want to show you." Sumi said.

Sumi took me to the edge of the Forest on the Senju Estate. She enlarged herself to Mounting Size. "Come on."

I had barely mounted Sumi when she took off. She was running so fast the trees were a blur. "Where are we going?!" I held onto the ribbon that was around her neck, it apparently enlarges as she does.

"You'll see!"

It was nearly noon when Sumi started to slow down, she came to a full stop.

"Well there goes my hair." I said dismounting Sumi. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Not here." Sumi said disappearing through the brush. I followed her. "Here."

I gasped, it was the most beautiful place I'd ever seen. The cliffs were tall enough to hide Sumi in full form, the waterfalls cascaded down over the sides of the valley, blue and pink flowers dotted the field. "This is amazing." I breathed.

"There is someone you need to be acquainted with." Sumi said. Someone stepped out the bushes, it was that black haired, purple eyed woman Tsukiko. Only her mask was removed, she looked strikingly like... Me...

"I think you remember Tsukiko." Sumi said.

**_Author's Notes_**

First chapter up the day after I end it's prequel!!! YES!!! I know it's short but... Please reveiw if you like!!! I want to know how many people are reading!!!

With Authorly Love,

Freewolf17


	2. Tsukiko, Yugito and My Mother!

"You will learn much from her, Nozomi." Sumi said. "I'll be back around Sunset." with that Sumi took off into the woods. Leaving me alone with Tsukiko in this mysterious, beautiful valley.

Tsukiko stood before me, looking me over. Her lilac eyes scanned me slowly, but the smile never left her face. It wasn't a smirk, just a gentle welcoming smile. "Nozomi..." She said my name like she was testing it. "It suits you..."

"Suits me?"

"Your name. Nozomi meaning 'hope'..." She paused. "Your Minako named you right."

"You knew my mother?" My interest was sparked.

Tsukiko's eyes were clouded in memory. "Yes and quiet well too. When I first met her she intrigued me. I saw her the way you see Yugito."

_The way I see Yugito..._

"I saw her like an older sister." Tsukiko said. "I met her when I came to take the Chunin Exams. I'm from the Star Village you see. She was a Chunin already, I followed her around the Village every day I was in the Leaf. I never stopped asking her questions." Tsukiko laughed. "I'm surprised she didn't tell me to get lost."

"What was she like?" I asked. I don't know why but I feel just as comfortable talking to Tsukiko as I do with Yugito. "No one tells me much really."

"Your mother had two personalities. She could be hyperactive like your friend Xia." Tsukiko paused and knelt down to look me in the eye. "You got your personality from her other half." Tsukiko smiled.

I sat down and looked at Tsukiko.

"Your mother and I got in a lot of trouble. We actually glued the Hokage to his chair!"

We both burst out laughing. "I can't believe Naruto never thought of that!"

"It was a classic. I learned a lot from her and not just pranks. She could fight better than almost anyone I'd ever met. She worked with me day and night. She never cared for Village boundaries, sound familiar?" Tsukiko asked smirking.

I looked at her in disbelief. I was getting more out of a complete stranger than I'd ever gotten out of my family.

"Of course neither of us could take credit for the idea of gluing the Hokage's butt to his chair."

"Whose idea was it?"

"Yugito's." Tsukiko laughed. "Yugito and I took the Exams together. Our squads took the 'anything goes' rule literally and formed an alliance with each other. Like you and your friends did."

_Yugito?_ "Y-Yugito knew my mother?"

"Yes she did. We both pestered the crap out of your mom." Tsukiko blinked in confusion. "You didn't know that she knew her?"

"No." I said. I felt betrayed somehow. "She didn't say a word about it."

"Don't blame Yugito." Tsukiko said. "You look just like your mother except for your hair. It's no wonder she lowered her guard when she actually got a look at you."

**Flashback**

I tripped over something large. I fell face first, it didn't hurt, but I did get a mouth full of grass.

"Watch where you going, kid!" An annoyed female voice said.

"Sorry." I said getting up and turning around. "I-" I stopped midsentence. _Cloud Kunoichi._ She obviously saw my breast plate because she pulled out a kunai. I'm not sure which one of us drew first. Our eyes didn't leave each other, waiting for the other to strike.

I relaxed, for what reason I don't know. She followed suit and put her kunai away. I did the same.

**End Flashback**

"That explains why she was the first to put away her kunai..."

"Yes I saw that." Tsukiko said.

"How long have you been watching me?"

"Since you were born, practically. It's not just you, it's all the other Jinchuriki. I haven't seen the Star Village since I was sixteen..."

"Why don't you go home?"

"It's my duty to watch over the Jinchuriki. As it is yours."

"Why both of us?"

Tsukiko shrugged. "It's just the way things have always been for the Chosen One of my Clan. Once the new Chosen One turns five the old Chosen One transfers their knowledge to the Newling and..."

"And...?"

"And the Oldling dies." Tsukiko rested her head in her hands as she lay on her stomach.

"They die just by transferring knowledge?" I asked in awe.

"There's more to it than that, but you're-"

"Not ready." I finished.

"And Minako shows through." Tsukiko laughed.

"I wish I could have gotten to know her." I looked up at the clouds.

"You are a lot like her." Tsukiko laughed. "It's like she got split between you and Naruto. Naruto got her prank side and you got her deep level of thinking and understanding."

"Why didn't Yugito tell me she knew my mother?"

"I don't know. I think it might just have been painful for her to think about. Your mother probably saved our skin when we took the Exams. Yugito probably felt obligated to look after you as your mother did for us."

_Is that the only reason she-_

"Yugito really does care about you, Nozomi."

"How did-?"

"How do you think I knew what you were thinking." Tsukiko's lilac eyes were teasing.

"Blank Out?"

"And Bingo was his namo." Tsukiko sang. "It's a trait amongst the Clan. It's pretty rare. The fact that there are two at the same time who can Blank Out is really unique."

_Clan? Is this what Hashirama meant?_

By this time the Sun was setting. "Sumi will be back soon." Tsukiko said.

"Yeah..." I said. "Sometimes Sumi gets so annoying. She rarely ever tells me anything."

"I know what you mean." Tsukiko said absent mindedly.

"You do?"

"Yeah. The Clan can be annoying." Tsukiko said dodgingly.

"Hmmm..." I muttered. "I wish I could pick Sumi's mind but the Tails seem to be beyond my limit with Blanking Out."

"No one can do it. Believe me."

I raised my eyebrow and shrugged. _Why is everyone trying to keep things from me?_

"Nozomi." Sumi stepped out of the brush. "Let's go."

"Alright." I said getting up. "Bye, Tsukiko." I said mounting Sumi.

"Good bye, Nozomi. We'll talk again soon."

"I hope so." I smiled as Sumi turned to the forest, I gripped Sumi's ribbon just as she took off.

Sumi raced through the woods and didn't slow down until we reached the Mansion. It was dark when we returned. We weren't the only ones just getting home, Grandma Tsunade was walking up the path to the Mansion. Sumi walked over to her.

"Enjoy the paperwork?" I asked still riding Sumi.

"Very funny." Grandma Tsunade muttered. I couldn't help but laugh. "So where were you all day?"

"Just wandering around." I said. "Do you know anyone named Tsukiko?"

Grandma Tsunade thought for a moment. "Yes. She was a young lady from the Star Village. She followed your mother around like a shadow every time she came to the Leaf. There was one other girl too... From the Kumo... Yugito! That was her name. Those two idolized your mother. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know..." I lied.

**Dream Realm**

I waited for Yugito impatiently. We were almost always the first two here whether we be the first ones asleep or not. Finally she appeared.

"Why are you so anxious to talk to me? I've been feeling your anxiety for hours." Yugito asked. She came closer to me, she was clearly concerned.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew my mother?"


	3. Confrentation!

I looked Yugito dead in the eye. She was frozen in mid-step.

"Why. Didn't. You. Tell. Me?" I took a few steps toward her. She didn't back away.

"I. It." Yugito stuttered.

"Why?" I never broke eye contact. "Don't you think I would have found out some other way? I did. You want to know what really gets me?" I still continued to move closer to her, she still didn't back away. Yugito looked close to tears but I didn't care, I wanted answers. "The fact that I have to learn this stuff from complete strangers. My grandparents, my aunts, my uncle. No one in my family tells me _anything _about my mother." I stopped when our noses would be touching if I was taller. "I thought you were the one person who would never lie to me, to keep things from me. _Why?_"

"I- I don't know." Yugito hung her head so she wouldn't have to look me in the eye anymore. "I don't know, Nozomi. I really don't. I would tell you anything you ask. I'd be honest with you. But your mother... She's the one thing..." Yugito paused. "It's just hard to talk about."

"You at least could have told me." I said, my anger at her was dying but not gone. I turned my back to her, my nails were digging into my palms. I just realized I was shaking, with rage or with sorrow I'm not sure. I felt Yugito wrap her arms around me.

"I'm sorry." I felt one of the tears land on head. "I should have told you."

"I over reacted." I said apologetically. I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"No. No, you didn't." Yugito turned to face her. "I should have told you."

I hesitated. "There's something I need to tell _you_."

"I'm all ears." Yugito said.

I told her about the nightmare, an odd look crossed her face. "I had a similar dream, about Fu. She was confronted by two men, they were different ones than the one you saw, but they wore the same clothes."

"Do you think _they're _the Akatsuki?" I asked.

"They very well might be..."

"It makes sense." I said. "Both of us had dreams about them and their targets were..."

"We have to be careful. If either of us see them-" Yugito stopped midsentence.

"Should we fight or run...?" I finished for her.

"I don't know... But an even bigger question is. Do we tell the others?"

"I think it's more of which _ones_ do we tell." I said.

"Elaborate."

"Naruto's unpredictable. Even I don't know how he'd react. Killer Bee seems like he'd go looking for them and trouble."

"I see what you mean... Gaara's just figuring out who he really is and this could cause a relapse. And Fu would probably go looking for them as well..." Yugito continued.

"Do we keep them in the dark or not....? It's a hard decision." I looked up to the sky as if it held the answers. "I was so angry with you when I found out you were keeping something from me... I know, when we eventually tell the others, that they will be furious with us for not telling them sooner. But are they ready to know...?"

"I don't know what to do." Yugito sat down in frustration. "I wish I knew, things always seem to fall on me."

"I know what you mean." I lay down on my back. "It seems like everything is thrown on my shoulders to bear and it always seems like 'Nozomi to the rescue.'" I sighed.

"It seems that way to me too. I always had to bail my family and friends out of trouble!" Yugito laughed. "Well when I wasn't the one causing it...." Yugito smirked.

"I heard it was you idea to glue the Third Hokage's butt to his chair." I laughed.

"You heard about that!?"

"Yep!" I laughed. "I can't believe Naruto didn't think of it! Although he did graffiti the Hokage Monument."

Yugito burst into laughter. "I can't believe we didn't think of it!"

"Morning's approaching." I said sadly.

"What are we going to do?" Yugito asked.

"I'd say we should consult the Tails but they'd say 'Keep your mouths shut.'"

"Hmph." Yugito laughed before we both faded.

I woke up, the sheets were twisted around my body.

"Sleep well?" Sumi asked, she'd been awake for a while.

"I slept okay." I said. _Why is my life so complicated?_


	4. Animosity!

I walked slowly through the Hokage Mansion with Sumi at me heels. The Council had insisted we live in the Hokage Mansion instead of the Senju Mansion outside of town. But Grandma Tsunade looked Homura and Koharu dead in the eye and said 'I don't think so.'

I nearly burst out laughing. Although Grandma Tsunade had to get up earlier to get there, it was worth not having to leave home.

I didn't even both knocking when I entered Grandma Tsunade's office, Naruto, Shikamaya and I never do. As it turns out Homura and Koharu were still trying to talk Grandma Tsunade into living in the Hokage Mansion, they weren't succeeding.

"Don't you guys get it?" I said walking in. "We're not leaving the Senju Mansion."

"And you have no respect for authority." Koharu said annoyed.

"Respect is earned not given." I smirked.

_You could show some respect-_ Sumi

_I would but she shows none for me._

_Can't argue with that-_ Sumi

Koharu glared at me and they left the office.

"You really don't like them much do you?" Grandma Tsunade asked me, leaning forward on her desk.

"Not really." I said smirking. "You getting all of your paperwork done?" Grandma Tsunade hates paperwork.

"You're as bad as Shizune." Grandma Tsunade muttered.

I stuck out my tongue and sat on her desk. "Those two are annoying."

"You have no idea."

"I have a feeling I'll be having a big clash with them on multiple occasions." I sighed. "People bug me."

Grandma Tsunade grabbed another pile of paperwork and put half of it in front of me. "If you're here you might as well help."

"Alright, beings I'll probably be doing this someday."

Grandma Tsunade looked at me sharply. I kinda worded that wrong. "I mean I'll be helping Naruto with this sort of stuff."

Grandma Tsunade attempted to hold back a laugh but failed and it came out as a snort.

"Naruto's going to have a ball with all of this isn't he?" I asked raising an eyebrow at a complaint on taxes. _Joy to the fricken world. _"Don't they know tax complaints are supposed to go to the Daimyo?"

Sumi sighed. "Humans are odd creatures."

"Thanks." Grandma Tsunade said sarcastically. Sumi rolled her eyes. I laughed.

We went home for lunch a few hours later. "I can't believe what's happened over the last few months." I said as we walked up the path to Senju Mansion.

"Welcome to the world of a Shinobi." Grandma Tsunade said. "You'll see things that you'll wish you didn't see."

"I can't wait." I smirked. I remembered something. "What's going on with the Sanin Showdown?"

"W-What?"

"The Sanin Showdown. When are you and Grandpa Jiraiya facing off with Orochimaru?"

"How-? What-?"

"I overheard you and Grandpa Jiraiya arguing." I said.

Grandma Tsunade stopped in her tracks. "Nozomi. You. Are. Not. To. Interfere."

"I can't make promises I can't keep." I said looking her in the eye.

"Nozomi-"

"I won't let you go into something like that without back up." I said. "And I don't mean ANBU."

"What makes you think you would be a match for Orochimaru?" Grandma Tsunade asked me challengingly.

"I fought him before didn't I?"

"Nozomi, he was probably going easy on you to test your strength. He no doubt wants you for his _collection_." She practically spat the last word.

"I know. I saw his thoughts. And let me tell you..." I remembered some of the sickening things I saw. "It's not a nice place."

"What did you see?" Grandma Tsunade pressed.

"Just some creepy experiments and a few other people's memories..." I trailed off. "He has to be stopped."

Grandma Tsunade knew I was right. "I don't want you, Naruto, Shikamaya, any of you kids near the battle do you hear me?!" her eyes were like fire, her hand gripped my shoulder.

"I hear you but that doesn't mean I'm listening." I said stubbornly.

"You are just like-!" Grandma Tsunade cut herself off.

"I'm just like who!? I who am I just like?! Huh?!" I was furious. "WHO?!"

"YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOU MOTHER!" Grandma Tsunade shook me. "You're stubborn, conniving, disrespectful!" She was breathing heavily and shaking with emotion. "Village boundaries don't matter to you, you care about everyone... You're just like her..."

"At last I got something out of you." I said.

"What?"

"I learned more about my mother from a complete stranger than I ever did from any of you." I said.

"Who?"

"Tsukiko."

"What does she have to do with any of this?"

"A lot apparently." I turned my back and walked away.

**Tsunade's POV**

"Don't mind Nozomi's behavior." Sumi said, she hadn't followed Nozomi. "A lot is going on right now."

"And she won't tell me? She always confided in me..." I felt so lost.

"But you don't confide in her." Sumi said. "She is more mature than you think, and you know she's mature for her age."

"What's going on, Sumi?"

"Part of it is that she knows about the Akatsuki, she knows it's her responsibility to look after all of the others."

"Others?"

"She knows five Jinchuriki and is extremely close to them. She knows what the Akatsuki are after."

"How can she know?" I asked understanding a little more.

"That is my fault. She tricked me into telling her. I wasn't going to tell her for another year but..."

"I understand. Nozomi has her way of doing things." I paused. "Why does she think-?"

"She knows what her purpose in this world is, Lady Tsunade. And she knows part of it is to protect her family... Whether they be blood or not. All Jinchuriki are family, the bonds they make cannot be severed. The bonds of the broken cannot be severed."

"What?"

"Naruto, Nozomi, Gaara... All three of them were broken. Fu was lost for the longest time but meeting Naruto, Nozomi and Gaara helped her find her way. Yugito and Killer Bee..." Sumi looked up at me. "They all were broken in some way, shape and form. But as they started to come together they found pieces of themselves they never knew they lost. They still haven't found all of the pieces."

"I see... In other words they are all supposed to meet?"

"There's more to it than that but for now you seem to have a basic understanding of what's going on." Sumi paused. "All of the children in the Alliance will stand by all of the Jinchuriki when the time comes. There will be no stopping them, they will not rest until the Akatsuki is destroyed and their family is safe again."

"The Alliance of the Crescent Moon... Will be that powerful?"

"Yes. But the only ones who should fear it are those who wish to keep the Villages feuding."

"How much will be thrust upon these children?" I feared for them all.

"I wish I knew." Sumi said walking up the path.

A horrible foreboding hit me like a tsunami. _Why is everything going out of control?_

_**Authors Notes**_

Who is your favorite female character in my stories so far? Just something I want to know.

Please leave a review, thirty people read the first chapter and only two reviewed. That's just sad people!!!


	5. Shared Regrets!

**Dream Realm**

I sat in a grove a small distance way from the clearing. I didn't want to be found by anyone. I just needed to think. I'd heard something Sumi said when she was talking to my grandmother.

_'__They all were broken in some way, shape and form. But as they started to come together they found pieces of themselves they never knew they lost. They still haven't found all of the pieces.'_

Sumi's words were in my ears like echoes.

"Bonds of the broken huh?" I let out a shaky breath. My heart stopped momentarily, then started again rapidly. I didn't even realize how quickly I pulled out scratch paper.

It wasn't ready yet. There were still lines missing and words to be changed. It wasn't ready for the Blue Book. This was a rare poem. It had a name before it went in the Blue Book.

**Bonds of the Broken**

In the darkness we found each other

Lost and alone we had no one

We changed that

Death may divide us physically but...

But the bonds we made while broken

Cannot be destroyed by physical barriers such as Death

Bonds that are made by the broken are in-severable

Those bonds shall not be broken

Those bonds are the things that made us whole again

As they made us a family

I pressed my back against the tree that I sat on. "Where am I going?" I tucked one of my elbow length strands behind my ear. "I'm turning into Sasuke..." I shook my head. " Hmph. I can't have that happen now can I?"

I thought back to the day I had seen my mother and father in a vision at the Memorial Stone. I knew about my father. He was funny when it was time to be funny, he had a bit of a smart ellick attitude. I knew plenty more about him. Whenever I ask anyone about my mom they'd go straight to my father. Well normally, Grandma Tsunade didn't do that.

"I've been so emo lately..." I shoved the scrap paper into my hip pouch. I pulled out a kunai and threw it into the branch I sat on and pulled it out, I repeated this for some time.

"BOO!"

"AAAH!" I fell out of the tree. Or I would have rather in some tendrils hadn't have sprung out and wrapped themselves around my waist. I shook my head. "Fu! What did you do that for!?"

"You seemed down and needed a laugh." Fu shrugged as she hung upside down from a branch. "Where's Sumi?" "Where's Cho?" We asked at the same time.

"Tail Meeting." We said.

Fu swung herself up onto the next branch. The tendrils that had sprung out of the tree carried me up to the branch Fu sat on. "So how have you been?" I asked.

"Not sure." Fu shrugged. "I mean things are okay. Some people are weary about Cho but for the most part they've been treating me better."

"That's good." I smiled.

"So how have you been?" There was concern in Fu's pink eyes.

"Okay..."

"Liar."

"I've been just horrible!" I brought my knees to my chest. "I'm learning things about my mother I never knew."

"How's that bad?"

"Almost everything I've learned was from Tsukiko. A complete stranger!" I felt anger rising in me again. "I learned more from a stranger than I have my entire life from people I knew and trusted!"

"Nozomi, maybe it was just hard for them to talk about."

"I know. It's just annoying." I said calming down.

"At least you're learning things." Fu said placing her hand on my shoulder.

"I know it feels like..."

"You were betrayed?"

"Yeah."

"You always seemed to be more open-minded than this."

"I am but my mom's one subject I'm touchy on."

"I wish clean up could have lasted longer." Fu said.

"Yeah, it was kinda fun for you! All I did was restore acre after acre of forest!"

"Your fault." Fu shrugged.

"Touché." I said.

"Well I gotta go. I have dawn training with Shibuki." a light pink blush crossed her face.

"Who?"

"Just a boy I like." Fu giggled. "See I admit it when I like someone."

"I can't admit to something that isn't true." I said stubbornly.

"You. Like. Some. One."

"No. I. Don't."

"Yes. You. Do. You're blushing."

I realized I was.

"Who is it, Nozomi?" Fu asked teasingly.

"I don't know." and that was the honest truth.

Fu and I faded.

**Morning**

I sat up slowly. Sumi wasn't there. _Where does she disappear to?_

I walked out to the dining room, only Grandma Tsunade was there picking at some boiled rice. I don't too much of my family any more.

Grandma Tsunade glanced at me and looked away. Guilt crept over me as I sat down across from her. I moved the scrambled eggs I had made around my plate. I was about to say something but I didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry."

I looked up. I hadn't expected Grandma Tsunade to say anything.

"No. I really over reacted."

"No, you didn't. I just kept repeating the same things to you for years like a broken record." Grandma Tsunade's eyes were filled with more guilt and regret than I felt. "You deserve to know. But the thing is she kept so much from me I can't tell you as much as you would like to know."

"I know I guess I was just being emo. God I was turning into Sasuke!" I shuddered. I noticed Grandma Tsunade flinched. "What?"

"It's just a scary thought is all."

I shrugged. "What are you going to do about the Sanin Showdown?"

"I wish you would stop calling it that."

"It sounds cool!" I protested.

Grandma Tsunade smirked, then she became serious again. "I have to face him."

"I'm not trying to stop you." Our eyes met.

"You're still not going, neither are either of your cousins."

"Since when do we follow anyone's orders but our own?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You're too much like me for your own good." Grandma Tsunade muttered.

I laughed. "Is it true that Grandpa Jiraiya went looking for the Onbaa?"

Grandma Tsunade laughed. "The Baka claimed to have Sumo Wrestled it!"

"Did he really?"

"I don't know if he even found it! But he claimed to have and even wrote a story about it!"

"Found what?" Naruto stood still in his pajamas Kitsune wasn't around his neck. He wasn't even with Naruto. _Odd._

"Never mind." Grandma Tsunade said winking at me.

I glanced into her mind and saw the encounter Naruto had with one in her past life. I couldn't help but role on the ground with laughter.

"What's so funny?!" Naruto exclaimed. This only caused Grandma Tsunade and I to laugh harder.


	6. Family Bonds

"Why are you two laughing like that?" Grandpa Jiraiya finally crawled out of bed. He was dressed unlike Naruto.

"N-nothing!" I said trying to swallow my laughter. I Blanked Out through his forehead protector.

_It's good to see those two patched things up. Although comforting Tsunade Hime- -_Grandpa Jiraiya

I pulled out before I heard and saw things that would scar me for life.

Grandpa Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "Where's the Tails?"

"They wondered off somewhere." I shrugged.

"We're not their baby sitters." Naruto said putting his hands behind his head. "They turn up eventually."

"Well eat, go get dressed, and we'll work on the Summoning." Grandpa Jiraiya said.

"Alright!" Naruto took the eggs I had been pushing around on my plate and devoured it.

"Hey!"

"You weren't eating it." Naruto said his mouth full of _my _eggs.

I smirked. "Oh well, they were cold anyway. Now I can make an omelet!"

"Any chance I can get one?" Grandpa Jiraiya asked hopefully.

"Maybe." I smiled.

"Ah man!" Naruto yelled as he plopped down in the seat next to me.

"Shouldn't have eaten my eggs." I said getting up.

Naruto and Grandpa Jiraiya left after they ate.

Grandma Tsunade walked toward the Bedroom Wing. Well that's what I call it anyway. "You coming?"

I followed her to her and Grandpa Jiraiya's room. She walked over to her armoire and pulled something out of it. She held something in her closed hand as she walked over to me. "Close your eyes."

I did so. I felt something cold and hard around my neck.

"Open."

I blinked a few times and looked down. A necklace was resting on my chest, the charm was a jade tree.

"It was your mother's." Grandma Tsunade put her hands on my shoulders.

I turned and wrapped my arms around her waist, "Thank you." I pulled away and turned around. "You know it's been a long time."

"A long time since what?" Grandma Tsunade sounded confused.

I whipped around as quickly as I could, she blocked my punch. "Since our last spar." I smirked, she smirked in return.

She released my fist. "It shows. You've gotten a little slower."

"Haven't gotten much time for training since I'm still restoring some parts of the forest."

"Tell you what." Grandma Tsunade bent down to my eye level. "I don't feel like doing paperwork and you need some practice. Why don't we both take the day off." She winked.

"Sounds good to me." I said.

We walked in silence as we went out into the lawn. We stood facing each other, both of us were wondering who was going to make the first move. Grandma Tsunade touched her forehead protector. "I haven't worn this thing in a while. I kinda missed it."

I didn't answer. I just kept my eyes locked on her, seeing if she'd make the first move. Grandma Tsunade was undoubtedly waiting for me to do the same. We hadn't sparred since I was in the Academy.

One time we spent an hour waiting for the other to make the first move. She normally got impatient and made it. But this time...

Wood came from the ground and wrapped itself around her ankles. By the look on her face she had forgotten I'd learned some new tricks other than restoring forests.

"Nice first move. Restricting your opponents movements." She broke her feet out of the wooden binds, her strength is something I can't equal myself to yet.

She came at me, I dodged almost all of her blows but my wood stopped one and wrapped itself around her wrist. Again she broke herself free of my wooden restraints. "You've have improved greatly since we last sparred." She came at me again.

"Yeah, well fighting a few creeps will do that." I said as we exchanged blows that were either blocked or dodged.

"So do you miss the other members of the Alliance?"

"Yeah, but I'll see them again." I said as we continued to fight.

We did this for a few hours, how Grandma Tsunade could keep going like this I don't know. I could keep it by my Raw Energy. Even so I was getting pretty tired.

"How much do you know about the Akatsuki?"

"Not much other than they want to capture all the Jinchuriki and take the Tails away." I ducked to avoid one of her kicks. "Thus resulting in our deaths. They're goal is to rule the world and that's about all I know."

"No wonder you were acting strange." Grandma Tsunade tripped me.

"Look at that." I pointed over toward the Village.

"Not falling for it." Grandma Tsunade said.

"I'm dead serious look."

She did. I could see Gamabunta from here.

"I think Naruto got it." I said still on the ground.

"I think he did." Grandma Tsunade helped me up.

"Wanna go see how this turns out?" I asked.

"What the heck." she shrugged.

We both disappeared in puffs of smoke. Grandma Tsunade and I appeared next to Grandpa Jiraiya.

"He did it." Grandma Tsunade said in awe, but she seemed to have expected it. Most likely from her past life.

"Took him long enough." I looked down Kitsune and Sumi were here.

"Is this where you two have been all day?" I asked.

"Eh. Here and there." Kitsune said.

Gamabunta was trying to throw Naruto off.

"It's going to be fairly entertaining." Grandpa Jiraiya said. "Shouldn't you be doing paperwork, Hime?"

"I should but I didn't feel like it." Grandma Tsunade said.

Grandpa Jiraiya laughed and put an arm around her waist. All day Gamabunta tried to throw Naruto off and Naruto almost fell of a couple of times. All in all it was funny to watch. Grandma Tsunade and Grandpa Jiraiya might have been rolling with laughter if it weren't for the fact that they were supporting each other. Kitsune was having a ball with it.

Gamabunta placed a sleeping Naruto before us at the end of the day. Naruto had definitely earned Gamabunta's respect to a certain degree.

"He is a stubborn one." Gamabunta said before he disappeared.

Grandma Tsunade made sure Naruto was alright. She could be harsh at times but she cares. "He'll be fine, he's just exhausted."

_No duh!_ To be honest that spar with Grandma Tsunade left me pretty tired too.

Kitsune enlarged himself and pulled Naruto onto his back.

_The Runt does have determination.-_ Kitsune

_That's Naruto for you._

_You may be more protective of him than Lady Tsunade but you do hold him in high regard.-_ Sumi

_He is talented but he needs to stop goofing off._

_And back to babying him.- _Sumi

On the way back to the Mansion I collapsed but Grandpa Jiraiya caught me and put me on Sumi's back. I fell asleep shortly after.

Tsunade's POV

Naruto and Nozomi were both worn out from today. I watched them both sleep as we made our way back home.

"Those two push themselves, don't they?" Jiraiya commented.

"They're stubborn alright." I said smiling. Sumi and Kitsune kept quiet.

After Naruto and Nozomi were in bed I pulled out an old photo album. I compared pictures we had taken of the Twins to pictures of Naruto and Nozomi. "Hm."

"What are you looking at?" Jiraiya leaned over the back of the couch. "The resemblance between our kids and our grandkids is remarkable."

"It is, isn't it?" I said sadly.

"Worried about tomorrow?" Jiraiya asked sitting down next to me.

"No." I knew we'd come back. "Orochimaru will regret what he's done." Tomorrow the 'Sanin Showdown' would begin, again.


	7. Blood Lust!

"Nozomi!" I heard someone say. "Nozomi, wake up!"

"Alright, alright." I sat up slowly, it wasn't even dawn. "It's still dark out! Go away, Sumi!" I pulled my covers over my head.

"Nozomi get up...!" I felt my covers yanked off of me. "NOW!"

"What is it?" _Man what has gotten into her?_

"Lady Tsunade and Master Jiraiya are gone." Sumi said seriously.

"The Sanin Showdown?" I asked.

"I'm afraid so." Sumi said.

It felt like a boulder was dropped in my stomach. "Did they take Tonton?"

"No. She's the one that told me."

"Where is she?"

"In Shizune's room, like always."

"Is Aunt Shizune here still?"

"Yes she's-" I didn't hear the rest of what she said because I left my room not even bothering to braid my hair, although I did grab a hair band and quickly tied my hair into a ponytail as I rushed to Naruto's room.

"NARUTO!" I burst through the door.

"What?" Naruto sat up quickly and Kitsune, who had been sleeping on his chest, was flung across the room.

"Thanks." Kitsune muttered sarcastically as he sat up slowly.

"Grandma Tsunade and Grandpa Jiraiya went to fight Orochimaru." I said gravely.

"WHAT?!" Naruto flew out of bed.

"Come to the living room once you're dressed." I shut the door quickly.

I raced to Aunt Shizune's room. When I opened her bedroom door she was already awake and dressed. "You know?" She asked me.

"Sumi told me." I said.

"Stay here." She said walking past me.

"Umm. Let me think about it..." I said as I followed her out. "What's the word I'm looking for.... NO!"

"Nozomi you have to stay." Aunt Shizune pressed.

I bolted in front of her and stopped. "I. Am. Going." I gave her a glare that made her flinch.

"You are staying." Aunt Shizune said after she recovered from my glare.

"We're both going." Naruto stood behind me with Kitsune around his neck.

Aunt Shizune looked from Naruto to me.

"Shizune I don't think you can convince them to stay." Sumi said from my feet.

"Fine." Aunt Shizune said reluctantly.

"Tonton go tell Shikamaya and if she wants to come she can."

"You two aren't dragging your cousin into this!"

"She has just as much right to come as we do." Naruto said crossing his arms.

"Go tell her Tonton." Aunt Shizune said knowing she wouldn't win. Tonton took off down the hall.

We walked out onto the lawn, we were surprised to see Shikamaya there already fully dressed. Shikamaru came too.

"Wow. You got here fast." I said.

"I ran." Shikamaya said shrugging.

"It was a drag." Shikamaru said. "Now what's going on?"

"Grandma Tsunade and Grandpa Jiraiya went to fight Orochimaru." I said.

Shock and horror crossed their faces.

"What do you want us to do?" Shikamaru asked.

"Shikamaru, you and the rest of the Alliance in the Village go guard Sasuke, that's what he's really after. Don't ask why now, I'll tell you later."

"Man what drag." Shikamaru complained before he took off he nodded to his cousin.

"Shikamaya you're coming with us."

"Right..." Shikamaya was clearly troubled.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Why are they after Sasuke?" Shikamaya's amber eyes can really see through you at some points.

"I'll explain on the way." I said with that we took off, Sumi, Kitsune and Tonton were leading the way.

"So what's going on?" Shikamaya asked. "Why is Orochimaru after emo?"

"You're one to talk." Naruto muttered. Shikamaya and I both shot him our glares.

"Orochimaru is immortal because he uses human vessels. He thinks Sasuke would make the perfect vessel." I said. "In short anyway. I don't know all the details."

"Any idea who Orochimaru's going to send to get Sasuke?"

"No clue. He was still undeceive when I read his mind. He might send Kabuto or some guy named Kimimaro Kaguya and the Sound Four. Does that name mean anything to anyone?"

"No." "Never heard of it."

"Figures." I muttered, I stopped.

"Nozomi?" Aunt Shizune asked uncertainly.

I pulled out my compact. _At least we know who he's going to send..._ "He's going to send the Sound Four and Kimimaro." I said standing up.

"Great. We know who he's sending but we know nothing about them." Shikamaya said sarcastically. "What a drag." She scribbled down what I had just told her on a piece of paper and made it disappear. She no doubt sent it to Shikamaru.

We raced as quickly as we could through the trees. Suddenly the Earth trembled and shook the trees.

"Something tells me we're getting close." Naruto said.

"What was your first clue?" Shikamaya and I muttered.

Not two minutes later we saw it. The Sanin Showdown. Grandpa Jiraiya, Grandma Tsunade and Orochimaru were going at each other full force. I saw someone else there. Kabuto.

"Finally. Payback time, Kabuto." I said with relish.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

Aunt Shizune glanced at Kabuto and then me. "I see."

"What are you talking about, Aunt Shizune?" Shikamaya asked.

"Nozomi and Kabuto have long since had a rivalry. Both of them were training as Medical-Nin from early ages." Aunt Shizune said.

"But I was under the impression you guys met at the Exams." Shikamaya said.

"No. We've never liked each other, he's stolen several papers from me as well. I worked on one for years and the creep stole it!" I grinded through my teeth.

Kabuto went at Grandma Tsunade. Shikamaya threw a paper shuriken and I threw a wood kunai, both stuck him in the back. Sadly neither were fatal.

"Well it looks like your back up came." Orochimaru said tauntingly. "It's laughable- OW!" I hit him in the back of the head with a wooden whip.

"You really need to shut up you know that?" I asked crossing my arms.

Grandma Tsunade seized the opportunity and attacked Orochimaru, who barely dodged her punch but it left a huge crater in the ground.

"I thought you two said you had heard of each other?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah we have _heard_ of each other and I am able to lie you know." I snapped.

Kabuto seemed more than willing to stop attacking my grandparents and go after us. I was more than willing to attack him rather than Orochimaru. A thin wooden column came from the ground, I snapped the column into a staff and twirled it.

"You three go help the Alliance guard Sasuke. Kabuto's _mine_!" I never wanted to kill anyone more in my life. Kabuto had stolen my work, betrayed the Leaf, and attempted to kill my family. I can't allow him to live. I wanted _his blood_.


	8. Striking To Kill!

"No. I won't leave you."

My heart stopped. Shikamaya wasn't one for speaking out like that.

"I won't let you face him alone." Shikamaya stood beside me to my right. I looked into her amber eyes, they were filled with fire instead of her usual bored Nara Clan expression.

_I want to prove I'm a part of this family. Not just the daughter of an adopted child._- Shikamaya

"Shikamaya! How dare you think that!" I yelled. The Sanin stopped their fighting to listen. "I won't have you killed over that!" I wasn't going to lose her over that stupid thought. "You know it doesn't matter to us! Right?" I felt tears coming but I held them back.

"Even so..." Shikamaya lost the anger in her eyes but the fire was still there, it was pure determination now. I'd seen this in Naruto so many times. "I can't help the way I feel... Even if it is a drag."

I knew she wasn't going to back down. "Fine... Just be careful and don't do anything stupid."

"With you and Naruto for cousins? Yeah right!"

"Well if she's staying than so am I!" Naruto stood to my left.

"Aunt Shizune they will need help dealing with the Sound Five." I said hinting for her to get lost.

"But-"

"Go." I said. "We can handle this."

She nodded and took off.

"What a touching-" Orochimaru was cut off because Grandma Tsunade attempted the kick him but instead left another crater in the ground as he dodged. The Sanin continued their brawl.

"He really doesn't know when to shut up does he?" Shikamaya asked.

"Baka." Shikamaya and I said.

"Are you two little girls just going to talk or fight?" Kabuto said mockingly.

"Man he's almost as annoying as Orochimaru." Naruto said.

"You have no idea. " I said giving my staff a twirl and charged at Kabuto.

Kabuto struck at me with his Mystical Palm but he only snapped my staff in half. I threw the two pieces into the ground and dodged another blow. I back flipped over to Naruto, Kitsune, Sumi and Shikamaya.

"Did you see that glow? Don't let him touch you or it's game over." I said.

"Right!" they all said in unison.

Shikamaya looked like she was thinking hard, thinking and origami were the only thing she put effort into it seemed. Her eyes flew open. "You four distract him so I can paralyze him, then once he can't move hit him with everything you've got."

"As long as I get to kill him." I growled, my blood lust returned tenfold. I could feel it spreading to Sumi. I didn't care. The only thing I cared about was having Kabuto's blood spilled. Nothing else matters.

"We'll distract him for you." I said, "Sumi!"

"Kitsune!" Naruto and I went at Kabuto.

Naruto made clones of himself and Kitsune. All four of us attacked him, he managed to dodge some of our attacks but not all. Suddenly he stopped moving, Shikamaya had worked her magic.

Now we were at a major advantage. Kitsune, Sumi and his clones left several bite wounds, and Naruto and his clones were pounding him left and right.

Naruto, Kitsune and Sumi left an opening for me. One of the short wood spikes that I had thrown into the ground earlier flew into my hand.

"KABUTO! YOU'RE MINE!" I plunged the wooden spike into his chest like knife. I twisted my hand so the spike was virticle. The spike grew upwards inside his body into a long sharp pole. I could see the top of it through his open mouth. "You're dead." I growled making the spike shrink back to it's original size.

His wounds started to smoke but the major ones would not heal. "Not even your cell regeneration can save you." I pulled my fist and the spike out of his body. His blood covered my hand and the spike.

"Wolf bitch." Kabuto spat as he coughed up blood. Blood wasn't just coming out of his mouth, it was gushing out of his remaining wounds left by Sumi, Kitsune and Naruto. Shikamaya had released her hold on him. I side stepped as he fell face first to the ground.

"You're pathetic." I snarled.

I turned my back to him and walked back to Shikamaya with Sumi and Kitsune at my heals.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!!"

We all whipped around. Kabuto had gotten to his feet, by some nightmarish miracle. Naruto held a swirling blue ball of chakra in his hand, a clone that was standing next to him disappeared. Naruto charged at kabuto who had be paralyzed at the last minute by Shikamaya's Shadow, and I bound him with wood.

"RASENGAN!!"

Naruto thrust the spirling ball of chakra into Kabuto's open stomach wound. Kabuto was flung backwards. Dead.

"Not my family." Naruto panted.

"Naruto that was amazing!" I exclaimed. Shikamaya, Sumi, Kitsune and I raced over to him.

"You finally got it, runt." Kitsune said. He sounded unusually proud.

"That was incredible!" Shikamaya said, her Nara Clan gene was starting to come back though.

"GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" We turned to see Grandma Tsunade trying to chase after Orochimaru but Grandpa Jiraiya grabbed her. They both looked pretty beat up, although not as bad as Orochimaru. I looked around at what had been their battle ground. We had been so absorbed in our own that we hadn't payed much attention. A large purple snake lay dead on the ground, there were several craters several feet deep in the ground. I had missed a good fight.

Kabuto's body disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I said as my family stood around me. I could feel Grandma Tsunade's rage. Grandpa Jiraiya was solemn, there was no other word for it. Naruto wanted to get Orochimaru, the gears in Shikamaya's head were turning a million miles and hour, Sumi and Kitsune wanted to rip him limb from limb.

I knew Orochimaru. He was slippery and cunning like a snake. He'd get away many times before we would catch him. But I'd call today a victory.


	9. I Left It All Behind

My family and I raced through the woods, hoping to get back to Konoha before noon. Sumi and Kitsune were being lazy and made Naruto and I carry them.

"NOZOMI, NARUTO, SHIKAMAYA!"

All five of us came to an abrupt stop. The Misfit Dozen, Tenten, Neji, Lee and Aunt Shizune stood on tree branches before us. Something wasn't right... Sasuke wasn't with them.

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"He was gone before we got there." Ino said tearfully.

"We have to get back to the Village now!" Grandma Tsunade took off ahead, not waiting for us.

There was no sign of a struggle when the ANBU investigated his apartment. Sasuke had went willingly.

"We have to go after him!" Naruto shouted at Grandma Tsunade.

"No!" Grandma Tsunade said angrily as she sat behind the Hokage Desk.

"But-!"

"Naruto." I cut off his protest. "We're not going to win. Let's just go home." I turned and left Grandma Tsunade's office.

_We're going after him without permission aren't we?-_ Naruto

_No duh!_

_You two have no respect for authority do you?-_ Sumi

_No, they don't._- Kitsune

_Like you're one to talk Kitsune. Remember when you and Ha- -_ Sumi

_We said we'd never speak of that again!-_ Kitsune

That night the Leaf Alliance met at the Academy.

"Everyone's accounted for." Xia said.

"Good." I said. "Xia, Sakura, Ino. You three stay here and cover for us."

"Yes."

Sumi, Kitsune and Akamaru were hot on their trail.

"Who's all there?" Shino asked.

"Those four Sound Shinobi who made the barrier, Kabuto and two others." Kitsune said.

"I don't really know who these people are exactly but they're strong." Sumi said. Akamaru yipped his agreement.

"We can take them, easy!" Lee said.

_Sasuke... What have you done?_ I thought as I knelt on the ground, I glared at the barrel that Sasuke was held in. I was virtually unharmed, just exhausted. I wish I could say the same for my comrades. They were bruised, bloody, some broken bones. Yugito and Fu had showed up soon after the fight started. Yugito and Fu heard my cries for help in their heads and had rushed to our aid. I have no clue how they got here so fast. Even so things seemed to be a draw.

My foes were in a similar state. The two unknown Sound Shinobi were Guren with the ability to wield crystal and Kimimaro who could use his own bones as weapons. I sense Kimimaro is ill and dying.

My worst nightmare happened. Orochimaru showed up. Kimimaro, Guren, Kabuto, and the Sound Four stood up. They were just as tired as we were.

I stood up panting, I staggered.

"Kill them." Orochimaru said.

"Wait!" I screamed. I was desperate.

_Nozomi what are you doing?- _Fu

_Saving your lives. Bargaining is another form of gambling._

_But Nozomi-_ Gaara

_No! This is something I have to do._

"Yees?" Orochimaru asked, he knew I'd bargain. I knew what else he wanted besides Sasuke.

"If I go with you will you leave them be?" I was desperate but I won't let my desperation show.

Orochimaru nodded. Shock was on everyone's face but Orochimaru's and my own.

"Nozomi!" "Don't do it!" "Please don't!"

"I have no choice." I said shakily. "Sumi, stay here." I wasn't going to let Orochimaru have her. I glanced at him, he didn't look like he was going to argue with the term of Sumi remaining behind.

"Yes." Sumi said sorrowfully. "Just... Be careful."

As I walked over to Orochimaru I pulled off my fingertip length dress as I walked over. I had an light blue undershirt on. I had to leave behind my chest plate.

_I'll return. I promise, I won't let Orochimaru keep me forever._

_Nozomi... Why?-_ Naruto

_It's the only way you'll live. I'll contact you all again when..._ I couldn't finish the thought, I didn't know what the circumstances would be.

I left with Orochimaru, Kabuto, Guren, and the Sound Five. The barrel Sasuke was in was carried by Jirobo. I don't know what lies ahead but... I won't be lost to Orochimaru's darkness. I was leaving behind everything I loved for my family. I left it all behind to save their lives. I left behind everything.... For them...


	10. Initiation Pranks!

Tayuya was escorting to my room. The base was underground like almost all of them from what I heard from Kin and Zaku. Tayuya was hard to read, well not Blank Out wise I could do that easy. I don't think anyone else but me would notice it, Tayuya was bad mouthed, mean and aggressive but there was something about her that lead me to believe it was all just an act. I have seen into people's minds and matched up facial expressions with their thoughts, I knew expressions better than probably Ibiki.

"This is your room. Mines across the hall." Tayuya said stopping in front of a door that looked like all the others. She turned and went into the room across the way.

I started to go into my room, I stopped. "Hey, Tayuya?"

"What?" She sounded cold, anyone else would have flinched at her voice. But not me, one I was used to this with Grandma Tsunade. Two it was all an act, a very good act that deceived Orochimaru and everyone else. I knew acting when I saw it, probably since I've been doing for most of my life. Pretending to be okay but dying inside.

"Are you alright?" I turned to her. She looked at me as if I was from another planet or something. "You can always talk to me, you know. I'm a good listener." I smiled.

Tayuya looked as if she couldn't believe her ears. "Uhh..." She looked uncertain and rather taken aback. "Thanks?" With that she went into her room, shutting the door behind her.

I shrugged. It would take a while for people to get used to me, the way I acted was alien to even those in the Leaf. I turned and walked into my dark bedroom. I fumbled for the light switch on the wall, my hand pushed it upward while I was still trying to find it.

The room was an average size, nothing special. It had a twin sized bed in the back right corner, the covers were white. There was a large desk in the back left corner. A dresser was against the same wall the door was on. Nothing special, but what did I expect? A royal suit? Nope, to be honest this actually meet what I was expecting.

I walked over to the bed there was a white nightgown folded on top of it, as well as a white bathrobe, white bath towel, white wash cloth. What is it with white in this place? Oh well, white is cheap. I pushed them to the foot of the bed and just sat on it.

_What have I gotten myself into? They better be grateful I-_

A knock on my door cut off my train of thought. "Yes?"

The door slide open, Guren, the lady who could wield crystal was there in a, surprise, surprise, white bathrobe, her towel slung over her shoulder.

"Showers. We only get-" She stopped in midsentence. I noticed I was crying. She crossed the room and sat down next to me. "I'm not going to ask if you're alright because that would be a stupid question."

I glanced at Guren. She actually looked concerned. I shrugged. "Things just bottle up and over flow." I said, I sounded very old and I felt it. "Life is never easy. Always throwing things at you that you don't think you're ready for. But the world only gives you what it thinks you can handle..."

"You sound very wise for your age." I felt Guren's shock.

"Hmph. I wish I wasn't. With wisdom comes pain. What can one expect from the life style of a Shinobi?"

"You sound like an-"

"Elder? I know. I get that a lot." I stared at the ceiling. "This world sucks." I don't know what came over me. "Sorry, I normally don't talk like that."

"You think what you said is bad?" Guren laughed. "You should hear what some people say around here! Tayuya especially. A word of advice stay out of the lounge after midnight. Not a place for kids."

"I'll think I'll take that advice...." _A lounge? _"There's a lounge here?"

"It was just a large empty room someone came across once and they collected mismatch furniture and poof. Those who play instruments often practice there. It's the one place Lord Orochimaru doesn't go." Guren said.

"There a piano in there?" _Please let there be a piano!!_

Guren thought for a moment. "Yes I think there is. No one plays it and its probably out of tune but... Why? You play?"

"A little. Like most things I know I taught myself." I paused. "Come to think of it... I pretty much taught myself everything but medicine..."

"Really?"

"There are no other Wood Users are there?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I know what you mean there. I never met another Crystal User."

"It's almost kinda lonely. Being the only one."

"It is." Guren glanced up at the wall. "Look at the time! We have ten minutes to get there and shower!" Guren sprang up. I hadn't noticed the clock on the wall.

Guren left so I could get into my robe. I slipped my feet into the slippers at the foot of the bed. Guren was waiting for me outside my room. "Thanks." I said as we started walking.

"Don't worry about it. I was kinda scared when I first came here."

"How'd you get to be here? You know my reason but what's yours?"

Guren looked off into space. "As a child, I came from a small village. I was shunned by others because I had unique powers. Later, Orochimaru appeared and destroyed the entire village single-handedly. He was intrigued by my powers and offered for me to come with him. I had nothing to lose and everything to gain."

"I see..." I shook my head. "Orochimaru tends to go for that."

"For what?"

"People who are alone and lost. Nowhere to go and no one to turn to. He uses that to his advantage. Makes people feel like the only way for them to be useful is to work for him. There's more but it would most likely offend you." I said.

"Why did you leave that animal behind?" Guren asked.

"Her name is Sumi and I didn't want her to see any of this. Sumi... To me..." I couldn't put my feelings to words.

By this time we'd reached the showers. each shower was separated by dividers, there were doors as well for privacy. _At least that much._

I reached for the soap bar but I noticed it didn't smell right. I didn't touch it but I bent down and smelt it. _I get it. Prank the new girl.... Do they think I'm this stupid?_ There was no one in the stall next to me. I had a root grab the soap bar in my stall and switch it out with the one in the next stall. This one smelt like regular soap. I heard a someone get into the stall next to me. I couldn't help but smirk. I stepped out of the shower robe on, towel wrapped up on my head.

_Five. Four. Three. Two. One._

A Sound Kunoichi bolted out of the shower towel wrapped around her body, itching like crazy. All the other girls and women were laughing so hard some were leaning against the wall for support. Some had stood up on the metal seats in their shower so they could see what was on.

I felt kinda bad for the brown haired teenager, she was about my age. "What the hell!" She screamed. "I went through my initiation already three years ago!!"

"Sorry." I said. "But do you people think I'm that stupid?" I raised my eyebrow at the Kunoichi around me. "I grew up with Naruto for a cousin and Kushina for an aunt. I know every trick in the book. Poison Ivy soap? Pa-lease! That armature prank! Not to mention I was head of the Initiation Committee at Konoha's hospital. You _don't_ want to know what I made those poor rookies do! I know more tricks than all of you combined."

They were all looking kinda disappointed and some even scared. I paused before I left the showers. "Oh and by the way... I know every poison known to man and twenty I invented. All tasteless and odorless. Also half of them have no cure. So think twice next time, okay?" I smirked leaving them all scared. _This might be just a little fun..._


	11. Feelings of Panic!

I walked back to my room feeling triumphant. I can't wait to see if they dare try anything again. I heard footsteps coming toward me. I stopped and looked over my shoulder, it was Guren.

She stopped running when she was a few feet in front of me. "I hope you know I had nothing to do with that."

"I know." I shrugged. "I'm not mad about it at all actually. Initiations are always like this. I just said those things to shut them up." I laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm just remembering my Initiation at Konoha's hospital! Nasty!"

Guren laughed. "Don't underestimate these Kunoichi." she suddenly became serious. "Tayuya may be young but she's alpha around here with the Kunoichi. Don't mess with her."

"I'll try not to but something tells me she already has me in her book." I said waving my hand dismissively. "How long does Initiation last here anyway?"

"Until they see what you're made of or when they think you've suffered enough." Guren said we had started walking back to our rooms. "I don't know what Lord Orochimaru has in store for you but be ready, it might not end well."

"I've seen into the guys mind and let me tell you this... Not. Pretty." I shuddered. "I know you are loyal to him but you should be careful too. Don't put all your faith into him." I search Guren's eyes, not her mind just her eyes. She knew there was truth to what I said. She just didn't want to believe it.

"How do you tell these rooms apart?" I asked.

"The door handles." Guren said. "Mine is made of crystal, Tayuya's looks like a flute. Everyone does something to theirs so we know what room is ours. You haven't gotten a chance to change it yet. This is yours." We stopped I looked closely at the handle it looked like.... A bell.

"Who had this room before me?" I asked.

"Actually it was Tayuya's twin sister, Kin Tsuchi." Guren said sadly. "She was killed in the Invasion of the Konoha."

"I knew her." I whispered.

"You knew Kin?" Guren's surprise was no surprise to me.

"Yes we met in the Chunin Exams. Despite her mission she was still a good friend. Good singer too." I said.

"They are both of the Fuma Clan." Guren said before she left.

_I can't believe I'm living in Kin's old room... Did Orochimaru do this on purpose...?_ I touched the doorknob lightly. _Kin... _I smirked. _I can't believe they think you're dead! Oh this is just too funny!_

I broke off the doorknob after I opened the door. I sat on my bed clutching the metal door knob. I noticed that the doorknob was actually a bell with the metal ball taken out. "Well that's interesting." I looked in the opening in the bell, there was something inside. I grabbed the sheet of paper inside of the bell and pulled it out carefully.

I went over to the desk and straightened it out. I was a picture of Tayuya, Kin and two other girls. Kin and Tayuya looked ten as did the orange hair girl. The other was about thirteen, twelve in the picture which means she would be about sixteen, seventeen now. The girl looked strikingly like Kin. I gazed at the picture. All four of them looked so happy.

I smiled slightly as I put the picture and doorknob in the top drawer of the desk. An image flashed before my eyes. A sun with eleven rays inside of a crescent moon. I shook my head and opened my eyes. On the desk was a wooden, oval shaped doorknob with the symbol I had just seen on it.

I picked it up and put in the door, the two objects melded together. _I guess this is my room now..._

"Wolf Bitch." I turned my head to see Tayuya standing there in her bath robe. Her brown eyes looked like they were on fire.

"Why is everyone calling me that? First Kabuto, now you." I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall.

"You don't belong here." Tayuya spat.

"I know, but I had no choice." The Konoha flashed before my eyes. I shook my head, my towel was still on my head, though it felt like it was going to fall off.

"You had a choice. You could have died." I could feel her hatred.

"What did I ever do to you?" I raised my eyebrow.

"You know what you did Wolf Bitch." Tayuya spun around and slammed her door shut.

"Great." I muttered. "I'm here not even a day and people already hate me." I shook my head and went into my room.

I looked around the room that used to belong to my friend. The furniture was plain. _And wooden..._ "At least I can do something with it." _Oak wood would be nice._

I looked at the desk and closed my eyes. I thought of the desk at home, the ornate swirls of vines that connected the Oak leaves. The back of the chair was like an Oak leaf, the seat was a plain circle. _Alright now for the head board... An Oak tree... _The Moon and Sun symbol flashed before my eyes, I saw the light wooden floor change to a light Oak wood. The symbol was in a dark Oak wood. _The dresser... Oak... Keep a theme. _

I felt light headed, I closed my eyes tighter than they already were. I felt myself fall to the ground but it felt like I had fallen from a few feet. I heard someone say my name. Then I was out.

Tayuya's POV

I sat on my bed, my wet red hair was hanging in my face. I noticed a light green light was shining out from under my door. I walked cautiously to the door, I hesitated as I reached for it. The second I opened the door the light was blinding. It was coming from Nozomi's room. _What is that Wolf Bitch up to?_

Through the blinding light I saw several Kunoichi walking this way. Guren was already standing in front of Nozomi's room, door open. I stood next to Guren. I couldn't help but marvel at what I saw. The wooden furniture was changing before my eyes, patterns appeared in the furniture, even the type of wood changed.

Nozomi levitated several feet over a large symbol. Even her _clothes _were changing. The colors were hard to make out, but her tank top became a loser fit, the sleeves were off the shoulder. A skirt that reminded me of two leaves sewn together appeared. _How is she doing this?_

Suddenly the light rushed back to her and Nozomi fell to the ground with a thud.

"Nozomi" Guren raced into the room and knelt next to Nozomi. I couldn't see Nozomi well since Guren was in the way. I heard Guren gently slapping Nozomi's cheek, trying to get her to regain conciseness. Several of the Kunoichi walked past me, clearly worried. I hate to admit it but Nozomi had earned a lot respect quickly.

I looked around her room. It was so ornately done, no wonder she was exhausted. I couldn't help but walk over to see if she was alright. I noticed Nozomi's jeweled necklace was giving off a soft, green pulsating light. It reminded me of a heartbeat.

I could see Nozomi wasn't unconscious, she was sleeping. Her pants were a lighter shade of blue, like a sky blue. Her shirt was a light blue-green color and her skirt was the same color as the pulsating light.

Nozomi started to shake violently. Fear couldn't help but grip me. _What's wrong with her!?_


	12. Worry, Comfort and Pity!

Guren's POV

Nozomi shook violently in my violently in my arms. Panic gripped me, I'd never seen anything like this. "Someone get help!"

One of the Kunoichi raced out of the room. Everyone was standing around unsure of what to do, I didn't know what to do. Nozomi was whimpering something. Everyone leaned in to try and hear what she was saying.

I could barely hear her, they were coming out as shaky, whispers that were barely louder than someone's breathing. "Energy... Energy flows... Blocked by hate... Opened by love... Hate is nothing but a locked gate... Love is a free dove... The path is chosen by belief... Both paths are traveled seeking relief... One path is nothing but a dead end... The other is a chance to begin..."

_Poetry...? But there is truth to her words..._ Her shaking wasn't stopping. In fact it was getting worse. I heard the sound of footsteps approaching, they skidded to a halt.

Nozomi grabbed her necklace quickly. The second her hand was clasped the charm the bright green light filled the room. The light retreated back to her necklace, once it had she stopped shaking.

"What the Hell just happened?!" I heard Tayuya ask from behind me somewhere. There were several whispers from my fellow Sound Kunoichi.

Nozomi was still unconscious, though she seemed to be sleeping now.

"What happened here?"

We all turned to see Kabuto and Orochimaru standing in the door.

"I don't know." I said. "I just saw a green light coming from Nozomi's room and this happened."

Kabuto walked over, took one look at her and took her from my arms. "She's in a coma."

"What?"

"It's not the first time this happened." Kabuto said, turning his head to look at me. "She often over does things and goes beyond her limits. She'll be awake in two days, if that." with that Kabuto left the room with Nozomi.

There were several whispers as the other girls and women left the room. I was still paralyzed at what had just happened. _Nozomi..._

Nozomi's POV

I lay in the Grove alone. No Sumi, no Yugito, no Kitsune, no anybody. I was alone. I knew I couldn't go back to the Clearing, they'd hate me. I knew they would. I just know it.

Every horrible memory I had was racing through my head. I felt like screaming.

I lay there not wanting to get up. I felt weak and woozy. Nothing felt right.

I stood up slowly and glanced around. It was the same, large guarding Oak trees, shielding me from the outside.

"What have you gotten yourself into."

I whipped around. "Tsukiko!" I raced over to her. A friendly, familiar face.

"Nozomi how do you get yourself in these situations?" Tsukiko asked placing her hands on my shoulders.

"I have no idea. But I did what I had to do..." I looked down. "Do you hate me?"

"What?! No! Of course not! You did the only thing you could do to ensure your family's survival." I looked up at her. "And you made a great sacrifice."

"Then why do I feel like I betrayed them?" I felt rotten inside, like my stomach was being ripped apart.

"Nozomi you have to be strong. Living in that place will be challenging but use your strengths." Tsukiko was bending down to be at eye level with me. "You have an amazing ability to befriend and change people. So many of Orochimaru's subordinates need someone to truly believe in them."

"Nozomi to the rescue." I said rolling my eyes. We both laughed. "Thanks Tsukiko. It's good to see someone who actually cares."

"I don't know... Guren seems like she cares about you and you have definitely have earned respect from a lot of those Sound Shinobi."

"How long have I been out this time?"

"Day and a half." Tsukiko shrugged. "Think it's time you get up."

"I think you're right." I said, the usual green light claimed me.

Kabuto's POV

Nozomi's vitals were fine. It seemed like she was having a restless sleep.

_What is with this girl? She goes into a coma every month at least it seems... Nozomi-_

Nozomi's scream cut me off. Her shaking started back up again. By the looks of it she was having a nightmare, like every terrible thing she's ever experienced...

After all the experiments I've done and the screams and protests and begs I've heard, this made my heart stop. I couldn't deny that she's seen some horrible things. _Is this pity? _

Nozomi suddenly stopped shaking and screaming. A sad, yet happy and relieved expression replaced her anguish. _What is going on inside of her mind...?_

Nozomi sat up slowly and let out a shaky breath. She looked around as if she was trying to recollect where she was. "Right... Figures..." she muttered.

"Welcome back to the world of the living." I said. I suddenly realized I sounded too friendly. "Wolf Bitch."

"You are predicable." She sighed getting out of her bed and unhooking the machines. "When did I get new clothes?"

"You don't remember anything?" I asked.

"Nope. All I remember was thinking my room was plain and boring and the next thing I know I'm here." Nozomi shrugged.

"Lord Orochimaru wants you to join training before you work in the labs." I said pretending to work on something so I wouldn't have to look at her.

"And that is where? And does it involve any mutations?" She spat the last word.

"Tayuya is to escort you. And no. You don't have undergo any mutations, so far..."

"Works for me." Nozomi crossed her arms. "How did I get into this?" Nozomi indicated to her outfit.

"You were found in it."

"With my track record I can believe that." Nozomi was rather accepting of this.

"And you aren't trying to rip my head off why?"

"Same reason as in the Chunin Exams."

"And that is...?"

"Don't want to stir up unnecessary trouble. Although it is a tempting offer..." Nozomi's glare was something no one liked to be victim of.

"Wolf Bitch!" We both turned to the door. Tayuya stood there, she hates Nozomi more than I do. "Training let's go!" Tayuya whipped around.

"Is that going to be a permanent nickname?" Nozomi asked raising an eyebrow. Wooden tendrils quickly braided her waist length hair. _Where'd she come up with that? Girls!_

"Might be." I shrugged. "Things never stay the same for too long here."

"Whatever." Nozomi said as she followed Tayuya out.

_Nozomi is one odd girl... Powerful but odd..._


	13. A Spar Goes Too Far!

Tayuya's POV

Nozomi followed me down the labyrinth of hallways.

"How do you know where to go?" Nozomi asked.

"When you're here long enough you just go." I snapped.

"Okay." Nozomi said.

I stopped and opened a door. "You go in here."

Nozomi shrugged and went in. I watched her disappear into the dim room. _She has no idea what I'm doing. _I smirked. _What a stupid bitch._

I went into the door beside the one Nozomi went into. I followed the hallway until I came into the large sparing ring. There was a large, clear Chakra dome around it so bystanders wouldn't get hurt.

Nozomi stood at the other end confused but the second she saw me... She understood.

I lifted my flute to my lips but before I could play a single note I felt it twist in my grasp. Then it was nothing but a bunch of splinters. "What the-?"

"What's the matter?" Nozomi taunted. "Can't do a little hand to hand? Or is that flute your only attack?"

_This girl pisses me off!_ I dropped what remained of what used to be my favorite flute and ran at Nozomi. I threw a punch at her but she dodged before I was halfway done with the motion. I fell flat on my face.

I could hear the laughter of the other Sound Shinobi, though it was muffled by the Dome. _I hate her!!_

I went at her again and again but I never came close to hitting her. She was too good at close range as well as medium and far. She was an all around fighter, I was long-range... _This sucks!_

Nozomi looked like she was having fun but bored at the same time.

"What's with that expression, Wolf Bitch?" I spat.

"You amuse me." Nozomi said.

"What?"

Nozomi sighed. "You are a talented long range fighter but if you want to be a great Shinobi you have to master several different ways of fighting..." She smirked. She came at me so quickly I didn't have time to move. "Close-range." She said as I tumbled backward from her punch.

"Next..." she said cunningly. I was hit so hard with a wood whip I flew upward and hit the upper regions of the Dome. "Mid-range."

I felt like time was slowing down as I fell from the Dome's roof.

"Long-range!"

I was grabbed by a thick wooden tendril and slammed into the ground. Four more tendrils came from the ground and bound me down.

"Field advantage. Water Style: Overflowing River!" Nozomi yelled.

The wooden tendrils released their grip on me. I opened my eyes to see the ground become covered in water, at least twelve feet of it. _Don't panic! So I'm under twelve feet of water and I can't swim... _My heart stopped. _I'm dead! I'm going to die!_ I was floating to the top. I saw something coming towards me through my blurred vision. Everything went black.

Nozomi's POV

I broke my gaze from my reflection in the water. _She can't swim! _

I dove into the water without thinking anything else. I heard several gasps of shock. I swam over to Tayuya, she was unconscious. A wooden tendril forked in two and wrapped itself around both of us. I made the hand signs that made the water disappear.  
The second the water was gone I coughed, trying to breath. I glanced at Tayuya. _She's not breathing!_

I rolled her onto her back and listened for a heartbeat. It was barely there. I placed my hands over her lungs and took a deep breath. Golden light surrounded my hands. I pulled my hands away and the water that was in her lungs came out of her chest.

Tayuya gasped and coughed.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Tayuya sat up slowly, she took one look at me and an odd expression crossed her face. It was a mixture of shock, terror and something else... But what I don't know.

"Tayuya, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you couldn't swim. I went too far. I am _so_ sorry!" I don't know why I was apologizing like this.

"Just forget it!" Tayuya said racing out of the ring. I knew I had completely humiliated her. _Great! Things just don't want to go my way, do they?_

**_Authors Notes_**

I know it's short but what do you think? Please let me know!!!!! I hope I'm doing things well...... And come on people!!! I have at least 100 of you reading my story and only two or three people leave reviews!!!!! PLEASE review!! I'll give you a cookie of your choice!! JK! but seriously REVIEW!

With Authorly Love,

Freewolf17


	14. The Initiation Continues!

Many Sound Shinobi came into the ring. All impressed with my power and skill. I heard none of their praise. The only thing I noticed was the splinters of what used to be a flute. Wood gathered the fragments, and then formed a box around them.

I picked up the box. I knew how to make it look like I was enjoying the attention. I've had to do it all my life. I made a Wood Clone of myself and slipped out of the mass. The second I was back in the main hall I made the Clone disappear. I held the box close to my nearly flat chest. I didn't know where I was going, I just walked.

"Heading for the mess hall?"

I turned around to see the brown haired girl that I had switched soaps with. She was covered in Calamine lotion.

"Ummm. Yes?" I was unsure of what to say.

She laughed. "I'm Kotone." She held out her hand, then retracted. "I don't want to give you Poison Ivy."

"I'm not allergic to Poison Ivy by the way." I shook hands with her.

"Really?" She asked surprised. "Most people are." She took the lead since she knew where the 'Mess Hall' was.

"What's a Mess Hall?" I asked.

Kotone laughed. "It's where we eat. A big dining room pretty much."

"Why do you call it that?"

"Well this is before I came here, so I'm kinda sketchy on the details but... There was a massive food fight like the first week the Sound was formed!" Kotone shuddered. "Lord Orochimaru wasn't pleased from what I heard."

We both laughed. "Hey, what's Tayuya's problem?" I asked.

"Tayuya's tough on all the new girls but she does seem to hate you..." Kotone paused. "OH! Lord Orochimaru told us you killed Kin." An odd expression crossed her face. "You don't seem like the type to kill someone though..."

"I didn't kill her!" I exclaimed in surprise. "Kin was a friend of mine!"

"She was?!"

"Yes. We met in the Chunin Exams. In the Forest Of Death her squad, my squad and a squad from Kusa formed an alliance. We had it easy!"

"Really? Kin became friends with you? Just like that?" Kotone asked me in surprise.

"Yeah. I have a feeling it was because I punched my cousin and sent him flying!"

"You did that?!"

"Yep! The kid was bugging me!" I laughed, Kotone was laughing as well.

"I can see why you were friends with Kin. You're easy to get along with..." Kotone went quiet.

"What's the matter?"

"Kin was a friend of mine as well... And if you didn't kill her... Who did?" Kotone looked me dead in the eye. Her cerulean eyes met my brown ones.

"I never said anyone killed her." I blinked.

"You mean... Kin... Is...?"

"Yes. I watched her and Zaku leave the Leaf. They didn't leave with the other Former Sound but they're alive."

"And Dosu?"

"He was killed." I felt anger pulse through me.

"Who-?"

"Orochimaru used him as a sacrifice for Impure World Resurrection." I made it clear I didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"You're in for it." Kotone said. "If you think your Initiation is over..."

"I can take whatever they throw at me." I said dismissively.

"You sure? The people around here can be cruel..."

"I can handle it."

"Here's the Mess Hall. Although I might want to warn-"

I pulled open the door without hearing the rest of what she said. I did summersault forward and caught the bucket of water before it could spill. There were several gasps of shock, some groaned in disappointment.

"I told you she wouldn't fall for it." I heard Kabuto say from a table against the wall. "She didn't fall for it at the Hospital either."

The Mess Hall was just as Kotone had said, a huge dining room. Four long wooden tables extended from one end of the room to the other. Some of the people here had mutations done to them but most didn't.

Tayuya was glaring at me, still soaked with a towel around her head. She got up and grabbed my wrist. "Next thing is a tradition here." She got an evil smirk on her face and sat me down on a bench.

Jirobo placed a large plate with a cover in front of me. I raised an eyebrow at him. He smirked as he lifted the cover.

"Worms and grasshoppers?" I asked grabbing the plumpest worm I could see, I held it as far from me as possible. I scrunched up my face in disgust. I smirked before I popped it into my mouth. "Is that the best you can do? I grew up having to prove that I wasn't a girly-girl! Believe you me I have eaten _a lot _of these over the years. By the way..." I grabbed a grasshopper, it was cooked. _At least that much. No tape worms then._ I made sure there was a nice, big crunch when I ate it. "Tastes like chicken." I said licking my fingers.

I continued to eat, making sure it grossed out the people around me. "Well I'm full." I carelessly tossed a napkin onto the large, now empty platter. "Night!" I waved my hand in a goodbye gesture as I walked out the door. _These people need to be original._ I thought as I walked down the hall.

"Nozomi!"

I turned to see Kotone coming toward me.

"That was the coolest thing I've _ever_ seen! You totally showed them up! I've never had the guts to do _anything_ like that!"

"I've just been through this before. The Initiation stuff. It's old hat for me."

"I mean the way you showed Tayuya up as well!" Kotone's eyes held admiration.

"She does that to everyone."

We turned to see Sasuke standing there, his eyes were full of hate. He gave me a glare that made Kotone wince, but I just gave him a blank look as he passed me.

"He's kinda cute but he's also...." Kotone's words died in her throat.

"Don't go after him." I said. "His heart is filled with darkness. He cares for no one. He only wants revenge." By the looks of it Kotone was going to take my warning. "Let's hit the showers. I need one."

Kotone laughed as she lead the way. _At least not everyone here is heartless._


	15. Apologies, Hatred and Screams!

Tayuya's POV

I rushed past Nozomi and Kotone. I was _furious!_ I hate Nozomi with every fiber of my being! She _killed_ my sister!

"I'll do anything to get to her. Make her break and cry." I growled.

"Anything?" I turned to see Sasuke standing there.

I nodded.

"Then get her alone, no one there, not you, not anyone." There was a dark hunger in his eyes.

"I can arrange that. I can get her alone in the Mess Hall. On my groups shift. Next month."

"Can you guarantee that?"

"It's tradition for the newbie's to do clean up on their own. She will be alone."

"Good." with that Sasuke walked away.

I walked back to my room in silence, not a thought ran through my mind.

_Something doesn't feel right..._ A little voice in the back of my head said. My hand hovered over my flute shaped doorknob. I glanced back at Nozomi's door. She had switched out my sister's doorknob with her own. Anger flared in me. _I _hate _Nozomi!_

Felt myself start to enter the First Stage of the Cursed Seal Mode. I shook my head, trying to think of things to calm me down. But Kin's face kept appearing, that only made me madder. I slammed my door behind me. _Whatever Sasuke has planned for that Wolf Bitch.... It can't be bad enough!_

Nozomi's POV

One Month Later

Kotone and I were sparing in the Dome. I hadn't gone nearly as overboard with spars since I almost killed Tayuya. Who by the way still hated me.

I started working with Kabuto two weeks ago. It was hard to keep from punching him every two minutes. But I managed.

The pranks stopped a week ago, some of them consisted of spraying perfume on toilet paper, whoopee cushions, itching powder in my sandals, the list was endless. I saw past the whoopee cushions and perfumed toilet paper easily. They almost got me with the itching powder but thankfully I was sleepy and knocked over my sandal and some of the powder got on the floor.

I walked bare foot all day. Frankly I took a liking to it and haven't worn shoes since. It reminds me of when I used to run around bare foot through the forests growing up. Kotone said with my clothes and me being bare foot all the time I looked like a nymph.

I dodged Kotone gracefully, she fell flat on her face. "Almost got it, Kotone." I said helping her up. Kotone was a great friend and fighter but she was _really _clumsy.

"Come on." Kotone said. "Gotta get to the Mess before Tayuya blows her top!"

"Yikes!" I said. "And I thought _I_ had a temper!"

We both laughed as we walked down the hall. "Hey, I gotta do something first. Meet you there?" I asked.

"Sure!" Kotone ran towards the Mess Hall Kitchen, she stumbled once. I rolled my eyes at her. _Klutz._

I raced back to my room so quickly I nearly slipped and fell myself. I pulled out the wooden box I had been keeping the flute fragments in. I gazed at the repaired flute, I did a good job if I do say so myself. I took the picture of Kin, Tayuya and the two other girls along with Kin's old doorknob in the box as well.

I hesitated as my hand hovered over Tayuya's doorknob. I took a deep breath and burst into the room. Tayuya wasn't there, I couldn't help but be a little disappointed. I placed the box on her desk. I pulled out a scrap of paper out of my Blue Book and jotted down what had happened. I turned it into the full story. I hadn't realized it was so late by the time I was done, I had used at least four sheets of paper. I glanced at the clock on Tayuya's wall.

_I'm late!_

I raced the Kitchen but they were already done making diner.

"I'm _so _sorry! I got distracted! I-!"

"Don't worry about it." Su, a blue-eyed girl whose room next to mine. "You just have to do all clean up jobs."

"I can live with that..." I felt guilty still.

I was done with dishes and cleaning up the Kitchen. Now all what was left was wiping down the tables and sweeping the floor.

The Mess was completely deserted, with the exception of me and the food that littered the floor and tables. I sighed. _I had to be pokey, didn't I?_

I was almost done when Sasuke walked in.

"Hey, Emo." I said leaning on my broom. "Don't suppose you've come to help?" I raised an eyebrow.

He closed his eyes. I barely saw his Sharingan before I was caught in Sasuke's Genjutsu.

"Wow. Didn't see that coming. Now what the heck-?" I stopped in midsentence. The look in his eyes frightened me. It was full of hate and evil intentions. "S-Sasuke what-?"

He advanced toward me slowly. I couldn't move. _The Genjutsu..._

"You really are a Wolf Bitch." His spiteful glare was...

"S-Sasuke?! No! Don't! Please!" I shouted.

"You're not nearly as wise as they say you are..." Sasuke was mere feet from me. "Scream if you like. No one will hear you..."

I did just that. Scream.


	16. Tears of Pain!

Kabuto's POV

I was walking back to the lab when I heard the scream. The bloodcurdling, bone chilling scream. I turned on a dime and raced back to the Mess Hall, where the scream was coming from. It was long and continuous. It stopped and not two seconds later it started again.

"_STOP! PLEASE, STOP!"_

The second I skidded to a halt I saw what had caused the scream. _I knew I've heard it before! But this is worse... _

Sasuke had Nozomi by the wrist, she was frozen where she stood. Fear and tears covered her face. Her mouth wasn't open but her screams and pleads were loud and clear. _The Sharingan!_

The next thing I knew I had Sasuke pinned to the wall. I shut my eyes so he couldn't put me under his Sharingan. I heard many people storming down the halls, coming this way.

"Nozomi!" "What happened?" "Are you alright?"

I heard Nozomi sob. _What did he do to her?_

Guren's POV

"Alright! Back away! Give her some room! Move it or lose it!" I said loudly. The Sound Five, including Tayuya to my surprise, were pushing people away from Nozomi.

I knelt down beside her and pulled her close. "What happened." I whispered.

"H-He-" Nozomi burst into tears.

"Nozomi." I looked up to see Tayuya kneeling in front of Nozomi. "What. Did. Sasuke. Do?" Tayuya was furious and trying her best to suppress the Curse Mark.

"HE RAPED ME!" Nozomi's wail caused the entire room to go silent.

"He.... _WHAT?!_" Tayuya shrieked.

Tayuya shoved Kabuto out of the way and punched Sasuke square in the face. I heard several people crack their knuckles, almost everyone closed in on Sasuke.

I carried Nozomi back to her room. Several of Nozomi's friends were beating the crap out of Sasuke, but Su and Kotone followed me.

I placed Nozomi on her bed and held her close. She sobbed for hours, eventually her voice was so hoarse she was just shaking, she eventually fell asleep. My shirt was wet with her tears but I didn't care. What had just happened to her was the worst thing any woman could experience.

Kotone and Su fell asleep on the floor. I couldn't sleep, I was too furious. _I hope they kill that brat for what he did!_

Nozomi's POV

I barely stood in the Grove for a second before I ran. I didn't stop, I couldn't stop. I fell down eventually and cried. I felt myself be pulled close to someone.

"What happened?" It was Yugito's voice.

I just kept crying.

"It's alright. I'm here. Nothing will happen to you." Yugito was trying to soothe me but there was nothing even she could do.

"Nozomi!" "What's the matter?" "What happened?" "Is she alright?"

The other Jinchuriki had arrived. I felt someone grab my shoulders, it was Naruto.

"Nozomi, what did they do to you?" Naruto's eyes were furious.

I pulled away from Naruto and Yugito. I looked around at Naruto, Kitsune, Killer Bee, Hachirou, Fu, Cho, Yugito, Aoko, Gaara and Shukaku. They all looked concerned, some angry though they knew not what had been done to me.

"S-Sasuke..." Saying his name burned my throat.

"What? What about Sasuke? Is this about something they did to him?" Naruto pressed. "Tell me!"

"H-he used his Sh-Sharingan and..." I couldn't go on, I buried my face into my hands.

"WHAT?!" apparently I had said enough to make the Tails' and Jinchuriki understand. Well all of them but Naruto.

"What's going on? I still don't get it? What did-?"

"You stupid, Runt! He raped her!" Kitsune shouted.

"Wh-Wha?"

"Aoko, go find Sumi." Yugito said.

Aoko bolted into the underbrush. Naruto looked like he couldn't believe what he had heard.

"H-he didn't get too far. Kabuto stopped it before things..." I couldn't speak anymore.

"Nozomi!" Sumi burst from the trees. My knees gave out, I held her close. "I'm going to come with you."

"S-Sumi... No. Orochimaru..."

"I'll stay in the Holding Chamber. I'm not going to leave you like that again."

I buried my face in her warm fur. Light claimed me before I could say goodbye to the others.


	17. Silence and Truth

I blinked in the dim candle light of my bedroom. I realized I was leaning on Guren.

"You're awake. That's good." Guren looked tired, like she hadn't slept all night. She placed her hand on my head.

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing would come. Su and Kotone were asleep on the floor, sharing my pillow. They had all stayed the night. I noticed Tayuya was sitting on my chair in a corner, she looked extremely guilty about something, she probably didn't sleep either.

My eyes burned from the tears I had shed the night before, my throat was sore, I felt light headed... I felt.... I can't put it to words.

"You okay?" Guren asked.

I looked up at her and blinked. No I wasn't okay. I never would be.

"Hey, she's awake!" Kotone shook Su, who was still sleeping. "WAKE UP!"

"Who? What?" Su bolted up.

Su was one of the heaviest sleepers I'd ever met. Normally waking Su up was something I looked forward to each morning and made me laugh but I couldn't even bring myself to smile. I just blinked.

Kotone and Su gave me a helpless look, like they didn't know what to do. I wanted to tell them they could leave if they wanted to, but words wouldn't come out of my mouth. But they understood and left unsurely.

Tayuya looked like she wanted to burst out and say something but she held back.

Guren obviously noticed. "Is it alright if I leave for a little while?" I nodded and sat up. Guren looked back at me before she left and shut the door.

Tayuya got up slowly. She was shaking as she walked over to me. She looked like she was about to burst into tears herself, I had always known she was dying inside. Her knees gave out. "I'm so sorry! Nozomi, I truly am! I didn't know! Orochimaru told me you killed her! Sasuke used my hate! I told him you'd be alone! It's all my fault! Please! I know you could never forgive me but-!"

I rested my hand on her shoulder. I didn't blame her. _He_ would have found me alone eventually.

"Nozomi... Please forgive me..."

I wanted to say 'Yes' but words wouldn't come to my mouth. No words would come. So I just smiled the best I could and nodded.

Relief spread across Tayuya's face as she wiped away the tears that had fallen from her eyes. Tayuya looked down. "Nozomi, if I had known... That Kin... I..." She looked up at me slowly and smiled. "Thank you for telling me the truth when no one else did."

I felt my heart stop at her words. So very few people ever told me the truth, I knew how she felt. I walked over to my desk and pulled my Blue Book out of my hip pouch. My pencil moved across the page faster than it ever had before.

Truth is a bittersweet thing

We suffer from it

We learn from it

We heal from it

The truth leads to answers

but also to more questions

We remember lies more than truths

We are told to tell the truth.

But those who tell us that hold secretes and truths

that they don't wish to share

We suffer from the truths they have kept

The knowledge we crave is often kept

hidden in places out of reach

We are told to share what we know

But how often do they withhold knowledge

that they feel we aren't ready for but are?

How can we learn if the knowledge of truth

is forbidden?

They say time heals all wounds

but that is not so.

Only when we know the truth will our wounds heal

Our world spun of lies only deepens the wounds

Only when the truth is known and accepted 

can we truly heal

From Truth's healing powers

Tayuya looked over my shoulder. I pushed the Blue Book out of the way so she could see better. Halfway through. "The truth was kept a lot from you too?"

I nodded. _Why can't I speak...?_

Tayuya stayed with me for a few hours, but eventually she left to go eat. Two minutes later Guren came in. She brought me dinner, apparently I had missed breakfast and lunch. I didn't eat much, I could barely keep down what I did eat.

I went to bed right after that. I didn't fall asleep, though I pretended to. I lay on my side, facing the wall. I felt Guren sit down on my bed. She stroked my hair gently. _She'll be a good mother someday..._

"Nozomi... I wish there was something I could do." she sighed gently. "Don't let this destroy you. You've brought so much life to this place. It was pure hell, people disappearing everyday for experiments... Kabuto's changed too... Almost everyone has... Please... I know you need us right now but... One day we'll need you the most."

_Need me? But what can I do?_


	18. Declared: A Missing Nin of the Leaf!

Tsunade's POV

I couldn't take my eyes off of the Hokage Monument. The Hokage's before me had their trials, Grandfather, Uncle, Hiruzen Sensei, Minato...

I tore my eyes away from the Monument and walked into the Hokage Mansion. I walked silently down the halls and up the stairs to my office. I could see_ both_ Shikamaya and Nozomi sitting on my desk helping me with paper work. Now there was just Shikamaya, but she wasn't around much since Nozomi left. Always off training with Xia, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and Inari.

Squad Seven and Squad Eleven had merged since they were both missing a member. It wasn't the most ideal arrangement but it worked. I miss Nozomi disrespecting the Advisors, it got them off my back. _Nozomi...._

_Flashback_

It had been a long day, it was nearly morning before I was done with all the paper work. I was about to walk into the Senju Mansion when Kushina burst out the door, nearly knocking me over.

"Kushina, what-"

"Naruto and Nozomi are gone!" Kushina burst out.

"What?!"

"They must have went after Sasuke. We have to-"

"MOM!"

Konan, Shikazen, and Shikaku were racing towards us.

"Shikamaya and Shikamaru are gone!" Konan burst out.

"So all four of them-" I was cut off.

Seconds later the parents of the Misfit Dozen were surrounding me, all saying the same thing. Their children were gone. Well all but Sakura, Ino and Xia's parents. It was chaos.

"QUIET!" I shouted, everyone was silent. "It seems they went after Sasuke against my judgment. To be honest I should have seen this coming. But..."

"But what?!" one of them burst out, I'm not sure who.

"I think they can handle themselves. True I did not want them to go but maybe this would be just the thing for them. It will either prove they are capable or prove they were wrong."

"What if they are killed?!" again I don't know who said this.

"They know the risks!" I shouted. "They are willing to do this for their friend. What they are doing takes guts and I have to admire that about them. All we can really do is wait."

The parents were silent but slowly agreed. We all waited for news to come. Sakura, Ino and Xia turned up half an hour later with their parents. It was virtually silent the entire wait. Jiraiya and I sat on the love seat, I couldn't help but grip his hand tightly. I couldn't deny that I was worried.

News finally came but it wasn't what I had expected. Kotetsu Hagane and Inzumo Kamizuki arrived saying that we had all better go to the Hospital. Nothing could have prepared me for what I was about to see and hear.

All of us raced to the Hospital. As it turns out no one was critically injured, just bumps, bruises and a couple of broken bones. The Sand Siblings and Shukaku had turned up to help as well as Fu and Cho. But there was someone else there. A Cloud Kunoichi, she was the worst looking out of everyone. The beat up blond clutched a sleeping cat with blue and black flame patterned fur.

"What is she doing here?" one of the parents asked. I stopped trying to keep everyone straight.

"I came to help them!" the blond woman burst out.

"Yeah right!" "Kumo hates Konoha!"

"Wait a minute." Jiraiya stepped forward. "Weren't you that little Cloud girl who followed Minako everywhere?"

"Yes. Minako was one of my best friends." The blond stroked the cat gently. "When I met Nozomi she instantly reminded me of her mother." She smiled gently.

"How would you know Nozomi?" Konan asked.

Gaara answered for the Cloud Kunoichi. "Jinchuriki can communicate in the Dream Realm. Physical boundaries like distance doesn't matter."

"My name is Yugito. I first met Nozomi when I was in the Dream Realm. I didn't even know any other Jinchuriki at the time besides Killer Bee. Nozomi had found out from Sumi what she was and she was running and well... She tripped over me. Everything sort of fell into place from there." Yugito said.

"So that is the Two Tailed?" I asked.

"My name is Aoko!" the blue cat jumped from Yugito's arms.

"Aoko please!" Sumi scolded, I had just noticed something.

"Where's Nozomi?"

The group of children, Tails and Yugito all had looks of pain on their faces.

"Nozomi left." Naruto said through his teeth.

"WHAT!?" "Impossible!" "No, she'd never go traitor!"

"Nozomi did _not_ betray your Village!" Yugito said loudly, she stood up so fast she almost fell down in her weakened state. The entire room was silent. "She only did it so Orochimaru would spare out lives. He would have killed us if she hadn't gone... She did what she had to do to see that her fellows survived! If anything she's a hero!"

_End Flashback_

Sadly the Council didn't see things the way Yugito did. Even though I agree with her. My own granddaughter was declared a Missing-nin.


	19. Inturders: Evacuation Chaos!

Kabuto's POV

One Month Later

Nozomi hadn't said a word since the _incident_. Whenever she needed something she'd point, if she had the energy to do that. Orochimaru, as it turns out, had ordered Sasuke to test her. Although I don't think that's what he had in mind. Then again... What if it was?

Nozomi just stared at the formula she had been working on. She would write something down if she really needed it but she most likely found it too tiring and didn't do it much. She gave weak smiles on occasion but that was the extent of emotions beyond depression.

Nozomi barely did anything anymore but write in her Blue Book and stare off into space. I've only seen her write in it twice.

She barely ate anything and was almost underweight. Her hair would be a mess if it weren't for the fact that her friends did it for her.

_Why do you care so much?_ I didn't have an answer for myself.

I remembered something. I snapped my fingers a couple of times to get her attention. She looked up at me and blinked. She looked so defeated.

_**"Dumb question but are you alright?"**_ It was standard for all medical-nin to learn sign language in case we ever had to deal with a deaf patient.

Nozomi blinked in surprise. Her hands trembled as she lifted them. _**"I've been better."**_

_**"She lives!"**_

Nozomi actually smiled at that. _**"Baka."**_

_**"Why did you punch your cousin at the Exams?"**_

_**"Kept me from hitting you. Didn't want people to know I actually hated someone. And tensions were high enough."**_

_**"Well I appreciate that."**_

Nozomi made a little jerking motion that people do when they laugh. _**"Why are you doing this?" **_she raised an eyebrow. This was the widest variety of emotions she had shown in about a month.

_**"I don't know. It's depressing to see you depressed."**_

_**"I can live with that."**_ She shrugged.

I noticed she had two tattoos, one on each shoulder. I have never noticed that before. On her left shoulder was a crescent moon, the open end of the moon was facing her neck. On her right shoulder was... Well it was hard to tell if it was an eleven point star or a sun with eleven rays. _**"What's with the tattoos?"**_

_**"They're birthmarks."**_

_**"Really?"**_

_**"Yes. It is kinda odd."**_ Nozomi looked like she was thinking about something.

_**"What are you thinking about?"**_

_**"Why did you go with Cockroach?"**_

_**"Cockroach?"**__ What is she talk- signing about?_

_**"Snake?"**_ I still have no clue what she's signing about.

I was confused. "Snake? Cockroach?" I didn't mean to actually speak.

Nozomi face palmed herself. She flipped her paper over and scribbled something down.

Orochimaru is cockroach. Both hard to get rid of! The only way to kill a snake is to cut off its head. But a cockroach can live for weeks without its head!

I busted out laughing. I can't deny that it's true. Nozomi smiled slightly and then looked depressed again. _That didn't last long._

"Nozomi! Kabuto!" Tayuya had burst through the lab doors.

Nozomi was up in a second. _**"What happened?"**_ But Tayuya didn't know sign language.

"What happened?" I asked a frazzled Tayuya.

"Kimimaro! He's gotten worse! He completely collapsed!"

_**"Where?"**_ again Tayuya had no idea what Nozomi was saying.

"Where?"

"Mess Hall!" Tayuya bolted toward the Mess.

Nozomi and I followed her as fast as we could. Kimimaro was just laying there, his breathing was shallow. Nozomi made a wooden stretcher form under Kimimaro.

"INTRUDERS!" someone burst into the Mess Hall doors.

"Dam it!" "Get to the emergency exits!" "Hurry!"

Some Sound bolted for their rooms to pack and others raced for the Lounge to put the instruments back in their scrolls. Many of the Sound Shinobi looked back at Kimimaro but Nozomi motioned for them all to go. Many were reluctant to leave.

Su, Kotone, Tayuya, Jirobo, Kidomaru, Sakon, Ukon, Guren, Kotohime, Kagero, Jigumo, and Kamikiri, all of them stayed.

Nozomi started signing away but they didn't know what she was saying.

I translated for them. "Everyone, do as Nozomi says and we'll all make it out alive."

"You know sign language?" Su asked.

"It's standard for Medical-nin." I said dismissively. Nozomi signed and pointed to Kamikiri and Jigumo. "Kamikiri, Jigumo, take Kimimaro and get out of here as fast as you can."

Nozomi made Ninjutsu signs and Kimimaro's stretcher became a coffin. Nozomi used sign language. "Kimimaro's not dead, this Ninjutsu puts him in a coma." I looked at Nozomi for her to tell me what to say next. She did. "He'll stay like that until she releases him. Hurry!"

Kamikiri and Jigumo grabbed the coffin and ran.

Nozomi signed. "Go pack quickly. She says she knows who the intruders are."

They all looked at Nozomi uncertainly. They had all grown to trust her, but the promise of them making it out alive was a little hard to believe. They all took off quickly, despite some hesitancy. Nozomi and I raced back to the Lab. Nozomi wrapped all of our research in wood and made it disappear.

We both parted ways to pack our things. When we met up again everyone who had stayed behind was waiting, backpacks slung over their shoulders and anxious.

_**"Let's go!"**_

We all followed Nozomi down the halls to the main exit. _We're creating a distraction for the others!_

A head I heard the annoying voice I knew pretty well. _Naruto?_


	20. A Picture's Worth A Thousand Words!

Tsunade's POV

The rain continued to fall, as it had been raining since Jiraiya, Naruto, Kitsune, Sakura, Shikamaya and Xia left for the Land of Rice Fields. Technically its now the Land of Sound but I just don't see it that way.

I gazed out of the office window as rain streaked down it. I heard a knock on the door. "Yes?"

From the reflection in the glass I could see that it was Koharu. _What does this old crab want?_

"You're worried aren't you?" I was surprised, it wasn't like Koharu to worry about my well being.

"Worried about what?" There are a lot of things I was troubled about.

"Your oldest grandchild for one." Koharu walked over to me and gazed out the window as well. "Ran off with Orochimaru-"

"You know why she did it!" I snapped.

"I cannot deny what she did was noble but stupid none the less. Getting herself marked as a Missing-nin." Koharu sighed. "To be honest the two of us never got a long well."

_No kidding!_

"But I did have high hopes for her." I looked at Koharu in surprise. _What?_

"Nozomi had a rebellious nature, witty, a leader, kind, compassionate, willing to do whatever it took to save another. I often wondered how she would fair playing second fiddle if Naruto ever did become Hokage."

I was surprised. Normally all Koharu ever did was complain about Nozomi not showing respect for others of high authority. "I didn't know you paid such close attention to her actions." I raised any eyebrow.

Koharu _actually _gave a small laugh. "She could talk her way out of Hell if she wanted to. There were times if I wondered if she wanted to be Hokage herself."

"Nozomi wouldn't take Naruto's dream away." I said leaning against the glass.

"That is a flaw." Koharu said. "Sacrificing one's own dreams for another. Again noble but she never thought much of herself despite being the strongest of your three grandchildren. Shikamaya close behind in strength although in wit I have to say she out does Nozomi. But none the less Nozomi did doubt herself too much."

"Nozomi has always been that way. She'll repeat what others say about her to gain the upper hand but she never believed any of it." I cannot deny that great flaw.

"I imagine Nozomi is giving Orochimaru Hell. Interrupting him all the time, and from what I've heard she has a tendency to whack him in the back of the head with a Wood Whip."

I laughed. "She probably is!" Something still bothered me. "But..."

"But?"

"Nozomi had to be reassured all the time, she believed in others but never herself."

"And you're worried of what will become of her in the aspect?"

I nodded.

"With the way Nozomi is I wouldn't doubt if half the Sound would follow her to Hell and back by now and say 'Screw Orochimaru'."

"I hope you're right."

"If I know one thing she's tough even if she doesn't always know it."

I chuckled. "I wouldn't doubt she's thrown Kabuto through a few walls by now."

"And Orochimaru banging his head off the wall asking himself 'Why did I bring her here?!"

We both burst out laughing. I had never seen this side of Koharu before. Koharu turned to leave. "Koharu...?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you keep such a close eye on Nozomi?"

Koharu was silent for a moment. "I often thought she'd take my place on the Council one of these days. And no doubt do a better job than I ever had." With that she left.

_Who'd have thought?_

Another knock interrupted my thoughts. "Yes?" _Now what?_

"We're back." I turned to see Jiraiya, Naruto, Kitsune, Shikamaya, Xia and Sakura standing in the doorway. Their expressions were hard to read, sad, disappointed yet it looked like they understood something.

"What-?"

Shikamaya threw a Paper Shuriken, it stuck in the desk. Shikamaya can put her memories onto a piece of paper. This was something she had come up with. Moving pictures. She can do up to an hour if I recall correctly.

The back of the picture was facing me. I pulled it out carefully. I nearly dropped it.

There were fourteen people, a mixture of adults and teenagers. I recognized some of the from the Invasion. But that wasn't what shocked me. Nozomi looked so... Broken... But the way the people were surrounding her... It wasn't a defensive formation, they looked ready to let her go but willing to take her away. What surprised me more was who Nozomi was standing beside... Kabuto...

Shikamaya's POV

Picture Memory Flashback

A group of thirteen stepped out of a tunnel. They looked like there was a fourteenth person they were shielding.

"Where is Nozomi!?" Naruto yelled.

"You don't have to yell. She's right here." Kabuto and several others stepped aside.

"Nozomi thank-" the words died in my throat.

That wasn't the Nozomi I knew. This one looked so broken yet some of her old self lingered. Wood raced towards us and chased us out of the base. _Why is she attacking us!?_

Sasame, a girl from the Fuma Clan who had kinda been shoved on us somehow, fell on top a Sakura as we were shoved out of the base by Nozomi's wood.

"What's going on? Why is Nozomi acting like this?" Xia asked in dismay.

The large group of people climbed over the interlocked branches, Nozomi was the last to walk out. Now that we were in better lighting I could see her more clearly.

Her knee length pants and off the shoulder top were sky blue, her light green skirt was shaped like a leaf, she didn't wear a forehead protector. _At least that much._

She walked out of the wood infested entryway of the base. She looked like she hadn't seen the light of day in a while. She wasn't wearing any shoes.

The other thirteen people stood behind her, one of them broke the ranks and stood beside Nozomi. It was that creep Kabuto.

"Nozomi! Get away-!" Naruto started to beg for her to return but Nozomi lifted her hands.

She made signs but they weren't Ninjutsu signs. _Sign language? Why won't she just talk?_

"She says it's good to see you again." Kabuto glanced at us but didn't take his eyes off of Nozomi's hands as they continued to sign. "And wants to know why you're here."

"Why are we here? To bring you home of course!" Naruto yelled. "Nozomi stop playing around!"

"Hold on, Naruto." Grandpa Jiraiya said taking a step forward. "I don't think she can talk."

Nozomi nodded sadly.

"What happened?" Grandpa Jiraiya asked, he was addressing all of the Sound Shinobi.

Nozomi's face remained the same, but I've known her long enough to know she wanted nothing more than to cry. Kabuto put a hand on Nozomi's bare shoulder.

"Get your hands off my cousin!" Naruto went at Kabuto with a Kunai. Nozomi moved so quickly I could barely register what had just happened.

The next thing I could understand Naruto had hit a tree and Nozomi was standing protectively in front of the Sound Shinobi.

My team was silent with shock.

"Nozomi." Kabuto put his hands on her shoulders, she instantly relaxed and stood beside him again, though slightly in front.

"Nozomi, you and Sasuke have to come back!" Sakura begged.

Something weird happened when Sasuke's name was mentioned. All of the Sound Shinobi looked murderous.

"After what he did he deserves to die!" One of them spat, it was the Crystal user.

"He's a sick son of a-"

Nozomi raised her hand and the flute Kunoichi was silenced. Nozomi signed.

"Sasuke isn't here. He was moved to a different base two weeks after the... Incident." Kabuto seemed to know sign language and was Nozomi's interpreter.

"What incident?" Grandpa Jiraiya asked.

The Sound Shinobi's expressions were ones filled with disgust.

"Sasuke-" the Crystal wielder tried to explain but she was to filled with anger to continue.

"I see..." Grandpa Jiraiya said.

"What the heck am I missing?" Xia asked. _Typical Xia._

"No! Sasuke wouldn't-!" Sakura started to protest but the glares of the Sound Shinobi made her stop.

"Take it from the person who stopped him from going any farther." Kabuto said. "He. Hurt. Her." Kabuto's grip on Nozomi's shoulders tightened.

Nozomi looked down at her bare feet. Kabuto turned Nozomi to face him. "If you want to go we won't stop you."

Shock filled the air like lightning. _He's giving her a choice... Why...?_

Nozomi turned her head to look at us and then back at the Sound Shinobi. She turned her whole body to face us. Her birthmarks started to glow. The moon glowed green and the sun glowed gold. The marks glowed brighter and we were engulfed in the two different colored lights.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Nozomi was showing us her memories. The song "Concrete Angel" rang in my ears. I don't if it was just me hearing this.

They were all of her time in the Sound, the lives she had saved while she was here, the people she had comforted, moments of laughter, some where she was playing a piano and several people were playing other instruments. It was like watching a silent movie. She showed a part of when Sasuke "hurt" her. All she showed of that was Sasuke approaching her, I saw Nozomi give a silent scream in the memory. She showed us her weaker moments after she was "hurt" up until now.

The green and gold light returned. We were back outside the base. My team and I were mortified at what we had just seen. I noticed that everyone, except Nozomi was crying. Sakura fell to her knees in disbelief. Grandpa Jiraiya was trying to maintain his composer but was shaking slightly.

I noticed Nozomi was signing.

"I miss Konoha and my family and my friends." Kabuto translated. "But the people here need me more than the Leaf does."

I felt my heart ache. I wanted to beat some sense into Nozomi but I knew what she was explaining made sense. I walked up to Nozomi. "You won't forget where you're from right?" I held up my left fist to show the scar. Nozomi smiled and held up her scar. We fell into each other's arms. Nozomi pulled away and signed something. I looked at Kabuto confused.

"She said to keep Naruto and Xia in line for her."

"What a drag." I sighed. Nozomi gave a silent laugh, then her face went kinda blank and she collapsed. Kabuto caught her.

"Typical Nozomi." A brown haired Kunoichi said.

"Does something amazing and faints!" a blue eyed Kunoichi said. The entire group of Sound Shinobi burst into laughter, it wasn't cruel laughter just... Laughter.

"Take care of her." Grandpa Jiraiya said.

"Don't worry." "We'll look after her." "Like she's done for us." There were many similar comments were given. The Sound Shinobi took off before anything else could be said. Kabuto was carrying Nozomi away from us bridal style._ Nozomi..._

The base exploded and caved in. None of that mattered now. Nozomi wasn't coming back home.

End Paper Memory Flashback

Everyone in Grandma Tsunade's office was silent.

"She never does do what's best for herself does she?" We all turned. Koharu stood there. I hadn't realized she was standing there when I preformed my Paper Memory.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"She decided to stay because the _people_ of the Sound need her. She would have been better off taking that young man's offer to let her go but she thought of all the people who needed her there and stayed for them."

"What about us!?" Xia screamed. "We need her!"

"That's not the way Nozomi saw things." I spoke. "We want her back but those broken people need her. They were willing to let her have what she wanted but she stayed where she was needed."

"That is exactly what I'm saying young lady." Koharu said.

Grandma Tsunade stared at the picture. She was shaking with rage.

"Hime?"

Grandma Tsunade jumped through the glass, not even bothering to use the door.

"Let her blow off some steam." I said. _To be honest I need to do the same. I wonder if I can beat Shikamaru in a game of Shogi? _

_**Author's Notes**_

I started a poll on my user!! What you think? Good? Bad? Please let me know!! Only like two or three people let me know what they think! I'm not asking you to review every chapter! Just once in a while so I know how I'm doing!


	21. Why Can't My Life Be Simple?

Kabuto's POV

We all had reached the next base the day after evacuation. Nozomi had been out for two days and Kimimaro was still in that 'Coma Coffin'. Everyone was anxious to see if Nozomi and Kimimaro would wake up. Nozomi's birthmarks were glowing slightly. I can't help but wonder if those two birthmarks are the reason she doesn't need an IV or anything to keep her alive. I had no idea what Kimimaro's state was as the 'Coma Coffin' wouldn't open. No one was dumb enough to mess with it either.

Her birthmarks suddenly stopped glowing and she stirred. I couldn't help but give a sigh of relief. _Why do I care about her?!_

Nozomi's POV

I sat in the Grove stroking Sumi gently.

"You should have gone home." Sumi said.

_I know_.

"Why won't you speak, dear?"

_I can't. I try but nothing will come._

Sumi sighed. "Tsukiko and... No it can't be!"

_It can't be who?_

"Lady Satsuki." Sumi breathed.

Tsukiko came out of the brush with a woman who looked ancient. The old woman shared Tsukiko's purple eyes, though her left eye looked somewhat blind.

"Lady Satsuki." Sumi got up and dipped her head in respect for the old woman.

I stood up and gave a small bow myself. _**"Who are you?"**_ I signed.

"Ah, yes." The old woman said. "Nozomi, third Jinchuriki of Sumi, heir of the Wood Kekkei Genkai, Medical-Nin, extremely talent Water Style user, poet, piano player and mute." She finished. She looked like she was thinking. "You know if you were a character in a book many would say you were overdone."

I didn't know whether that was a complement or an insult.

Satsuki laughed. "Yes. Yes. There is no doubt you are your mother's daughter."

My head snapped up. _**"My mother?"**_ The woman had captured my attention.

"Ooh, yes. Your mother... She was a very bright girl. Though you defiantly surpass her." Her purple eyes searched me. "I knew her very well and she would be proud of your decision to stay where you are need most over your own desires. She had similar choices, but she didn't chose right with some of them... Aw now, one mustn't speak of the dead in such ways."

_**"I repeat. Who are you?"**_

"I am Satsuki, younger sibling to Ichiro the Uchiha Clan Ancestor. Older sister to Hashirama the Senju Clan Ancestor. Daughter of Nobuyuki and Reiki."

_**"How can you be alive?"**_

Satsuki laughed. "A curious one you are! Much like Tsukiko was when she was younger!"

"Lady Satsuki, please." Tsukiko blushed.

"Dear, there is nothing wrong with being curious!" Satsuki laughed her rusty laugh. "Now Nozomi I have seen many trials for you, none are easy. Dealing with old friends who are unsure of what to think, dear, dear, those situations are never easy. There are people around you who would follow you to the deepest depths and farthest corners of the Earth and back. But be warned... There are some who seek to destroy you."

Her words were swirling in my head.

"I have also seen three young girls about seven. They will give you hell." _Great_. "But they will become some of your most loyal Shinobi."

_My most loyal Shinobi? My? God why can't my life be simple!?_

"That is all you are ready to know for now, dear. I will see you again." Satsuki turned and disappeared through the undergrowth.

Tsukiko stayed. "I am so proud of you, Nozomi. Your mother is too." Tsukiko smiled warmly at me before she followed Satsuki, "Oh, by the way. Nice choice with 'Concrete Angel'." Tsukiko winked at me before she vanished.

Light claimed me.

Kabuto's POV

Nozomi sat up slowly.

"Welcome back to the world of the living."

Nozomi rolled her eyes and jumped off the bed.

"Well someone's energetic." I raised an eyebrow.

Nozomi shrugged and looked around. She sighed.

"You still aren't going to talk are you?"

_**"I can't."**_

"Alright then." I shrugged. "We haven't been able to get Kimimaro out of that coffin... Is he even alive?"

_**"Yes. It's called a Coma Coffin."**_ Nozomi rolled her eyes.

"We have our work cut out for us." I went on. "With Kimimaro as ill as he is and working on a solution to Orochimaru's arms..."

Nozomi snapped her fingers. I looked at her. _**"Bones has a month! If we don't come up with something by then he's through! Forget Cockroach's arms! They can wait! But Bones can't!"**_

_A month! Kimimaro has a month! God why can't my life be simple!_


	22. The Promised Shinobi

Kabuto's POV

Nozomi poured herself over book after book trying to come up with something. We had been researching in vain for a week. She looked over all of Kimimaro's medical files. Her lips would move silently as she read, often signing _**"I'm missing something."**_

_**"You're not. We don't know enough about his body to do anything."**_ I'd reply

_**"You need to be a little positive."**_

Tayuya would often sit in here with us, getting whatever we needed. Tayuya never admitted it but she loved Kimimaro.

I watched Nozomi reread _'A History The Land of Water's Clans'_. She covered her face in her hands. Suddenly she slammed her hand down on the table. Tayuya jumped a foot in the air. Nozomi sprang up and grabbed a book from the shelf, she flipped the pages so fast I thought she might rip a page.

She stopped, skimmed the page and grinned. Nozomi plopped down in her chair and scribbled something down on a sheet of paper. She scanned it carefully, her grin spread even further. She slapped the paper down in front of me.

I glanced over it dumbfounded. "I don't believe it...."

"What? What is it?" Tayuya asked excitedly.

"I think she's done it."

Nozomi gave me a raspberry. I have to admit I deserved it.

"Really?" Tayuya looked like she was on Cloud Nine.

Nozomi grinned. _**"The plant is in the Land of Waves. It's rare on a global status as it only grows there. But in the Land of Waves it's as common as a clover. Pay up!"**_

Note to self, never bet against Nozomi. You'll wind up broke. I tossed Nozomi her winnings. _Great. I'm out an entire month's salary. Have to admit, she really does beat the odds though._

Nozomi was leaving the next day for the Land of Waves. The other members of the Sound Five wanted to go but taking too many might attract too much attention. In the end only Tayuya and Su were going with Nozomi to the Land of Waves. The only reason Su was going was because she knew sign language as she had a deaf little sister once. What happened to her is beyond me.

I was helping Nozomi pack a few medicines and a few books when Lord Orochimaru walked in.

"Lord Orochimaru." I said respectively, but some part of me wanted to attack him.

Nozomi barely inclined her head, her eyes were of pure defiance. Nozomi hadn't actually gotten permission to go. She was just going whether he liked it or not.

"You didn't clear this with me." Lord Orochimaru said.

_**"I don't care what you think, I'm going."**_

Lord Orochimaru had no idea what she was saying. I groaned inwardly. "She said 'I don't careyou think, I'm going."

"And if I say no?"

_**"I repeat. I don't care what you think, I'm going. And if you have a problem with it go to Hell."**_

"I repeat. I don't care what you think, I'm going. And if you have a problem with it... Well I don't think I have to translate that last bit."

Nozomi gave a silent laugh. Sign language for 'go to Hell' was the middle finger and let's face it everyone knows that one.

"Well if you're going to go then I want you to take something with you..." Lord Orochimaru grinned cruelly.

_Oh no... He's not going to make her take Sasuke go with her is he?_

Orochimaru made a motion with his head, as if signaling for someone behind him to come in. Three girls, about seven, came into the room. The one in the middle had silver eyes and dark blond hair, she looked strangely unresponsive somehow. The girl to her right had light blue hair and green eyes, her expression was almost bitter. The last and third girl she looked like a shy kid, with light purple hair, aqua blue eyes.

"From now on these girls are your responsibility, Nozomi." With that he left. But not before Nozomi whacked him in the back of the head with her Wood Whip. All three of the girls giggled at this.

The girl in the middle looked like she hadn't heard any of it, she laughed because of what she saw but she looked confused as to why she was left with us. _Weird..._

"Megumi's deaf..." The purple haired girl said quietly.

_**"Well that works out well for me. I'm mute."**_

_**"Really?"**_ the deaf girl, Megumi asked in sign language.

Nozomi nodded. Megumi looked at the other two girls and grinned. _These three are going to give Nozomi trouble._

_**"Pack a week's worth of things. We leave in the morning."**_ with that Nozomi went back to putting things in her backpack.

The three girls nodded and left without a word.

I snapped my fingers to get Nozomi's attention, it was something Nozomi did to get people's attention and I kind of picked it up. She looked up at me.

_**"Those three are going to give you trouble."**_

_**"I know, it'll be fun."**_

_**"What's the matter with you? Back in the Leaf all you ever wanted was your own Squad."**_

_**"I am happy, but right now I want to stay focused on the task at hand. Saving Bones' life."**_

_**"Why give you a deaf girl? He normally kills people with disabilities. He thinks its kinder."**_

_**"Maybe because I'm one of three people who know sign language in the whole Oto?"**_

_**"Might be."**_ I shrugged. _What is he up to?_


	23. Departure: Sisters Reunited!

Tayuya's POV

I was dressed and waiting near the exit of the base. We were supposed to leave an hour ago and no one was here yet but me. _Okay this is typical of Su but not Nozomi. _"Dam it."

I saw Nozomi coming through the dim light. "Bout time you got here!" I noticed there were three extra people with her. Three girls who looked about seven. "What's up with the kids?"

_**"They're my Genin."**_

I knew a little sign language from my time with Nozomi but all I could recognize was 'My' and 'Genin'. But I got what she was saying. "Whatever so long as they don't slow us down. What are your names?"

"My name is Ayame." The light purple haired girl said. "That's Nami." She pointed to the blue haired girl. "And that's Megumi..." She sounded pretty shy.

_**"Where is she?"**_ Nozomi signed.

"Su's always late." I scoffed. "What's her problem?" I looked at the blond girl, she was staring at me blankly.

"Megumi's deaf..." Ayame said quietly.

_Oops!_

"Sorry I'm late!" Su said as she raced toward us. We all turned, Megumi turned once she saw us turn. Su was brushing her dark blond shoulder length hair as she ran. "I couldn't find-!" She stopped in midsentence.

Su's POV

I couldn't believe my eyes. _Megumi..._ I knelt down in front of the deaf girl and put a hand on her cheek. _**"Is that really you, Imoto?"**_

_**"One-Chan?"**_ Megumi signed before she fell into my arms.

Flashback

Megumi was sitting on my bed playing cards, it was a typical afternoon for us in Oto. Or so we thought. There was a knock on the door. Megumi and I looked up. Megumi may be deaf but she could channel chakra into the air around her, enabling her to see sound waves. She didn't know what they were saying but she could determine if someone's voice was high or low pitch, and eventually recognize who was speaking.

"Yes?"

Lord Orochimaru came in.

"Lord Orochimaru." I said, both my sister and I got up and bowed.

"I need to borrow your sister for something." that was all he said.

I was hesitant. _**"He wants you for something."**_

Megumi shrugged and walked over to Lord Orochimaru. I never saw her again... Until now.

End Flashback

Here she was. In my arms. I released her.

_**"Where have you been? What happened? Are you alright?"**_

_**" I'm fine. I don't know what happened and I don't know where I've been, I just woke up yesterday."**_

Megumi never answered in questions in order. I stood up holding her hand.

"What are these three doing here?" I asked.

_**"Orochimaru gave them to me. They're my Genin."**_ I couldn't help but see a bit of pride in Nozomi's light brown eyes as she signed this. _**"Of course I know these three are going to give me Hell. But I look forward to it."**_ Nozomi smirked glancing down at the three young girls.

"I don't mean to be insensitive but Kimimaro's dying." Tayuya said awkwardly.

"Right." I said. The six of us left the base. I couldn't believe it... My sister was alive!

Nozomi's POV

We had covered a lot of ground before sunset. I stopped and turned off the road and into a field.

"Nozomi? What the h-" Tayuya remembered there were small children present.

I closed my eyes, I could see my birthmarks glowing from behind my eyelids. This wasn't like all the other times I had used Energy. This time I felt in control. I opened my eyes and the wood house was coming out of the ground. I walked over and opened the door. The others followed.

Tayuya's POV

Dream Realm

I stood in the middle of a forest. "Hello?" my voice echoed around me.

Nozomi stepped out of the shadows, smiling. She motioned for me to follow. She bolted before I had a chance to even move. Nozomi ran through the forest smoothly, she jumped over streams and over bushes. I scrambled to keep up with.

"Wait up!" I called.

Nozomi halted that very second, I nearly ran into her. She grabbed my wrist and pushed me through the bushes. I couldn't believe what I saw.

"Kin?"

"Tayuya!" Kin exclaimed as she raced over to me.

_God I wish this wasn't a dream._


	24. Memories of Pure Pain!

Tayuya's POV

I blinked in the morning light that crept through an open window. _Why did it have to be a dream?_

I sat up slowly in my sleeping bag. Two of the girls were sleeping near each other, Ayame and Nami I think, the deaf girl was curled up with Su. I glanced over by the window where Nozomi had fallen asleep by. Her things were packed and ready but she was nowhere to be seen. I noticed there was a note on the door.

Went into town for food and money.

Be back around noon.

Nozomi

_What are we supposed to do until then? Great! Aren't theses her Genin?_ I sighed in frustration. My stomach growled. _And no breakfast! Dam! _

I went to go find something to eat.

Su's POV

I woke up with Megumi's dark blond tickling my nose. Megumi wasn't easy to wake up, even before she went deaf.

Flashback

I came home from work in the market to one of the most horrific things I've ever seen. Megumi was lying unconscious on the floor. Something liquid surrounded her head. I walked over and stuck my finger in it. _Blood! It's my sister's blood!_

I ran as fast as I could into town for the local doctor. I waited outside the house anxiously as the doctor examined Megumi. _Please let her be alright! Please!_

The doctor came out solemn faced. _No! God no! She isn't dead! She can't be!_

"Su, your sister is alive, thank God, but..."

"But what?" I felt like my heart stop.

"She's deaf. There is extensive damage done to her eardrums."

"Oh my God..." I breathed.

"This kind of damage isn't normally done in one shot like that. By the looks of things this has happened before multiple times."

"My mother...." I couldn't say anything else, the words died in my throat.

"I see..."

I didn't need to say anything else. The next day my sister and I were placed in the orphanage run by the nuns. Our mother committed suicide the night she had dammed my sister to a world of silence. My father? What father?

End Flashback

I untangled myself from her and glanced around. Nozomi was gone, but by the looks of Tayuya's stuff she was still asleep. I shrugged. I glanced at Nozomi's note on the door. _Tayuya can watch them for a little bit. I gotta find something to eat._

Ayame's POV

I woke up and there was no one in the house but Nami and Megumi. I saw a note on the door. _They left us alone! No! Not again! Please not again!_

Flashback

I walked into my old home. "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I searched the whole house. They were nowhere to be found. I raced to their room and flung open the door. The dresser drawers were open and empty. A piece of paper lay folded on the bed.

I walked over toward the bed, my hand shook as I reached for it.

Dear Ayame,

Your mother and I can't support you anymore. Please understand that we love you dearly, but we can't survive like this. From month to month, day to day. I know you'll be fine on your own. You're my little trouper. Be strong, be well, be safe.

With Love,

Your parents

End Flashback

I walked over toward the note that was pinned to the door.

Went into town for food and money.

Be back around noon.

Nozomi

A wave of relief crashed over me, but it wasn't enough to get rid of most of my anxiety. I practically crawled over to Nozomi Sensei's belongings. I leaned up against her backpack.

_She'll be back. She'll be back. She'll be back._ The thoughts whirled in my head as rocked silently. _She'll be back. She'll be back. She'll be back._

Megumi's POV

I woke to my world of silence. My sister wasn't there, most likely to go find something to eat. Tayuya was gone, she might have gone with Su. I noticed Ayame was rocking by the mute girl's things. I saw a note on the door. _Did they?_

I walked over to the message and read it. Apparently the mute girl's name was Nozomi. I didn't understand why Ayame was freaking out like that, she said she was coming back. I knew of Ayame's past but...

I walked over to Ayame and wrapped my arms around her. I couldn't help but think of when Lord Orochimaru...

Flashback

I couldn't hear it but I could see the sound waves. The other nine children around me were screaming. I felt the same burning sensation as they did but this pain was nothing compared to the pain I felt that night when my so called mother beat me to deafness. I grabbed the hands of the two girls who lay next to me. _We'll make it. We'll make it. We'll make it._

The next day I couldn't move, I was in so much pain. Almost as much as the horrible night. I glanced next to me to the right, Ayame was asleep as if the pain was gone. To my left Nami lay motionless, but I could see the sound waves of her heartbeat, and I could feel her breath.

Light flooded the room as the door opened, I closed my eyes tightly. I felt Ayame jerk awake, she released my hand and sat up slowly.

I saw Lord Orochimaru was saying something. With that he and Ayame left with Orochimaru. I screamed, the only reason I knew was because I saw my sound waves and felt the vibrations. Orochimaru turned on the spot and Nami jolted awake.

I think Orochimaru said, "Three out of ten."

End Flashback

Nami's POV

I woke to see Megumi's arms wrapped around Ayame and the teenage girls were gone. I read the note and scoffed. _Yeah sure_._ In the end she'll just leave us to die. Why bother with her?_

Flashback

I woke in a small, dark, confined space. "Hello?!" I realized where I was. _A coffin! They think I'm dead! NO!_

"HELP!! PLEASE HELP! I'M NOT DEAD!!!" I sobbed. "I'm not dead... I'm not dead..." I fell into unconsciousness.

When I awoke in a dimly light room, in a bed. _Was it a dream?_

"Good. You're awake." I looked up. A pale man with creepy yellowish eyes stood over me. Somehow I knew he had saved me, but I didn't feel like I could trust him. I would later learn that this man was Lord Orochimaru and he would also leave me for dead.


	25. A New Squad: The Same Begining!

Megumi's POV

Ayame was shaking like a leaf in the wind. I felt bad for her but I was getting restless. I hated not doing something. Nami was standing in a corner looking bitter, but she was always like that.

I stood up and walked over to the door. _**"Come on. If they aren't coming we're going to find them."**_

_**"Why bother? They left us." **_Nami signed bitter as always.

_**"Her note said she was coming back... We should just wait here."**_ Ayame signed shaking still.

_**"Well I'm not going to just sit around and do nothing."**_ I was getting annoyed but I didn't let them know that.

_**"Alright. It beats just standing here." **_Nami walked over to me. Ayame got up as she pretty much had no choice but to come.

The house Nozomi had made sat near a cliff overlooking the village below. It would be quicker if we climbed down from here rather than taking the road. I started to descend and motioned with my head for them to follow. I saw Nami sigh and follow me down. By the time Nami and I were at the bottom Ayame was just starting to climb down, glancing upward every now and then as if unsure if we were doing the right thing. Nami yelled something to Ayame that made her scramble down. Sometimes I hate being deaf, I miss so much of what's going on.

_**"Where should we look?"**_ Ayame asked when we got into town.

I hesitated. To be honest I have no clue where Nozomi was going to get money. Maybe we could play the hungry children bit. God knows we looked the part. Our clothes were getting small, they were tattered and worn, colors faded. We could pull it off...

Nami's POV

We scored BIG with the hungry children bit. Of course it was Megumi being deaf that really hit it home! We were able to buy a pound of candy! YES! I may be bitter but I love sweets! We split the prize evenly amongst ourselves. If the teens want some they can get their own. I always felt a bit more playful when candy was in the mixture.

I grabbed Ayame's bag of candy and ran with it. They knew I was playing.

"Hey! Get back here!" Ayame raced after me.

I bolted down an alley. Ayame caught me and pinned me to the wall. "Give. It. Back." she hissed.

_Oops. I forgot about __her __dissociative personality disorder._ I handed her the bag.

"Thank you!" she went back to her sweet self. Behind her Megumi rolled her eyes, she may be deaf but she still knew what was going on.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" a group of five men were blocking the only exit.

Ayame, Megumi and I took our positions, ready to fight.

"Oh isn't this cute!" "Those little girls think they stand a chance?" Their jeers were really irking me.

Megumi naturally wasn't bothered by it. I doubt she would have been even if she _could _hear. But they were ticking me off.

"Eternal Nightmare!" I trapped one of them in my Genjutsu. Sadly that's the extent of my powers, one person. But what I was making him go through wasn't pleasant. But sinking in lava isn't pleasant for anyone, I think.

"Ooh! Tough girl!" more taunts and jeers came.

Ayame must have noticed the puddle near the men's feet because they were frozen in place. At the same time Megumi went at one of them with a kunai. _We are so out of sync with each other!_

Before me was a mugger and Megumi ice sculpture.

"What did you do that for!?" I shouted. "She was going for it!"

"She was in my way!" Ayame's violent side was showing through.

I wasn't able to hold my Genjutsu any longer. The man I had just released stood up and came at me. _How did he recover so quickly? _I pulled out a Kunai and charged at him as well. At the same time Ayame shot an icicle at him but it got me by the hem of my short dress and pinned me to the wall.

"Will you two stop getting in my way!?" Ayame couldn't hold it any longer and the ice melted. One of the men had Megumi in a headlock, her legs were kicking violently in midair. Unfortunately for Megumi the man was wearing shin guards.

_We're so dead!_

At that moment all of the men fell simultaneously. Megumi was able to gain her footing before the mad fell on top of her. She scrambled over to us.

I looked up to see Nozomi standing there, the golden glow that was around her hand was fading. She didn't look too happy. In fact she kinda scared me.

Her hands we shaking with rage as she signed. _**"What the hell are you three doing here?! Where's the others?! They were supposed to be watching you!"**_ she walked towards us slowly.

We backed up against the chain fence behind us. She stood inches from us and knelt down. Her light brown eyes scanned us carefully. Her anger was replaced with relief and she smiled gently. _**"At least you're alright."**_

_Why does she care?_ Ayame looked ready to cry, Megumi was confused. Me, I just wanted this day to be over, I wanted to run but there was nowhere to go. I don't know what I want.

_**"Let's go and get you three cleaned up."**_ she paused. _**"And maybe some new clothes while we're at it."**_ She picked up the candy that littered the alley and left without looking to see if we would follow.

Ayame followed without hesitating, Megumi thought a moment and followed as well. I didn't want to follow her but the way I saw it I had no choice but to go with them. _Why did she have to see us like that? Why? _

I may not like her much, but I cannot deny her strength in battle. Or maybe it was the fact that we were forced to be with her that I don't like her either way it's still embarrassing.

I guess we could have been given someone worse. Can't think of who but... Oh well, maybe I can learn something from her. I can't put my finger on it but there was something about her that reminded me of the three of us; Megumi, Ayame and I. _What is secretes is she hiding?_


	26. A Midnight Stroll

Naruto's POV

Kitsune and I raced through the Dream Realm. We had to tell the others what had happened. They were already waiting for us in the Clearing.

"What's this about?" Gaara asked. Despite what I had to tell them I could barely hold back a laugh. It is so hard to take Gaara seriously with Shukaku on his head.

"Did Nozomi go back to the Leaf?" Yugito asked hopefully.

"No." I wish I didn't have to tell them this. "She's never coming back." I clenched my fists, Kitsune rested his head in between his paws.

Everyone was shocked. "Why would Nozomi stay there? Did they force her to stay?" Fu asked quickly and anxiously.

"They gave her the option to go. They were... They were going to let her go, just like that. But she chose to stay..."

"They were willing to let her go?" Killer Bee wasn't going to rap, not at a time like this.

"Well... Orochimaru wasn't there. It was just a bunch of his Ninja but they were all going to let her leave. But Nozomi said, or signed, that the Leaf wanted her but the people of the Sound needed her."

"Signed?" Shukaku asked from on top of Gaara's head.

"Yeah. She wouldn't talk at all. From what I got she doesn't talk anymore..."

"It makes sense." Yugito said. "A lot of girls go silent after..."

"What are we going to do?" Cho asked.

"Let her stay." I said. "If she thinks she's needed there let her stay. Besides..." I perked up. "She normally is right about these things."

The others looked like they didn't want to believe what they had heard.

"I just hope she'll be alright." Yugito said.

"By the sound of things she's made plenty of friends." Fu said. "By the end of year she'll probably have more than half of the Sound Village following her!"

"I wouldn't doubt that." Hachirou said shaking his horned head. Everyone was soon pretty confident that Nozomi was alright. Well, everyone but Yugito.

Ayame's POV

Why do I have a feeling we're in trouble? I knew we shouldn't have left! The three of us followed Nozomi Sensei back to the house. When we got there Tayuya and Su were standing there both looking a bit panicked. Relief spread across their faces as we approached.

"Nozomi, I thought Tayuya was asleep when I left! I'm so sorry!"

"You should have checked!" Tayuya snapped.

"Oh yeah! Well-!" Su's comeback was cut off by a whistle from Nozomi Sensei.

_I didn't know she could do that...-_ Sweet Me

_Of course she can! She's mute not breathless or whatever!-_ Violent Me

_Okay... Sorry...-_ Sweet Me

_**"Knock it off!" **_Nozomi Sensei signed. _**"Let's just eat and we can get moving."**_ She sighed.

_Do you need me to explain that too?-_ Violent Me

"Where'd you get the money, Nozomi?" Tayuya asked while we were eating brunch. I sighed this to Megumi so she would know what was going on.

_**"Gambling Hall."**_ Nozomi Sensei shrugged.

_**"How did you get in?"**_ Megumi asked, clearly intrigued.

_**"Transformation Jutsu."**_ Nozomi Sensei shrugged. _**"I have notoriously good luck with gambling, unlike my grandmother."**_

"Cool." Nami said, she was clearly impressed. Nozomi Sensei nodded, acknowledging Nami's comment.

_**"Let's go. We've wasted enough time already." **_Nozomi Sensei got up and the house behind her sank into the ground.

We reached the Land of Waves two days later. Along the way Nami, Megumi and I had gotten some new clothes as our old ones were pretty much rags.

Mine new outfit was _so _cute! It was similar to Nozomi Sensei's. Only my pants were the same shade as an iris flower. My top was the same color as my pants and I also wore an off the shoulder top but the sleeves clung to my arms and didn't hang loosely like Nozomi Sensei's did. I also had a skirt similar to Nozomi Sensei's only mine looked like a water droplet instead of a leaf. Nami called me a kiss up. But personally I just like the outfit and maybe I did model it after Nozomi Sensei's. There's nothing wrong with it.

Megumi got a silvery colored elbow length shirt, with a buttercup yellow, layered pixie like skirt. Nami got some black net fingerless gloves that went to her elbows, ankle length black pants and a grey tank top.

Nami wanted to get a black tube top but Nozomi Sensei wasn't going to let her wear something like that. Nami wasn't too happy about it but kinda let it go since Nozomi Sensei signed Nami could get the gloves as well if she got the tank top instead of the tube top.

I felt rich as can be in my new outfit. Megumi looked like she was happy she was out of the rags. Nami probably couldn't care less.

"Where are we going exactly?" Nami asked and signed. "Or are we just wandering around until we find that stupid plant?"

_**"I have some friends out this way who might help us."**_ Nozomi Sensei signed.

"And that stupid plant is going to save my friends life you little-" Tayuya's little rant was cut off by a glare from Nozomi Sensei.

We stopped walking when it was getting dark and we found a clearing to spend the night in. When everyone else was asleep I snuck out of the house. I walked down the road to see if there was a town nearby.

"What are you doing out so late?" Someone stepped out the forest.

"Ummm...."


	27. Ice Angel

Ayame's POV

The person walked out of the shadows and into the moonlight. The person had long dark hair and was wearing a kimono. The teenager looked like a girl but I could tell it was a boy. "Out for a midnight stroll?"

"Umm... Yes?" I felt unsure of whether to run or not. I wasn't supposed to talk to strangers but something told me I could trust this boy.

"Where are you from? I haven't seen you around the village." The boy indicated to the town on the horizon.

"Who are you?" I countered.

"Fair enough." The boy shrugged. "I'm Haku."

"My name is Ayame." I said. "And you're right I'm not from around here."

"Traveling with your parents?" Haku asked.

"No. With some friends."

Haku had a faraway look to his eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked tilting my head to one side.

"Oh, nothing. Me and my friend used to travel all the time but..." Haku smiled. "Things all happened so fast after we came here it's hard to explain."

"I have time." I sat down in the grass in front of him.

Haku's story had me captured. How his parents died, him being found by Zabuza of the Hidden Mist... But what intrigued me most was about a girl named Nozomi who had come from the Leaf with her and her cousin's squads. The Nozomi in the story can't be my Sensei... Can it?

"And that's all there is." Haku finished.

"Is there like a pond or something nearby?"

"Yes, just that way." Haku pointed to where he had come from. "Why?"

"There is something I want to show you."

Nozomi's POV

I opened my eyes the second I heard the door shut. _Where does she think she's going?_

I sat up and put my hip pouch on. I glanced back at the others, they were defiantly asleep. I melded through the wall.

I bit my thumb and traced the crescent scar in blood. Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram. Smoke surrounded me. As it cleared I saw the figure I had been yearning to hold, to feel, to even see. Sumi.

I fell to my knees and spread my arms as Sumi raced toward me. I buried my face in her soft golden fur that seemed to glow in the moon light. I stood up slowly, still holding Sumi.

"Nozomi, I've missed you so much."

_I've missed you too._ I felt a tear fall from my eye as I looked down at her. Sumi started liking my face. If I could laugh I would have been laughing so hard that it would have woken the others. I put her down and did a Transformation Jutsu to make her eleven tails become one. I wanted to be able to have her with me.

It felt so good to have Sumi in my arms again, I hated shifting her to one arm so I could Blank Out to look for Ayame.

God! That's something I haven't done in a while!

Ayame was following someone in the woods. It was too dark to see who it was.

_Ayame!_

I took off down the road, putting my compact in my pouch as I ran. I bolted off the road and jumped through the trees, my heart was racing. Something glinted in the moonlight as it shot towards me. I gracefully dodged them. _Senbon needles?_

I punched the ground as I landed. The Senbon thrower was sent flying, a tree wrapped its branches around him. I put Sumi down and walked toward him.

"It's been a while, Nozomi." I stopped in my tracks. _Haku?_ I walked cautiously toward him. It _was_ Haku.

"Nozomi Sensei!" Ayame burst from the bushes. "Don't hurt him!" Ayame tried to punch me but I grabbed her fist.

I smiled reassuringly at her. I released Haku from his binds. _**"Sorry about that." **_I signed once I release Ayame.

"What?" Haku was plainly confused.

"She said sorry about that." Ayame said going back to her normal sweet self.

Haku looked at me curiously but decided not to ask. "Who's that?" Haku asked indicating to Sumi.

_**"Su Me."**_ Well there's no sign language for Sumi.

"Sue Me?" Ayame asked confused.

"Oh, Sumi!" Haku said but he was confused. "Didn't Sumi have e-"

I made a jerking motion saying shut up. Haku was smart and didn't go any farther. Ayame looked at Sumi, tilting her head to one side.

"Sensei where did that wolf pup come from?"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Sensei?" Haku asked.

_**"I'll explain later."**_ I signed and Ayame translated.

The Sun was rising on the horizon. _**"We better get back before the others have to go looking for us."**_

"But I wanted to show Haku something!" Ayame pouted.

_**"Alright."**_

Haku led the way to somewhere I didn't feel like asking. Ayame seemed to have taken a liking to my old friend sometimes she would run a little ways in front of us. "She's energetic." Sumi said good-naturedly from my arms.

We finally came to our destination. A pond... _That's what Ayame was so excited about?_

Ayame took a deep breath and stepped out onto the water. _So she already knows how to walk on water... That saves me some time if the other two know how to do it as well._

The water rose around Ayame, she bended it to her will. It formed shapes and swirls, some parts she froze, others she kept bending and shaping. When Ayame was satisfied with what she had done she turned to Haku and I as if for approval.

The ice behind her wasn't in any particular pattern, but it was beautiful none the less. The light of the rising Sun glinted off the ice. A large beam of Sunlight surrounded Ayame._ A little Ice Angel... Hmm... That has a ring to it..._

"Amazing..." Haku said. "She and I possess the same Kekkei Genkai..."

_Ayame... This is your true power... _


	28. Reunions and Greetings!

Ayame's POV

_Is Sensei scared of what I can do? Did I do well? What if-?_

_AH! Shut up! Who cares what they think?!- _Violent Me, which I think I'll call Kioko. Kinda ironic but hey. It's getting boring putting Violent me. So from now on your name is Kioko.

_That's stupid!-_ Kioko

_I like it._

_Jerk-_ Kioko

I looked anxiously at Haku and Nozomi Sensei. Haku was looking over what I had done in amazement, Nozomi Sensei was smiling. My heart leapt. I ran off the water and stood in front of my Sensei. "Isn't it pretty?"

_**"It's very beautiful, Ice Angel."**_

"Ice Angel...." I grinned. _I like it!_

_For once we agree on something-_ Kioko

Nozomi Sensei picked me up, I giggled as she swung me over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She whistled for the wolf pup to follow. Haku followed us back to the house.

Nozomi Sensei whistled when she opened the door. Tayuya, and Nami bolted awake. Su could sleep through anything and Megumi being deaf...

Nozomi put me down and walked over to Su and clapped her hands right beside her ear. Su jerked awake, waking Megumi in the process.

"What the Hell, Nozomi?" Tayuya asked rubbing the sleep the sleep from her eyes. Nami laughed at this. "Aw, shut it!"

"Whatever." Nami said rolling her eyes.

"You're no bottle of sunshine either!" Tayuya snapped.

"Ignore them. Their always crabby in the morning." I said.

Once everything calmed down and we were packed Nozomi Sensei made the house sink into the ground. Her abilities are incredible... But what's up with the wolf pup?

Nozomi's POV

Ayame pestered Haku with questions on the way to the town, all of them were about their Kekkei Genkai. Personally I don't blame her. If I met someone else who could use Wood Style I would be doing the same. Su was carrying Megumi piggy back, as Megumi went back to sleep. Tayuya was just staring off into space and Nami looked like she was in deep thought about something.

Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that little girl's mind. Nami was like the Shikamaya of the group, a little different but the basics are there. She obviously thought things through before she did them, that showed when she put the leader in her Genjutsu. Although she is more outspoken than Shikamaya.

Ayame was clearly Xia through and through. Hyper, sweet, both even use water style. Although Xia preferred hand to hand and her sword; Ayame liked using her Ice Style. There wasn't much difference between the two none the less.

Megumi... Well I don't know what to say about her. She doesn't let on much, even though she is deaf. She hid so much pain behind her mask. I don't know how else to describe her for now.

Me. I may not be a Jonin but when life gives you noodles make ramen. I did get the Squad but why? Orochimaru didn't trust me at all and why give me these three, clearly talented, but uncooperative and emotionally disturbed girls? Oh well. At least I have Sumi with me now.

My thoughts were cut off by movement that no one else noticed. I didn't know who it was but I had them bound by the branches of the surrounding trees. I had the branches bring him forth. _Zabuza! Oops._

"Long time no see. Now can you let me go?" Zabuza asked.

I gave a guilty smile as I released him. I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment. Sumi shook her head.

"Sensei you know him?" Ayame asked.

"Sensei?" Zabuza asked. "Didn't you become a Genin in May?"

_**"It's a long story."**_

Zabuza looked more confused.

"She said it's a long story." Su said. "And believe me it is."

"Great. We'll be translating for hours." Nami muttered.

I gave my silent laugh and shook my head. I tapped Nami on the head lightly. She just rolled her eyes.

Ayame was babbling away about random things, endlessly asking questions.

Many of the civilians recognized me as we walked through town. I waved to some of them.

"You're quite the celebrity around here." Tayuya commented.

"Well after what her, her cousins and their Squads did of course they'd be popular around here." Haku said.

"What did they do that was so great exactly?" Nami asked.

"They saved the village and us." Zabuza said.

"What that's it?" Nami asked. I cuffed her lightly on the head.

"There's a lot more to it than that." Haku said. "But from what Zabuza told me I slept through the good parts."

_**"I was told I missed the good parts!"**_ I gave my silent laugh.

"She said she was told she miss the good part." Ayame said. "What happened exactly? Haku told me a little bit but..."

"When did you two?" Su asked as she shifted Megumi, who was still sleeping.

"I went for a night stroll and we ran into each other and we started talking." Ayame said.

"Pretty much." Haku said. "I did most of the talking though. Although she did show me something very interesting."

"Oh?" Zabuza asked.

"She uses Ice Style as well." Haku said.

"Really? Well that is interesting." This Zabuza seemed so different than the one I first met. He seemed rather amused by Ayame's constant questions and random babble, understanding and patient with Nami's irritable attitude. _Who is he and what has he done with Zabuza?_

"What? How is that interesting?" Ayame asked. "I'm sure lots of-"

"Tayuya?!" We whipped around.

Kin stood there in the streets with Tsunami, both of them had their arms filled with groceries. Kin placed her bags on the ground and walked slowly toward us.

"Kin!" Tayuya was in plain shock. The two sisters embraced, neither of them could stop crying.

"What are you doing here?" Kin asked once they pulled away from each other.

"Kimi- Nozomi- I- Oh it's a long story." Tayuya couldn't stop stuttering. "What are you doing here?"

"After the Invasion Zaku and I broke off from the others to go off on our own and we wound up here. I got sick, a family here helped us out and we've been here ever since." Kin said excitedly.

"How do you know her Kin?" Tsunami asked.

"She's my sister." Kin said her arm was around Tayuya's shoulder. "She never let me forget who was older either. Two minutes big whoop." Kin rolled her eyes.

"Okay now I'm really confused." Nami said.

"We'll explain later." Kin said dismissively. "It's good to see you, Nozomi."

"What am I?" Su asked. "Chopped liver?"

Even if they didn't fully know what was going on everyone laughed. "It's great to see you too, Su."

"Can we get to where ever the heck we're going so I can know what the hell is going on?" Nami asked. I cuffed her on the head a little harder this time.

_**"Great. Another Sailor Mouth." **_I signed.

"What? What did I do?" Tayuya asked.

I shook my head. Sometimes I really wish I could talk, life would be so much simpler.

_Then speak.-_ Sumi

_I can't. I want to. But I just can't._


	29. What The Hell Is Going On Around Here!

Nozomi's POV

"So what the heck is going on?" Boy Inari asked. I call him that because he and my old Sensei have the same name and it kept confusion down for me.

"Well-"

Kin started to speak but I have a better idea. _Genjutsu: Memory Flashback!_

The green and gold light engulfed the room. _Might as well start it with when I found out Squad Seven was in trouble._

"Who's doing this?" Tsunami asked.

"Nozomi." Su said. "Last time she did this was unconscious for two days afterward."

Everyone glanced at me, I just shrugged.

"You got your butt kicked by a little girl." Nami commented to Zabuza. I cuffed her over the head. "Ow! What'd I do?"

Watching the last few months really made me realize something.... My life sucks. I never realized how much crap happened to me. I mean, I had several mental breakdowns, went into like four comas, had to leave my family behind... Some people would call it amazing that I survived so many things but I call it unlucky.

They laughed, cried, impressed, sometimes they just shook their heads and smiled. They were all degusted at what Sasuke did, soon they were caught up to the present.

"My respect for you just skyrocketed." Nami said. _But you're still going to give me Hell._ "Wow, Sensei you life sucks."

I shook my head. _Brat._

I released the Genjutsu, no time had passed.

"I have to agree with the kid." Tazuna said. "A lot of crap does tend to happen to you."

_**"I learn to live with it. Training in the morning, girls. Not too early, though. I hate waking up at dawn."**_

Nami's POV

I woke not too late, not too early, just like Nozomi said. I looked around; Megumi, Su, Tayuya and Ayame were gone.

I crawled out of the sleeping bag slowly. _I hate mornings. Just another day closer to death._ I went into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My bangs reached my chin but the rest of my hair was short, it didn't reach past my ears. I shook my head and ruffed my pale blue hair quickly. "Good enough."

I looked over my new outfit. It was rather plain I guess. Black pants that showed my ankles, a grey tank top, black sandals elbow length fishnet gloves... That's it. Not much to it. _Maybe I can sucker Nozomi into buying me a red skirt to go over top of the pants... _

_Nozomi can't be tricked like that, my friend._

It was that voice. A cool, but somehow warm, kind, female voice. I've been hearing it since a friend of mine died, Amaru. We had studied under the same Medic, Shinno. One day we found her dead, I don't know how she died. The rest of the day was fuzzy, I only remember pain.

I shook my head and walked to breakfast. When I got there Tsunami, Nozomi and the wolf pup were the only one's there.

"Where is everyone?" I asked sitting in an empty seat across from Nozomi.

"Haku's teaching Ayame some Ice Jutsu. Kin and Tayuya are catching up. Zabuza, Zaku and Inari are training and later Inari has lessons with my father. Megumi and Su left a while ago." Tsunami listed off. "And something tells me you two have some training to do as well. Looks like everyone's busy today." Tsunami said thoughtfully.

"What about you?" I couldn't help but feel a bit guilty that she would be here by herself.

"Today's my day with my friends." Tsunami smiled. "It's our social day."

_Happy?_ the voice asked.

_Yeah, I'm good now._

After breakfast Nozomi took me out into the woods until we found a decent sized clearing. _What is she going to do?_

She sat down and closed her eyes.

_What the-?_ "What the heck are you doing? Should we be training?"

She opened one eye, jerked her head saying for me to come over and join her.

_She is your Sensei.-_ Voice

_NO! She. Is. Not. My. Sensei! My Sensei betrayed me!_

_You don't know Nozomi.-_ Voice

_And you do? Who are you anyway?_

_Just listen to her. She won't abandon you-_ Voice

I sighed and walked over and sat down in front of her. "Now what?" I asked. _Man this is dumb!_

She opened her eyes and signed. _**"Let your mind go blank."**_

I tried to but the storm in my mind wouldn't stop raging. My worst memories kept flashing before my eyes. My parents lying dead before me. Finding Amaru dead. Those boys... Waking up in that coffin. Getting that horrible tattoo on the back of my neck... _STOP!_

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up

_**"What happened back then will never happen to you again. I won't let it. Just trust me." **_her caramel eyes were calm and comforting. _**"Clear your head. Relax."**_

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I could see green and gold light from behind my eyelids. They flung open automatically, I was in a grove in a pine forest. I felt safe, like someone was guarding me.

"What happened to the clearing?"

"Relax, you're safe here."

"Who said that?" I sat up quickly and looked around. The only person I saw was Nozomi... _But she couldn't speak... Right?_

"You're hearing my thoughts."

"Your thoughts?"

_Yes. This is rather odd... Only Jinchuriki can hear each other's thoughts...-_ Nozomi

"Jinchuriki..." I said slowly. "What are you-?"

"An excellent analysis." it was that Voice again.

I looked to the left. The wolf pup sat next to...

"The Zero Tailed?" My head was killing me.

_That I would like to know as well_... _Sumi, how many things have you been keeping from me exactly?-_ Nozomi

The wolf pup enlarged and it's on tail became eleven. "I tell you things as they come, Nozomi." The wolf had a similar voice to the Voice I've been hearing for about a year now, but it wasn't cool and warm. It was just warm, like an older sister would be. I think... I wouldn't know.

_Exactly how many Tails are there?-_ Nozomi

"Twelve." The wolf, Sumi I think, said a matter of factly. "The Zero Tailed is my cousin. The rest of us are siblings." Sumi said.

I grabbed my short hair and screamed. "What the Hell is going on around here?"


	30. History Repeats Itself, Yet It Doesn't

Nami's POV

I was scared and trembling and I don't know why. I looked over at the huge Eleven Tailed Wolf and the enormous Zero Tailed Leech. _This isn't happening!_

"Nami, please, calm down." Zero Tailed said in her cool voice.

"Why should I?" I screamed. It felt like a brick hit my head. "It was me... It was me who killed Amaru wasn't it?"

"Nami, no. Please listen t-"

"Just forget it!" I screamed cutting off Zero Tailed.

I turned and ran. I didn't stop. I couldn't stop. I didn't want to stop. I ran through the forest as quickly as I could.

I heard Zero Tailed call after me several times. I just kept running, blocking out all sounds, eyes shut. I don't know how long or how far I ran. I kept trying and failing to block the thoughts in my head. I felt like I had been running for hours, when I tripped over something large. I fell face first, it didn't hurt, but I did get a mouth full of grass.

"Ouch. Not again." A female voice grunted.

I sat up slowly, shaking my head.

"Who are you young lady?" I turned to see a blond woman in her twenties standing up. I noticed a cat with blue and black fur was giggling.

"Aoko!" The blond woman scolded the flame patterned cat.

"Sorry, Yugito..." The cat dipped its head. It's female voice sounded childish.

The woman named Yugito picked up the cat. Its _two _tails dangled over the side of Yugito's arms as she cradled Aoko.

"Y-you're a Jinchuriki..." I stuttered. _Why me?_

Yugito sighed. "Another person who judges us before they get to know us."

_She's just being a hypocrite.-_ Nozomi

"Great! Can't I just be left alone?" I wanted to run again but I was rooted to the spot.

_You can't out run who you are, Nami-_ Nozomi

"Nozomi what's going on? Who is this girl?"

_She is the Jinchuriki to the Zero Tailed-_ Nozomi

"The Zero Tailed, huh?" Yugito said slowly. "Our family seems to grow quickly doesn't it..." She sounded saddened by this.

_It seems so...-_ Nozomi

Even though I was just hearing her thoughts, I could feel hers and Yugito's sorrow. I could feel what another person was feeling. Again, something I've been able to do since Amaru died...

"That's because Shinno extracted me from Amaru." I turned. Zero Tailed and Eleven Tailed were near Nozomi. Sumi sat at Nozomi's feet, while Zero Tailed was coiled like a snake.

"W-what?" _No! NO!_

"Amaru would have died either way." Zero Tailed said sadly. "She was a good, strong girl but not everyone can handle a Tails' power. She was one of those who couldn't."

"It's true." Yugito said. "Many Jinchuriki couldn't handle Hachirou, the Eight Tailed. Killer Bee was one of the first to do so..." She blushed slightly when she said 'killer bee'.

"It's your fault..." I felt anger like I never had before. I raised a shaking finger at Zero Tailed. "IT'S YOUR FAULT AMARU'S DEAD!" I screamed. "IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR WHAT THEY DID TO ME! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

I ran again.

Nozomi's POV

I watched Nami run away again.

"Shouldn't we be going after her?" Yugito asked.

"No. Nami needs time to think." Zero Tailed said laying her head on the ground, almost as if she was sulking. She was probably hoping for this to go better than it did, but seemed to have been expecting it.

"Miu is right." Sumi said. "If I can recall correctly Nozomi ran when she first found out as well."

_In time she will accept who she is. We all have and as will she._

"It wasn't easy." Yugito said, she glanced down at Aoko. "Even though most of my life I didn't have Aoko at my side, I can't imagine life without her." Yugito brought Aoko to her face and kissed her nose. Aoko licked her face in return, Yugito giggled and snuggled Aoko.

Those two were a perfect match. Aoko's playful, childish nature with Yugito's kindheartedness and understanding. Naruto and Kitsune... Not ideal but from what I saw they had a grudging respect for each other. But despite how much they fought and argued they were close. Fu's outgoing and bubbly nature was the reverse of Cho's shy and quiet persona. Killer Bee's overconfident, cocky and stubborn behavior kinda clashed with Hachirou who finds his antics annoying but somehow comical. Gaara and Shukaku... A hard to describe pair. Gaara was serious and quiet most of the time while Shukaku never shut up. although Gaara acts considerably lighter when he is talking to Shukaku.

Sumi and I.... I guess she's like my conscience and yet a sisterly and motherly figure at the same time... I guess she was kinda like Grandma Tsunade as well, only she didn't get mad over every little thing. They both kept things from me but Sumi was always more willing to talk about things that my grandmother tried to avoid.

In a sense I think the Tails are our other halves. They complete our personalities. Well... Except for Naruto and Kitsune not much of a difference there....

Miu and Nami... I wonder how those two will get along...

"So how's your life been?" Yugito yanked me out of my train of thought.

I raised my eyebrow. _Do you really want to know?_

"Yes."

I rolled my eyes and let the gold and green light engulf us.


	31. Chapter 31

Nami's POV

I woke early. These last few days in the Land of Waves have been okay I guess. I just wish what I had dreamt was only a dream but I couldn't bring myself to believe that's all it was.

We had spent a week here, but it was time to leave. Tayuya didn't want to leave but we had to. I don't think Ayame wants to leave either, Haku had taught her a lot in the last few days. Ayame, Megumi and I have had three training sessions with Nozomi, our teamwork was still horrible but Nozomi said it as getting better.

Miu kept trying to talk to me but I pushed her away. I don't want anything to do with her. I hate being a Jinchuriki. I. Hate. It! I suppressed Miu's influence the best I could but it felt unnatural to do so. Nozomi did try to communicate telepathically with me but I pushed her away as well. I don't want anything to do with being a Jinchuriki. I don't want to use my powers I don't want to talk to Miu. I don't want to talk to Nozomi. I don't want to see or hear anything to do with Jinchuriki!

Most of the residents came to see us off. I didn't care, I didn't look back, I didn't wave. All I did was keep my gaze on the horizon.

Nozomi's thought rang through my head.

_You can't out run who you are, Nami._

_In time she will accept who she is. We all have and as will she._

I don't want to... I don't want to...

Tsunade's POV

I flipped through page after page of paperwork. Joy to the fricken world. I covered my face in my hands and looked out the window. The sun shone brightly and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The leaves were starting to turn color, as it was mid-October. _Nozomi..._

Flashback

A six year old Nozomi stood in front of an oak tree, her shoulder length hair in a braid. She always had a bittersweet feeling to this time of year. She loved the colors and they often inspired her but she hated to see the trees die but understood they would come back.

She stared at the tree in wonder. "Why do the trees die and come back but humans don't?" she tilted her head to one side.

"It's just the way things are I guess." I hate her and Shikamaya's questions sometimes. I can rarely answer them, but Konan often could. All three of them had a mindset for these things.

"I guess in a sense we do come back." Nozomi pondered. I had no idea what she was talking about. "When someone dies, someone else is born and the person who died lives on in them..." Nozomi's head tilted to the other side, her chin length strands fell over her face.

"I wish things were that simple." I sighed.

Nozomi's hair glowed in the setting sunlight. "What was my parent's favorite time of year?"

My heart stopped. _Minako..._ "It's getting late. We should head in." I picked her up, not answering her question.

End Flashback

_Why couldn't I answer a question as simple as that... I couldn't even tell her Hiroshi's favorite season... God I screwed up so badly with Nozomi..._

It was winter... For both of them. Minako loved it because she knew there was life under the frozen ground and water. She knew and understood the Cycle of Life and Death from a young age. She loved Winter.

Hiroshi loved it because it reminded him of Minako's hair. Her frosty, snow-white hair that reminded him of snow. He actually first met Minako in the winter. He had started in the academy in the middle of the year, because he was sick for the first half of the year. Hiroshi loved her ever since, almost like when Jiraiya first saw me.

But Nozomi loved Fall. Not too hot, not too cold. The colors of the trees, jumping in the leaves that littered the ground. For Nozomi Fall represented that nothing was permanent. That things would change from bad to good and vice versa. That things could always be worse than they are now and things could always get better. She was like the Season of Change herself in many ways...

It suited that Minako and Hiroshi were born in Winter and Nozomi in Autumn. It reminded me that Nozomi wasn't Minako. Alike in many ways but not the same. I all too often forgot that.

As Nozomi grew up I tried to replace her mother, as did Kushina, and Shizune. And when Konan was around her she also played substitute. She only had one substitute father, Jiraiya. Shikazen treated her like a niece. In a sense I think he was smart to do so. Maybe it was the fact that Kushina, Shizune, Konan and I tried so hard was what pushed her away. Perhaps it was overwhelming for her. Maybe us all trying to play surrogate mom was what made her miss her real mother so much. Did she feel smothered in that sense?

I had more regrets with Nozomi than I did with my other two grandchildren. Shikamaya, I treated her like a biological grandchild. I personally didn't give a dam if she was my blood or not, she was my granddaughter. Naruto was Naruto. I felt the same about him in this life as in the last life, and that's not a bad thing.

I was two thirds of the way done with the paperwork when I came across a letter from the Land of Waves.

_Dear Lady Hokage,_

_We just thought you would like to know that Nozomi was in the Land of Waves recently. She seemed fine, except for the fact that she wouldn't speak the entire time. She had four other girls with her, two of them were her age, one of those two was my twin sister. The other three were about seven. Apparently Orochimaru gave her a Squad. _

_I know shocker. He probably thought they'd give her Hell but it's quite the opposite really. One girl, Ayame, seems to idolize her. Megumi, the leader of the three girls, has respect for her but doesn't seem to trust anyone really. The third girl, Nami, was distant toward everyone. Even Nozomi. But I guess these things take time._

_Oh what I would pay to see the expression on Orochimaru's face when he sees these girls idolize her! HA! You gotta admit he's had it coming!_

_I don't know if you know she can do this but she was able to show us her memories. I couldn't believe the differences in the Sound Shinobi since Zaku and I left. She really has changed that place. I know it must be hard for you to deal with this Lady Tsunade but she's definitely alright. Apart from the not talking thing anyway. _

_I thought you should know about Nozomi's latest whereabouts and how she is doing. She was here because of some rare plant that was needed to save a friend's life. I hate to admit it but Nozomi really seems to fit in with the people of the Sound. Well, the new Sound any way. Or maybe they fit in with her... Either way she's saved a lot of people in her short amount of time there. I know she left but in a sense I think she belongs with them more than she did in the Leaf. When I was watching her memories she seemed to be more at home with the Sound Shinobi than the Leaf. Maybe it's because she feels like people actually need her there, I don't know exactly. _

_I just thought it you should know how Nozomi's been._

_Sincerely,_

_Kin Tsuchi_

_P.S._

_Give my regards to the rest of the Alliance! _

I reread the letter twice. _Nozomi..._ "Hmph." I couldn't help but agree with Kin. But that didn't mean I liked it.

_I guess you made the right decision to go. After all you do dream of peace... Maybe this is how you're supposed to do it... Save one Village of people from darkness... That alone takes away a large threat... _

I got up and gazed out the window. I watched kids play in the streets, people shopping and laughing, every seat in Ichiraku's was filled... I smiled. _Who'd have thought you'd be an angel for them. Even if the words you say are unspoken. A Silent Angel is still an angel after all._


	32. Chapter 32

Nozomi's POV

We made it back to Oto fine. People welcomed us back warmly, but I didn't listen much. I raced to the Lab as quickly as I could.

"You got it?" Kabuto asked.

I nodded holding it out. Not a leaf was withered, ripped or harmed in anyway. We got to work quickly, we modified the formula once but that was all. After hours of work the moment of truth came. This was the only chance Kimimaro had. If we were wrong. If I was wrong...

I released Kimimaro from the Coma Coffin. He looked paler than usual, he was weak and... It made _me_ sick to even look at his condition. My hand shook as I held the needle not even a quarter of an inch from his skin.

_What if it doesn't work? Or what if he has an allergic reaction to it? Oh God..._

My entire body was shaking.

Flashback

I was eight and my hair was to the middle of my back. I followed Grandma Tsunade from room to room in the hospital, observing everything she did like a hawk.

She was about to administer a shot to a patient when she smiled. "Would you like to do this one?"

I glanced at the patient making sure it was alright with her. She nodded. I grinned.

Grandma Tsunade handed me the needle. I had done this before on dummies but never on a real person. I did it perfectly and the patient didn't feel a thing. I was on cloud nine.

Not two minutes later the woman started shaking violently. Grandma Tsunade leapt into action. All I could do was watch in terror. _What did I do wrong!_

Half an hour later the woman was fine, I was in the break room shaking.

"Nozomi, it wasn't your fault. She was allergic to the medicine. If anything it was her fault for not telling us what she was allergic to."

I couldn't bring myself to believe Grandma Tsunade. I could have killed that woman.

End Flashback

I looked up. Kabuto had placed his hand on mine to keep it from shaking.

"If you want me to do it..."

I shook my head. _GROW UP! IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT!_

I held my breath as I inserted the needle in his skin. I felt light headed for a moment but it went away. The liquid was injected into his bloodstream. I pulled the needle out almost dropping it.

"All we can do now is wait."

I nodded in agreement. I walked over to one of the chairs at the table and collapsed in it. I must have fallen asleep.

Dream Realm

I look around. It was a place I'd never been before. It was a field of wheat, about waist high. One end faded into white light while the other end continued back to the pine and oak forest. There were several people walking past me, not taking notice. Some people ran into the arms of others, weeping with joy. Others looked sad as they walked on into the light. A few, but not many, were standing there like I was, but somehow I was different than them.

I looked around until my eyes landed on someone. _Kimimaro... _

I ran over to him, I wanted to call his name to get his attention but words wouldn't come. But Kimimaro turned anyway. I stopped when I was a few feet in front of him and held out my hand.

"I want to go with them but I want to stay with the rest of you." Kimimaro sounded like a confused child. Then I realized something... Everyone here was young, about six possibly five.

I smiled and held out my hand a bit more earnestly. He glanced back at the light as if he could see people waiting for him. I saw there _were_ people in the light, taking the hands of those who were walking into the light and pulling them in, hugging them, speaking to them. But some of the light dwellers pushed people out of the light, once they did that the person disappeared. Many people ran out of the light and raced in the other direction.

I shook my head, taking a step toward Kimimaro. He glanced at the light again, the back at me. He smiled and took my hand. I didn't hesitate, I ran pulling him along with me. As we got further and further from the light we got older and older. The second we stepped into the threshold of the pine and oak forest green light claimed us both.

Kabuto's POV

My eyes traveled from, to Nozomi, the machines, to Kimimaro and back to Nozomi. Why did I have a feeling Nozomi was up to something even though she was sleeping. Odd and powerful. Two words that fit her so well.

Kimimaro had improved greatly in the last five hours, almost like a miracle. I'd leave to tell Tayuya and the others but It would be stupid to leave.

Nozomi stirred at the same time Kimimaro did. Coincidence? Probably not with Nozomi's track record.

Kimimaro was conscious for all of two seconds then was back asleep. Nozomi sat up and stretched.

"Do I want to know what you did?" I asked.

Nozomi turned to me and gave me a look that said. 'Probably not.' _**"I'll go tell them he'll be alright."**_ Nozomi left, breaking into a run when she was halfway out the door.

I glanced at Kimimaro, it was like someone else lay there. The Kimimaro I had seen before the injection was some unreal, grotesque, dummy.

"Nozomi did this?"

I whipped around. Nami stood there on her tiptoes to get a look at Kimimaro.

"Yes." I was pretty amazed by what Nozomi had done. "She was one of the best apprentices in the Hospital. Actually she was better than a few of the full-fledged Medics."

"She was that good?" Nami asked, she raised a pale blue eyebrow.

"Actually yes. I kinda hated her for it."

"Why?"

"Jealous." I shrugged.

"Of what?" Nami scoffed. "She's just some stupid, stuck up bitch who thinks she knows everything. Makes you feel like you can trust her and she stabs you in the back!" Nami spat.

"I used to think that too." I looked down at the green eyed girl. "Like I said I used to hate her. I stole her work, tried to frame her for things. I wanted to make people see she wasn't so great. But..."

"But what?"

"If you actually get to know her she isn't so bad. She has her faults."

"Name five."

"One, she doubts herself. Two, her temper. Three, she's too trusting. Four, she's over protective. Five, she has no respect of adults."

"Exactly." Nami said. "What do you mean she's too trusting? She doesn't doubt herself. I haven't seen her blow her top once and since when is she over protective. And lastly she's a teenager."

"Give it time, get to know her and you will see her flaws."

"Still didn't answer me." Nami said.

_This girl is stubborn!_ "It was Nozomi being too trusting that got her hurt. She didn't think Sasuke would do something like that to her. She'll repeat things people say about her to make people think she's great and scare the crap out of them but she doesn't believe it's true. Meanwhile it is."

"Her temper?" Nami's pale green eyes glared at me.

"Trust me. You don't want to know. When she gets close to someone she'll often go overboard to protect them."

"I still don't think she's so great." Nami turned and left.

Nami's POV

All people have to say about her is good things and I keep hearing the same five faults. Is that all she has?

_Nami, trust her. She- -_Miu

_I don't care! I hate her and I hate you!_

I could feel Miu's sorrow, it felt like being dunked in ice water after being stabbed in the heart. But I didn't care.

_At least let me say this- _Miu

_Fine! What is it?_

_She's the one person who will understand you.-_ Miu


	33. Snake in the Grass!

Nozomi's POV

I watched Tayuya sleep in a chair beside Kimimaro's bed. I smiled at the sight. _All's well that ends well._

_For now any way-_ Sumi

I looked down at Sumi, I kept her eleven tails as one to keep suspicion down. But it probably wouldn't fool anyone who had seen Sumi in Tail Form.

It was my shift and I still haven't showered since I'd gotten back. Oh well, it's my job as a Medical-Nin to think of the patients first and myself later. I didn't learn that from Grandma Tsunade. I learned that from Aunt Shizune, she was the one who discovered my potential as a Medical-Nin.

Aunt Kushina, Aunt Shizune, Aunt Konan and Grandma Tsunade all tried to be a mother to me. But it was too much, I loved them all dearly but they smothered me. And they wondered why I spent so much time on my own.

I sighed. _I wonder how they're doing?_

Shizune's POV

I sat on the swing outside the Academy. The bell rang. _Finally._

Students ran out of the Academy laughing about whatever the class clown had done, complaining about homework, just being kids. I smiled remembering my days in the Academy, my graduation day... I distinctly remember seeing a younger boy with a very distinctive scar across his nose that would always look at me. Even though I was out of the Academy just before he was enrolled.

"How long have you been waiting out here?"

I glanced up, Iruka was leaning against the tree. I blushed slightly. "Not long." I lied.

He helped me up off the swing. For the last two months we'd always take a walk after he was done at the Academy. Never in any particular direction, sometimes we'd wind up in the middle of town or in the middle of the forest.

Today we took an all too familiar root. It was the root Nozomi and I used to take to the Hospital.

Flashback

Nozomi ran a little ways in front of me, slipping on a patch of fallen leaves. She regained her balance in the nick of time, and gracefully stood back up again.

The five year old blond shook her head laughing.

"You're rather excited today." I smiled.

She jumped up and down, she was normally more composed than this. "Uhuh! Today you're going to ask Grandma Tsunade if I can start training as a Medic!" She twirled around once.

"Aren't I already training you?" I raised an eyebrow.

She instantly looked guilty. "I-uh... I mean officially! You've been training me in secrete for a year now. I want Grandma Tsunade to see I can become half as good as you..."

"Half as good?" I blinked.

"I can never be as good as you, Aunt Shizune..." Nozomi wasn't just buttering me up, she was dead serious. She had no self confidence.

"If anything you'll be better." I said picking her up.

"There's no way I could be as good as you..." She repeated.

End Flashback

I smiled. _I wonder if she still thinks that she could never surpass me...?_

"What are you thinking about?" Iruka asked.

"Nozomi and I used to walk this way to go to the Hospital..." I smiled tucking my hair behind my ear. This was something that Nozomi picked up from me. She always tucks her bangs behind her ears.

"I see..." Iruka said. "I did see you two walk this way quite often."

"You watched me even back then?" I blushed.

"Well... A lot earlier than that actually..." Iruka rubbed the back of his head.

I blushed a deeper shade of red. "Sometimes it feels like Nozomi was never even here." I admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"It just doesn't feel like she was ever here." I hated this feeling, it made me feel hollow.

Iruka put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure she's fine."

Nozomi's POV

I sat Indian Style on my bed, flipping through "The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi". I love page 227.

'I'll never give up! Not as long as there are people who need me!' Naruto said struggling to stand.

'Why bother defending people who have wronged you!' the villain scoffed.

'The Curse made them hate! I will break it even if I give my last breath to do so!' Naruto charged at the villain.

"Nozomi..." Nami stood in the doorway. Her hand was holding her opposite shoulder, obviously feeling awkward.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Umm... I-I'm sorry for the way I acted. In the Dream Realm..."

I smiled at her and scooted over on the bed to make room. Nami walked in and sat down uncomfortably.

"What are you reading?" Nami leaned over. I shut the book. Nami backed away, feeling putout.

_If you're going to read a book, always start with the first page_

I handed Nami the book.

"I've heard of it. People said it kinda stunk."

_My grandfather wrote it. _

"Oh... I... Uh..."

I gave one of my silent laughs. _And at first it's a little dull but once you get past the first chapter it's a really great book._

Nami looked at the book and opened it slowly. She looked rather bored during the first chapter as predicted but the instant she started reading chapter two she was sucked in. I smiled as her eyes flew across the page, sometimes rereading a page grudgingly because she wanted to get to the next. I sat there for two hours just watching her read. I wasn't bored, far from it, seeing Nami like this made me happy.

When Nami was halfway through she started to get tired. Well it was late. She was struggling to stay awake.

"Do you mind if I take it with me?" she yawned.

_Not at all! Just don't stay up too late._

"You're not the boss of me!" Nami scoffed tiredly as she left.

_Some things won't change._ I didn't transmit this to Nami. _In time she'll learn._

Karin's POV

I walked home from the hospital in deep thought.

When word had traveled to Kusa about Nozomi I couldn't have been more shocked. Oda and Ginjiro couldn't believe it either.

I walked down the streets of Kusa in silence. From what I'd heard Nozomi had gone mute. How can someone who has so much to say go silent? The one who had shown me my calling. The one who brought several stupid Shinobi from several ignorant Villages together...

By this time I was out of the Village and in the large vast plains that surrounded the Kusagakure. I often came out here to think, almost everyone did. It was private because of the fifteen foot grass that hid Kusa.

_How could Nozomi go with Orochimaru after what he did to Dosu? After what he did to her Village.... But she did do it to save her family and friends... Does that make it alright...?_

My hand flew to my Curse Mark. It hadn't burned like this since the invasion.

_Orochimaru... _My eyes scanned the tall grass, looking for any signs of movement. _Where are you, you snake..._


	34. Decisions and Letters To Old Friends

Karin's POV

I closed my eyes and focused. It wasn't hard to pick up Orochimaru's charka signature. I'll never forget it.

I through a kunai in his direction. Naturally it missed. Kunai, senbon, shuriken... They never hit their target. So why do we have them? Personally I think it's just to look cool or something.

Orochimaru stepped out of the tall blades of grass and into the small area that had been stamped down over the years. His creepy yellow eyes glowed in the moonlight. His black, fathomless pupils were like slits.

"What do you want?" I glared at him pulling another kunai. Again, why do we have these things?

"I came to claim an experiment of mine." Orochimaru's words were like oil, it was slick and it burned the skin.

"Experiment?"

"You survived the Curse Mark. That makes you mine." Orochimaru took another step towards me. I didn't back away.

"What makes you think..." I glared at him, I was hiding my fear quite well. "That I would go with you?"

"You have two options..." Orochimaru said. His voice made a shiver go down my spine. "One you go with me."

"Like I'd-"

"You might want to hear what happens if you don't come." Orochimaru said, his voice was full of sick triumph. "Two, you stay here and my forces will attack your precious, little, insignificant Village."

"INSIGNIFICANT!" I shrieked and threw my kunai at him.

"You have a day to think it over..." Orochimaru disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_I have to tell Grandma Chetanzi!_

I sprang from one blade of grass to another. I didn't stop running even once I was inside the Village. I banged on Grandma Chetanzi door until she opened it. She stood there in her long nightgown, by the looks of it I had woke her up.

"Karin..." She yawned. "Do you have any idea-"

"I saw Orochimaru!" I cut her off.

She was instantly wide awake. "Come in." she stood aside so I could enter.

I followed her to her study. Her golden hawk like eyes were filled with urgency. "Where did you see him? What did he want?"

I looked up at her. She was a tall, thin and formidable woman but she cared for our Village and its people with all her heart.

"I-I saw him in the Fields. He said he came to claim an experiment of his." I slowly regained my composure.

"An experiment?" Grandma Chetanzi's gold eyes narrowed. They weren't at all like Orochimaru's. His were cold and murderous, hers were like molten gold, warm, caring, a little scary at times but nothing like Orochimaru's.

I grabbed my Curse Mark out of habit.

"I see..." Grandma Chetanzi said slowly. Is it just me or do all of the Village Leaders say that?

"He gave me two options." I looked up, still holding my Curse Mark.

"Options?" She asked sitting down behind her desk.

"Option One, I go with him."

"That is not much of an option." Grandma Chetanzi said dismissively.

"You might want to hear-"

"I won't let y-"

"LISTEN TO ME!"

She looked taken aback. No one ever spoke to her like that. "A-alright." she was still shocked.

"The other option was I could stay, BUT!" She was about to interrupt me. "If I stay he'll attack Kusa. And I won't let that happen over one stupid Genin."

"I don't care what your rank is. I won't allow-"

"Konoha could barely stand up against Orochimaru's forces. So what makes you think we could?"

"Konoha kicked Oto's butt in the invasion." Grandma Chetanzi commented.

"The only reason that happened was because so many Shinobi were there at the time who were willing to stand by Konoha!" I exclaimed. "You were there! You fought beside Lady Tsunade! There was no way they could have won alone! I don't care what you say! I don't care if you're Kusakage! I don't care that you're my Grandma! And there's no way I'll let my entire Village be destroyed because of me!" I just sounded like Nozomi! Cool!

Grandma Chetanzi looked deep in thought. She ran her hand through her short, grey, spiky hair. "Do you know what you're getting yourself into?"

"Nozomi did the same. And at first I didn't understand her choice. I thought she was stupid for going. But now I see why she did it. Sometimes one person has to be sacrificed for the greater good."

Grandma Chetanzi took a deep breath. "You do realize I'd have to mark you as a Missing-Nin for this."

"I don't care. My Village is more important than my life."

"I see..." by the look on her face she got an idea.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"I have a mission for you..." Grandma Chetanzi said slyly.

Tsunade's POV

_Does this mountain of paper ever end?_ There was a knock on the door. "What?"

"Lady Tsunade, this just came for you. It's from Kusagakure." Shizune held an envelope in her hand.

"Kusa?" Shizune handed me the envelope.

Dear Tsu,

As we are both very busy woman I'll cut to the chase my old friend. Orochimaru approached one of my Genin, Karin. In the Chunin Exams he branded her with a Curse Mark, now he's come to claim his experiment. He gave Karin two options. One she goes with him and he leaves Kusa alone. The other, she stays, he attacks Kusa.

_OH GOD!_

I refused to let her go, at first. But she convinced me otherwise. Your granddaughter's really rubbed off on mine. I will not declare her a Missing-Nin though. I made it her mission to gather information on Orochimaru and his forces by whatever means necessary. 

_Thank god! Dam! Why didn't I think of that?_

I thought you should know. I hope you're coping well, Tsu. I know it's going to be hard without Karin. Don't worry if I know Nozomi she'll be fine. She's a survivor. I guess both of them take after us in that way!

Your Old Friend,

Chetanzi

Trust Chetanzi's granddaughter to.... I smiled and pulled out a sheet of paper.

Dear Tanzi,

God! You scared me at first! I thought you were going to say you needed help! Karin certainly is like you. Even her hair is a bit like yours. I wonder if she'll get annoyed with it and cut it short like you did!

I wish I'd thought of that! Lying and saying it was her mission! Dam! I know you're right about them but I still can't help but worry. 

You'll never guess who actually misses Nozomi! Koharu! Who'd have thought! 

Funny how so many Villages are getting involved in this. Suna, Kusa, Konoha... Nozomi and Naruto befriended the Jinchuriki from Kumo, Taki and Suna.... I hope things doen't get out of hand. I have a feeling there are troubling times ahead, my friend. When it comes I hope that the Villages will be able to stand together to face this threat, whatever it may be.

Your Old Friend,

Tsu


	35. Playing Hooky, A Reunion and A Regret

Tsunade's POV

I didn't mind the mountain of paper work that sat before me. I just read, stamped, signed and moved onto the next. It became a rhythm almost. Amazing how much gets done when I'm not complaining about it. I needed the distraction, I guess...

I covered my face with my hands. _I'm not cut out for this anymore... _

_And I thought I had it bad last time.-_ Inner Me

_Shut up!_

"Hey, Tsunade-Hime."

_Great. Just what I didn't need. _I looked up, Jiraiya was squatting on top of my desk. "What do you want, Jiraiya?" I asked tiredly. "Hey!"

Jiraiya snatched the stack of paperwork that had yet to be done. He dropped the pile on the far corner of the desk. "You've been working too hard, Hime. Why don't you take a break?" He made the motion like he was drinking sake.

_Dam!_ "No, Jiraiya. I have too much work to do." I reached for the heap of papers.

Jiraiya grabbed my wrist before my hand traveled half the length of the desk. I felt his cold wedding band on my wrist. "You need a break, Hime."

"Jiraiya..." I said warningly, yanking my hand from his grip.

"Hime, you're letting all this get to you."

I sprang up in pure rage. "I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR FOOLING AROUND ANYMORE, JIRAIYA!"

He fell of the desk backwards.

"As much as I would like to go out and drink, gamble, just cut loose and have fun I can't! I have too much work to do! With all that's going on I can't!"

Jiraiya looked a little scared for a moment, but then shook his head. I turned my back to him, I was still shaking, on the verge of tears. "I have to be Hokage first before anything else. Before a Medic, a mother, a grandmother, before a wife..."

_Are you hearing yourself!-_ Inner Me

I jerked a bit as he placed his hand on my shoulders. He wrapped his arms around me, I always feel so small when he did that. "You remember the time I got hurt and you wouldn't let me fight, but I still wanted to?" he asked.

"Which time? I lost count." I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Every time I guess..." Jiraiya rested his chin on my head. I could feel his warm breath. "And each time you made me sit back until you said I could fight again."

"Yeah..." _I don't know whether or not I like where this is going._

"Well, now I'm telling you that you need to sit out for today." He turned me to face him, I was lost in his black eyes.

Even though I wore heals I had to stand on my toes to kiss him. "I'm sorry. I-"

"Come on. Let's go." His grin spread across his face. "Besides it would really tick off the council."

_Dam! He really does know how to persuade me._ "I guess I do need a mental reprieve."

I twirled my hat in my hands before I placed it on the desk. Jiraiya and I snuck out the window. It felt good to be out of that office. We just walked aimlessly while we talked and laughed. Somehow we'd wound up in the forest.

"Admit it. You're glad I came and ticked you off."

"I don't have to admit anything, Baka." I turned my head away playfully. "Hey!"

I laughed as he swung me in a circle. We hadn't acted like this since the Mina Twins were kids. After he put me down I realized where we were. _The Third Training Ground..._

"A lot of memories here." Jiraiya said solemnly.

"Yeah." I walked over to the middle post and rested my hand on it. "Back when we were Team Hiruzen..."

"The good old days." Jiraiya rested his hand on my shoulder. "Despite how things are going we did have some good times."

"Like the time you and Orochimaru replaced Hiruzen Sensei's noodles with worms?"

"Or the time you threw all three of us in a river?" We both busted out laughing. "I wonder how Orochimaru's holding up against Nozomi."

"Kin sent me a letter the a little while back saying Nozomi was in the Land of Waves."

"She was?"

"Yes. And from what Kin was saying Orochimaru gave her a Squad."

"Is he insane? !" Jiraiya exclaimed. "He must be asking for a coup!"

"Koharu said he's most likely banging his head off the wall going 'Why did I bring her here?' To be honest I think he probably is!" We both started laughing again.

Nozomi's POV

"Nozomi! Wake up!" Then a sharp note rang in my ears.

I bolted upright. Tayuya was standing in the doorway smirking, her flute was to her lips. "Good, you awake." I threw my pillow at her, she almost dodged it. "Hey!"

Tayuya had been in a much lighter mood these last few days. It might have something to do with her boyfriend being out of the danger zone. I rolled out of bed. Sumi was on the ground covering her ears with her paws.

"Sorry, Sumi." Tayuya said rubbing the back of her head. "Hurry up! There's a new girl today. And she gets her 'Welcome to Oto' initiation meal..." Tayuya grinned like a cat.

I rolled my eyes and gave a silent laugh as Tayuya shut the door. I brushed and braided my hair quickly.

Tayuya, Su, Kotone and I walked into the Mess Hall just in time to see who the newbie was. _KARIN!_

Orochimaru's POV

I sat pondering over the events since Nozomi got here. Tayuya went from wanting to kill Nozomi to willing to follow her to Hell and back. Kabuto very well might have a crush on the blond mini-Tsunade. Nami was actually being half friendly to Nozomi. Megumi actually seemed to trust her. Many of them seemed like they'd follow her to Hell and back. I had thought they'd follow Sasuke and hate Nozomi.

I started to hit my head off the wall. "Why did." Bang. "I." Bang. "Bring her." Bang. "Here?" Bang.

_I am going to have such a migraine in the morning... _


	36. Desperate Measures!

Koharu's POV

I opened the door to Tsunade's office and of course she wasn't there. _Figures._ I squinted at the open window. _She has been pretty stressed lately... Can't say I blame her._ I placed the stack on her desk.

There has been an abnormal amount of paper work, I don't ever recall Hiruzen having to do this much. Fate and Destiny must be making her pay for something or maybe Hiruzen just pushed it all off. Either one made sense to me. Although it could just be Tsunade's bad luck.

I have always found it odd that Tsunade lost every bet and gamble while Nozomi won hers. Nozomi... Now there was a girl who was hard to understand. Powerful but no self-confidence. A mind for politics but hates political affairs. Compassionate but tough. She contradicts herself in so many ways.

She pissed me off with her cunning and well thought-out comments. Saying how stupid politics were, but would always eaves drop on council meetings. Would often interrupt and come up with more and better ideas than any of us could come up with. She interrupted Daimyos, Kages and Village Leaders from many countries and would often amaze them with her logic and heart. It got to the point where she just sat in at meetings, not even bothering to conceal herself. She drove me crazy! I hope she's giving Orochimaru Hell for all of Konoha right now.

Flashback

Hiruzen and the Raikage had somehow gotten into an argument over the Hyuga Incident.

"And I say it was your fault!" Raikage shouted, he had always been headstrong.

"Well-!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP ABOUT IT!" Nozomi kicked down the door with her amazing strength, though nowhere near on par with Tsunade's. "It's Kumo's fault for breaking the treaty BUT!" Nozomi shouted before the Raikage could interrupt. "But," Nozomi said much softer, it had a calming effect on the two Kages. "Hiashi didn't have to kill that Kumo Shinobi, he could have simply knocked him out and that be that. It was both Villages faults in a sense but Kumogakure did provoke the situation. Its ancient history and let it be."

Ā gapped at the eight year old girl. Nozomi was smiling as she left the room.

"Who does that brat think she is?" Hiashi Hyuga exclaimed after Nozomi left. "She has no idea-!"

"I think she sees the extra degree that you don't." I shot at him. The expressions on Ā's and Hiashi's faces was priceless. I almost hated to admit it at the time but Nozomi was right.

End Flashback

I felt a twinge of pride in Nozomi that day. Both Villages had been so stuck on one way of looking at things and that was their own. But Nozomi never thought from one point of view, she looked at everything three hundred and sixty degrees. I may call her an insolent, disrespectful, temperamental brat but she was defiantly a brilliant, kind, compassionate child. A young woman who kept the pro's and con's for both sides into consideration. She _really_ has to be giving Orochimaru Hell.

Jiraiya's POV

It was weird to wake up and not see Tsunade and Nozomi virtually asleep at the breakfast table. I had always looked forward to Naruto snatching Nozomi's breakfast and Nozomi making something even better than what she had been eating to screw with Naruto. You think the kid would learn by now.

Tsunade was almost always gone before I got up anymore just to bury herself in paperwork (which she hates) to shut out the rest of the world. Even after I got her to cut work last week she still did the same crap. She was in a deeper depression than when the Mina Twins died.

_Time for drastic measures._

I walked through town slowly, trying to think of what will send my wife over the edge.

"Hey Grandpa Jiraiya." Shikamaya walked up to me.

"How've you been?" I asked.

Shikamaya shrugged. "I've been better but I've been worse." Shikamaya fingered the blue and green paper flower in her hair. "Grandma Tsunade's been so depressed lately."

"I had her out of it for a little while but..." I shrugged in defeat.

"She'll get over this whole 'My life sucks' stage soon."

"You don't." I kidded, nudging my granddaughter playfully.

"That's the Nara in me." Shikamaya said dismissively. "I just wish I knew why she was acting like this."

"So do I... Got any ideas on how to snap her out of it?"

"Weeellll..." Shikamaya said cunningly. "I might have something in mind..."

"Anything to get her to stop acting like this."

"Alright then..." She stood on her toes and I knelt down so she could tell me her little plan.

_Dam she's a fricken genius! But why did all of her plans involve me getting beat up?_

I took a deep breath before I entered Hime's office.

"Jiraiya I'm not cutting work again." She said not even looking up.

"Alright. I just wanted your opinion." The look on her face was just how I thought it'd be.

'What did he do now?' Hook. Line. Sinker. "Fine what is it?"

"This." I rolled up my sleeve.

"YOU FUCKING BAKA!" Tsunade punched me square in the face. _When did she move? Dam I forgot how fast she was!_ "WHEN IN THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT? ME AS A PREGNANT PIN UP MODEL? YOU BASTARD!" She punched me with each word. _Shikamaya if this doesn't work you are in so much trouble!_

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" she continued punching me. I have no idea why ANBU weren't bursting into the room.

She collapsed out of mental and physical exhaustion. I hated seeing Hime cry like this but she needed to let it go. "Let's go home." I whispered in her ear. She nodded, I wrapped an arm around her small shoulders and we disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade's POV

I felt so hollow. So empty. Everyone was slipping away. Minako, Minato, Yahiko, Nagato, Nozomi, Nawaki... I lost so many and I'm losing more. Who's next? Konan? Naruto? Shikamaya? Jiraiya?

_No... God, please no... Stop taking everything away from me... Please... Please..._


	37. Comparisons

Tsunade's POV

Dream Realm

I turned him down, yet again, we were just ten.

I got drunk and he knocked me up, I never told him then. I lost my daughter and I never knew it. My son lived and I had to watch him grow from a distance.

I fell in love with Dan. But perhaps I never loved him at all. Maybe I just used him to fill the void of the one I really loved but couldn't have, wouldn't let myself have. Did I cry when he died so I could cry for the two men that I really wanted in my life, but could never truly have?

How could I leave three innocent children to die and let Jiraiya look after them on his own? Perhaps not to remind me of the son I couldn't have.

He died because I gave him the necklace, not knowing it was cursed.

I couldn't tell him how proud I was when he graduated, I couldn't tell him how proud I was when he became a Chunin, a Jonin, when he got his Squad of Genin. The only time I got to tell him I was proud of him was when he became Hokage. I cried like everyone else did when he died but for another reason.

I gazed upon my newborn grandson, not sure how I felt about him. Hate, for unknowingly taking his father's life or love, to hold him and claim him. I chose neither, I ran. But he found me, both of them did. My grandson and former lover. Why would I want the job my son died for? He died because of the title Hokage? Why did I bet that my grandson couldn't perform the technique his own father, my son, created and with the stakes that we bet?

How many times I could have told them both. How many times I could have told them I loved them. How many times he called me 'Grandma Tsunade' and was unknowingly right to do so.

I blew my last chance to tell him I loved him. I blew my last chance to tell him I bore his child, his son. But somehow he knew, but never said a word.

I stood before Jiraiya's grave, my legs just gave out, I couldn't stand through the pain anymore as I had been doing for so long.

_How could he leave me alone? How could he just die on me? How could I break his heart over and over again? How could I not tell him? I'd give anything to do it over again._

I somehow got what I wanted. I got to do it over again. It was better but at the same time worse.

I turned him down time after time yet again.

I still let him knock me up. I told him, we married. I nearly lost my daughter again but she lived both of them lived. She had my will, my strength but she was still stronger. I got to raise them, hold them, kiss them.

I got to make love to him more times than I could count without guilt. I could have him hold me, let him wrap his arms around me.

Why did I give him that necklace? Why?

I realized I never loved Dan. I used him to fill the void. He still died under my hands but I never felt the immense sorrow that I did before. I felt sad I couldn't save a life but not that I lost him personally.

We brought them with us. Raised them beside the Twins, loved them like they were our blood. I could them all how proud I was. When they graduated, when they were made Chunin, Jonin, when some of them got Squads. I still got to tell him I was proud when he became Hokage but it felt so much better this time.

Two sons died, one daughter died, one son left and one daughter remained. One son died in battle, one son and daughter died in Sealing.

A grandson and two granddaughters, they call me 'Grandma Tsunade' I never dreamed this would happen. But one was taken away. She left, but was taken. She was hurt, who knows what's happening to her now...

"You dwell on the past too much Mother."

"Minako..." I turned and faced my daughter. She looked exactly how she did when she died, shoulder blade length white hair, a pale blue knee length nightgown, her light brown eyes sparkled. I held her in my arms, I couldn't help but cry and neither could she. "Why did you have to do it?"

She pulled away. "Mother I had no choice and even if I did I would have done it anyway." She suddenly became serious. Sometimes I hated this side of her. "Nozomi is fine. She's stronger than either of us. Most people in the Sound respect and like her more than Orochimaru." She smiled gently. "She'll be fine. But what is the matter with you Mother? Living life a second time not as good as you thought it would be? Not as easy?" She raised her eyebrow.

"I never expected it to be easy." I confessed. "But I didn't expect things to be worse than before."

"How are things worse Mother? You've lost a little more but you've gained so much." Minako placed her hands on my shoulders. "Snap out of this. History repeats itself to a point but these things will change. Nozomi may not need you anymore but the rest of the Leaf still does." She turned and left with that. A golden light claimed her retreating figure.

I stood there still comparing my two lives. _I guess this one is better... And it's worth living for._

* * *

I will not be updating for a while. I am working on a project that shall benifit all of my readers so please be patient!

with authorly love,

freewolf17


	38. A Long Awaited Showdown!

Tsunade's POV

I blinked in the morning light, my head spun and ached. _God this is worse than a hangover!_

As my blurred vision came into focus I realized I wasn't in any of the rooms in the Senju Mansion. But I knew where I was, during the Second and Third Wars I virtually lived here. The Hospital.

I sat up slowly and looked around the white room. No one was here although by the looks of things Jiraiya was in here not too long ago, he had left the notepad he uses for brainstorming on a chair near my bed. I noticed my Hokage robes were folded on a small table on the other side of the room.

I got up slowly, I wobbled a bit but soon regained my balance. I grabbed the robes and pulled them over my head and hospital gown. _Why am I still wearing a bra? Oh well._

A piece of paper fluttered to the ground after I picked up my hat.

If you wake up in time you might want to get to the Meeting Room ASAP. I don't think you'll like this.

There was no signature. I continued to stare at the note. I recognized the handwriting but I forget who it belongs to. Several combinations of faces and hand writings ran through my head. The door opened pulling me from my thoughts.

"Hime! Thank God you're alright!" _Jiraiya!_ He stood in front of me, cupping my face in one of his hands.

I slapped him across the face and while he was still dazed I kissed him. "That's for the tattoo." I muttered.

"What, the kiss?" He asked cheekily.

"No. That was just for being you." I said as he wrapped his arms around me. "By the way you better get some cloths but on that."

"Actually it was a Henna. It's mostly gone now."

_You have got to be kidding me! _Out of the corner of my eye I saw the note on the floor. _The meeting!_I pulled away. "Jiraiya, did they call a meeting?" He looked hesitant. "Jiraiya..." I said warningly.

"Yes, it started a few minutes ago." He said reluctantly.

I rushed past him and walked swiftly through the halls of the Hospital. Several Medics looked like they were going to tell me to go back to bed but decided against it.

"Hime!" Jiraiya called after me. "Hime, you can settle this later! You need rest!" he caught up to me after I was already outside of the Hospital.

"Dam it, Jiraiya!" I spun around to face him. "I've been moping for too dam long! I need to stop feeling sorry for myself and do the job that Hiruzen Sensei left me! Now you can either shut up and come with me or get thrown halfway across the Village _again_."

He glared at me. "You. Are. Stubborn." Jiraiya said through his teeth.

"Can't argue with that. Now let's go." I walked briskly to the Hokage Mansion with Jiraiya at my heels. The entire time he kept mutter things like 'Foolish woman' 'Stubborn woman'. I'd get him for it later but right now I have a Council to put in place.

I burst into the Meeting Room. "Sorry I'm late. What'd I miss?"

"What is this about?" Although I have a general idea...

"Well now that you're back, Lady Hokage, the purpose of this meeting is void." Danzo said getting up. God did he look bitter!

The other members of the Council got up and left. Most looked relieved, but some of their expressions said 'Crap! So close!' I smirked as they left.

Homura didn't say anything, he just left after glancing at Koharu. Leaving both of us alone with each other.

God, why doesn't he just ask her out already! It's been decades! Everyone knows they like each other. Probably just trying to maintain a professional relationship. Bad idea, I speak from experience.

"You have timing." Koharu said. I noticed she didn't say whether it was good or bad timing. With that she left.

I went out for a drink after I finished what I call a day's worth of paperwork. Translation, not much.

"Figures you'd be here." I looked at the booth across the aisle from me. Koharu sat alone, drinking a cup of sake. Don't ask me how but we somehow wound up drinking together.

"I take it Danzo was about to take my place." i said matter-of-factually, yet slightly drunkenly.

"You were out for two weeks."

"Two weeks? Wow. Surprised you guys waited this long."

"It wasn't easy. Some people wanted to permanently replace you."

"Including you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"I have too much respect for Nozomi to do that." I think Koharu was just as surprised as I was that she said that. Maybe it was the sake. "Tsunade..."

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you fight with Hiruzen against Orochimaru?"

"Nozomi said it was his fight." I thought struck me. "You know in all the years I've known you I've never seen you fight once."

"So you're saying I can't fight?" Koharu almost snapped.

"No. I'm-"

"I could beat you any day." Koharu challenged. Yeah, she's drunk.

"Is that so?" I asked. Yep, I'm drunk too.

"You wanna find out?" Koharu said a little loudly.

"What the Hell! You're on!" I said.

Don't ask me when or how but we wound up in some clearing in the forest.

_Dam I must be drunk._

Koharu made the first move, drawing a kunai and throwing it at me. I easily dodged it, but I caugth the smirk on Koharu's face.

_What-?_ I suddenly felt a strong electric charge surge through me. It was strong enough to make me fall to one knee. _I see... Lightning Release... She sent the electric charge into the kunai and it jumped from there to my body... This won't be as easy as I initially thought..._

"Still think this is going to be easy?" Koharu asked me.

"There's no way..." I appeared behind Koharu. "I'm going to let you win so easily!" I went to punch her but she used a move that used my strength against me. I flew a few feet backwards. _Dam I didn't think she was this good... Uncle Tobirama did train her... But this style of fighting... _"Alright, enough playing around!"

"So you finally decided to get serious about this..." Koharu smirked. She drew the metal pin from her hair, it fell in waves. The short pin expanded into a long, thin staff. "Good. I'd hate for this to be too easy."

I came at her again. She made several quick jabs at me with the staff as I tried to get a blow in. _She's fast!_

I almost landed a blow but she she caught my wrist with her staff and flung me to the ground. I got up but she just kept doing the same thing, flinging me to the ground.

I went at her again, things seemed to move in slow motion. She flipped me with her staff and at the same time I struck her behind the knee ever so slightly. I was able to catch a glimps of Koharu's face, it said 'Uh oh'.

_Gotcha!_

Koharu tried to move but the wrong part of her body moved. "What did you do?"

I smirked. _The same thing that I did to Kabuto in my first life. Hmmm... I wonder how he is...? _Okay that was random.

It took her ten minutes to regain full control of her body, during which I took full advantage of.

We were both tired, and running low on Chakra. Part of me wanted to stop and call it a draw but the other part of me wanted to kick her butt. "You ready to give up yet?" I asked.

"Not even close!" Koharu said.

The beads at the end of her staff were taking on an electric charge, the glow around them glowed brightly. She made a motion like she was going to fling the staff at me but the Lightning Spheres flung off of the beads and at me. I dodged the Lightning Spheres and punched the ground at the same time. One of the smaller Spheres hit my ankle. Koharu's foot got stuck in the large crack in the ground, I heard it snap as she fell.

We both lay on the ground not to far from each other. Her ankle was bent in an awkward angle and my ankle smoked. I got up painfully and limped over to her.

"Why don't we call this a draw?" I said helping her up.

She winced as I pulled her arm over my shoulder. "That sounds good to me."

_**Authors Notes**_

How did you like it? Koharu actually did something besides talk! Please tell me what you think! I decided to put my project on hold until I finish Silent Angel, i figured it would be cruel to make you guys wait... So... Yay for you!

with authorly love,

fw17


	39. Bells, Teamwork and Bets!

Nozomi's POV

My Girls' teamwork has improved greatly since I first saw them fight in the ally way. I think it's time I gave them a certain test.

I walked over to a loose floorboard near the dresser and lifted it out of place. Under it was a array of bells of all sizes that Kin had left behind assuming she'd come back. All I needed were two, small bells around the same size.

"What are you doing, dear?" Sumi asked, stretching.

_I think it's time they had a little test..._

"Do you honestly think they're ready for something like that?" Sumi asked sitting next to me on the floor. "I mean, Megumi barely trusts you, and Nami still doesn't respect you very much. Ayame is the only one what actually likes you."

_What does that have to do with teamwork?_

Sumi sighed and reached into the floor grabbing two small bells. "Will these work?" She asked from around the leather straps of the bells.

_Perfect. Thanks Sumi._ I scratched her behind the ear as I took the bells from her mouth and tied them to my hip pouch.

I walked to breakfast with Sumi in my arms. I passed Orochimaru on the way like every morning, he was heading back to his study. He glanced at the bells on my pouch, I noticed his eyes briefly took on a far away look before turning into his usual sadist expression.

I walked into the Mess Hall, everyone was still half asleep. I took my usual seat between Kotone and Su. Megumi sat on the other side of Su, Ayame next to Kotone.

_Nami, where are you?_

_Sleeping! Go away!- _Nami

_Well get up. I have special training planned for you girls today. Meet me outside in twenty._

_Ugh!- _Nami

I had a feeling she just rolled over in bed and pulled the covers over her head.

Despite Nami's reluctance all three of my Girls met me just outside the Base. I motioned for them to follow. I found a suitable clearing for the exercize.

**_"Alright today's training objective is for you girls to get these bells from me." _**I moved my hips a bit making the bells jingle, they had a light, silvery chime.

"That's it?" Ayame asked tilting her head to the right.

Megumi snapped her fingers letting us know she had something to say. **_"There are only two bells but there are three of us. Why?"_**

**_"An excellent observation. One of you won't be getting a bell. And for that unlucky kid there will be two consequences."_**

"Consequences?" Nami asked, although she sounded like she could care less.

**_"For the one who doesn't get a bell they'll be tied to a post without lunch, that's consequence number one. Consequence number two will be whatever I think of at the time. And I assure you it won't be pleasant."_**

"And what if none of us get a bell?" Ayame asked timidly.

**_"Let's just say. You. Don't. Want. To. Know." _**I smirked slightly at their expressions.

I actually managed to faze Nami, Ayame looked scared but Megumi had a look that said 'Bring it on!'

**_"You have until Noon. Begin!" _**I disappeared in a puff of smoke, making a Wood Clone in the process.

The Girls went at the Wood Clone, who stood on a branch on the opposite side of the field, not realizing it was a decoy.

"Think they'll figure it out?"

I turned around to see Orochimaru leaning against a tree, watching the show. I would have signed but he didn't know Sign Language, so I just shrugged as I leaned against the tree behind me. I was almost comical from my perspective, watching my Girls go at a Clone.

"Do you actually have a second consequence or did you just say that to scare them?" Orochimaru asked.

I jerked my head to the area of trunk above my head. I had what I wanted to say carved into it.

**Nope. I just like screwing them.**

Orochimaru laughed at this, it wasn't even a cruel laugh really, almost just a laugh. "I see why you were able to out think Ibiki in the First Exam. You can be ruthless."

**Not proud of it. But it is fun.** Those words replaced my previous comment as I smirked. **I do have one question for you.**

"And that is?"

**Why did you give them to me?**

Orochimaru shrugged. "They were from the same batch and three of them lived. It would have been a waste not to have them trained."

**But why me?**

"Sometimes there are no reasons."

I got what he was saying but he was lying. He had a reason, what ever it was.

Orochimaru's POV

I heard the bells on her waist as I walked past her like every morning. It brung back memories but whether or not I'd like to remember is another story. I know Nozomi noticed, she was, as much as I dislike to complement the brat, an inteligent child. Much like her mother was.

Minako... Now there was an odd girl. Dual personalies, bright, gifted with Snake Summons, Wind Release, always seeming to know what was going to happen before it did. Odd and powerful. The two words that described both mother and daughter.

I sat in my study grudgingly letting memories flow. Countless pranks and tricks Jiraiya and I played on the old man, Tsunade punched either of us more times than I can count, when the Mina Twins came along things got really interesting.

Minako never left me alone, not in a fan girl way but in a big brother/uncle way. I hate to admit it now but I was rather fond of the child back then.

Flashback

"Hi, Orochi!" a ten year old Minako burst from nowhere. She always called me that, pronouncing the 'chi' shortly, quickly and a little high pitched.

"What do you want?"

She wasn't put off by my response. "Nothin'. Just saying hi!" Minako skipped off.

End Flashback

She would always do that, come and go like the wind. It's probably how she got her nickname 'The Leaf's Lucky Wind'. Well that and her speed and her amazing ability to use Wind Release. As for the Lucky part, it was sheer luck that she survived past thirty days and she seemed to win her bets unlike her mother.

She was the oddest person I've ever met. She was saddened with Nawaki's death but didn't dwell on it like her siblings did. It was the same with everyone's deaths. Her Squadmates who died in battle, Yahiko, Tobirama, Hashirama... She never seemed bothered by death, accepting, calm but prefered not to kill, avoided it like the plague. I never did understand that girl and I probably never will.

Megumi's POV

I tried my hardest to get a bell but it just seemed impossible. Not because I'm deaf and can't hear them, no I can see their vibrations. But because Nozomi was good and we were barely Genin. How does she expect any one of us to get a bell on our own? Wait a minute... ALONE! That's the trick! Nozomi is always signing how we need to work together!

_Who's closest?_

Nami was running around on her own trying to find Nozomi, so she's out. Ayame was kinda just standing there like she wasn't sure what to do. Works for me!

I gave up my search for Nozomi and bolted over to Ayame.

_**"Teamwork! That's the key to this exercise!" **_I signed excitedly. **_"We have to work together to get the bells!"_**

**_"What about Wave?"_**

**_"There's only two bells and there are two of us. If we include Wave than there will be a conflict."_**

**_"Alright, let's do it!"_**

I kept my eyes pealed for the familiar sound waves of the bells. I finally saw them. I tapped Ayame on the shoulder and pointed in the direction. I saw the sound waves again. We both pounced, Ayame went to the rigth and I went to the left.

_Why is Orochimaru with her?_

Nozomi's POV

I whipped around and had the branches grab Megumi and Ayame. I smirked at them, they may not have been able to get the bells but they understood the purpose of this training. I stretched and walked away, releasing the girls when I was nearly out of their sight. _Now to go find Nami._

Ayame's POV

I watched Nozomi Sensei walk away, Orochimaru didn't even glance at us, he just disappeared in a puff of smoke. I noticed something glitter on the ground. _The bells! She just dropped them! Wait this could be a trick..._

When Nozmoi Sensei was almost out of sight the trees release Megumi and I we were in shock.

**_"What just happened?" _**Megumi asked.

I just shook my head and gazed at the bells that just lay on the forest floor. I pulled water out of the air and lowered the two streamed so they'd wrap around the leather straps. I lifted the bells off the ground, feeling like a booby trap was about to go off. Nothing happened. I handed one bell to Megumi and we walked back to the clearing, still not understanding what had just happened.

Nami's POV

I was tied to a post, no lunch, and God knows what Nozomi has in store for me! This stinks!

_You should have listened to me-_Miu

_Shut up! I don't want to hear anything you have to say! I hate you!_

Miu backed off like she always did.

"Nami..." I looked up Ayame and Megumi stood there holding their lunches in their hands. "It's not right that you go hungry... We should have gone looking for you..." Ayame said.

"No..." I hate swallowing my pride. "You'll get in trouble and it was my fault I went all solo act." I remembered that Nozomi told me that if they fed me they'd get a punishment that was worse than mine. "I can't let you guys do that."

Megumi put down her lunch. **_"We're a team. We need to learn to rely and trust each other. And we can't do that if we don't help the others."_** Megumi picked up her lunch and shoved a rice ball in my mouth before I could protest any further.

I couldn't help but cry a little. I never had anyone who really cared about me and when they did they got hurt...

_Give people a chance Nami-_ Miu

Nozomi's POV

"You're not going to...?" Orochimaru gestured to My Girls.

**No. They understand and that's the point of the Bell Test. Remember?**

"Hm." Orochimaru looked at my Girls. "I have a bet for you..."

**Oh?**

"We fight in two weeks. You win and almost all of you're questions about you're mother will be answered. I win..." He didn't continue. I knew what would happen if he won. He'd kill me and I was okay with that. If it was to learn more about my mother...

**It's a deal!**


	40. Chapter 40

Nozomi's POV

I watched my Girls eat contently. Nami looked in deep thought, but happy none the less. Megumi looked like she was beginning to trust her Squad-mates. Ayame was Ayame, not much else to say.

"To be honest, dear, I didn't think they were ready for this. But as usual you are right about these things." Sumi looked up at me, she was sitting on my lap. "Your parents would be proud of what you've done in your time here and how much you've grown..."

_But...?_

"But are you sure you can beat Orochimaru? He is a Sanin, after all. And he did tra-" She cut herself off.

_What were you going to say, Sumi?_ I glared down at her.

"He trained your mother." her reluctance to tell me this couldn't have been plainer.

I felt my heart stop. _He trained her?_

"Yes. Summons, Wind Release... Before he went insane anyway."

_Oroch not insane? That I would pay to see._

Nami's POV

I saw a shadow cast over us. _Uh oh..._

I looked up to see Nozomi standing there, she didn't look mad... In fact she looked rather pleased. Sumi walked padded behind the stump I was tied to and bit the ropes that bound me. Nozomi scooped Sumi into her arms and motioned for us to follow her. Nozomi didn't go to the Labs like she always did after training, she went to her room.

_That's just plain weird._

_Something must be wrong.- _Miu

_Maybe. Or maybe she's just trying to break a routine._

_Nami!- _Mui

_Okay! Fine! I'll go check on her! Shouldn't she be doing this for us though?_

_She tries but you just push everyone away!-_Miu

_Speaking of which... GO AWAY!_

Miu backed off as always. I went back to my room. It was plain, but not white. I bought black and red things to add some color to my room. I like the combination of black, red and white. Dark, mysterious and light. I grabbed the book Nozomi lent me out of the bottom drawer of my desk. I can just act like I'm returning the book.

I walked down the dimly lit halls of the Base, wondering exactly how I would go about this once I gave her to book back.

I bumped into someone, jerking me out of my train of thought. "Sorry." I said looking up to see who it was. "Hey Kimimaru."

"Hello, Nami. What's that?"

"A book Nozomi lent me. 'The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi'. It's actually a really good read."

"I heard it was rather boring." Kimimaru blinked in surprise.

"Once you get past the first chapter..." I snapped my fingers. "You're hooked."

"I know its not yours but can I borrow it then? I'll give it back to Lady Nozomi for you."

"Ummm... Alright..." I handed him the book and walked back to my room. _Well now I have no reason to talk to her. And what's with people calling her _Lady_Nozomi?_

_Kimimaru's POV_

_Dam the later chapters better be good..._

Chapter Two

I must have reread that book five times in the last six hours. Nami was right. I just couldn't put it down! But I guess I should return this to Lady Nozomi now... But I bumped into Su in the hall and she asked if she could borrow it. Well it's Su, she's always careful with things so I lent it to her.

Author's POV

And from Su it went to Kotone to Ayame to Jugo to Tayuya to Karin and to many more Sound Shinobi for a week. Somehow it wound up in Orochimaru's hands.

Orochimaru's POV

I remember this book. Jiraiya finished it about two years after he and Tsunade adopted the three orphans. I never understood those two as much as I did try. How could they take all that heartbreak? Out of their five kids only one of them was alive. for certain, who know what happened to Nagato. Minato, Yahiko and Minako were dead. Minako... Why is it she is the first thing I think of when I think about the old days?

I glanced at the top drawer of my desk. _That girl had better be ready. Because I won't hold back._

Nozomi's POV

_Seven days... Seven days until we fight..._

So far no one knew about the fight. That was the plan, we don't tell them until the day of the showdown. I don't know how things will turn out and I'm not sure I want to know.

I instinctively touched my mother's necklace and read the words on the back.

God be with me and luck shine on my path

It gave me a headache to read the back because it was a choker style necklace. But I loved reading it. Luck and God is what's let me live this long. If those two things weren't with me than I'd be dead by now.

I almost wish today was the day of the fight. I just want this to be over with! I don't care whether I live or die. Either way I'll learn about my mother. The only way I'll live is if I win.

I sat at my desk and tore a sheet from my Blue Book.

If I win Pro's

I'll get to continue training my Girls

I'll get to be with my friends

I'll get to learn about my mother

That's about it...

If I lose Pro's

I'll get to be with my parent's

I'll still get to learn about my mother

I won't have to watch my back any more

I won't have to experiance any more hurt

I won't have to watch those I love die

So far dying doesn't look to bad.

If I win Con's

I'll have to watch those I love die

I'll have to watch my back

I won't be able to return to Konoha

I'll have to run for the rest of my life

I'll have to face the Akatsuki

Yeah dying is looking really good about now.

If I lose Con's

Aren't they the same?

I sighed. _Is life even worth living? I've gone into comas since I was six. I've been raped, lied to, hated and I nearly killed someone! What kind of life is this? Is there even a point any more?_


	41. Chapter 41

Nozomi's POV

Alright time to stop sulking and get to work. I sighed. _Life sucks!_

"It doesn't get any easier, dear." Sumi said from her spot on the bed.

I scratched Sumi on the head before I left for the Labs. She never went into the Labs with me, she always stayed here and slept. I still don't understand why an limitless Chakra being needs to sleep so much.

I walked slowly to the Labs, feeling nothing but an emptiness. I was proud of my Girls, I had so many friends, people who were more loyal to me than Orochimaru, most Sound Shinobi, called me 'Lady Nozomi'. A great sign of respect that not many kunoichi earn. The one person that I used to hate with all my heart... I think I might actually _like._

So why do I feel like this? Is it the knowing that I might only have a week to live? Being away from my family? Being raped? I don't know, maybe it was the combination of them. What I'd give to see Konoha again.

I just stared at the piles of notes before me. Kabuto, Karin and I had been working nonstop in shifts. There were always someone working two people sleeping or eating. It wasn't our idea, it was Oroch's. Personally if it were up to us we'd work our eight hours together and be done with it.

I yawned. _I'll just rest my head for a moment..._

I felt someone shake me lightly. I must have fallen asleep.

"Nozomi. Wake up..." I heard whoever it was sigh. "Nozomi Orochimaru will be here any minute and if he see's you're sleeping on your shift..."

_Kabuto, the pain in my butt._ I smiled slightly despite myself.

I groaned as I sat up, blinking. I glanced at the clock. _I slept my whole shift away!_

I stood up tiredly, at that moment Orochimaru came in. I nodded acknowledging his presence.

"Tell your _Girls_ to pack up. Nozomi you and your Genin are infiltrating the Leaf."

_Did I hear him right? Konoha..._

"It's simple. Get in. Get out. Undetected if possible. There is some research in the Nara Clan Medical Research Center that might help _your _research."

_Is this baka saying I'm incapable? Oh well I was still learning when I left Konohagakure._

I nodded and left.

Kabuto's POV

I watched Nozomi leave. I guess that old saying is true. Hate to see em go. Love to watch em leave. _When did she start looking-?_

"You're hooked boy."

I was brought back to the real world. _Dam _"What?"

"You. Are. Hooked. I'm probably the last person you'd think would give this advice but take it. In the Shinobi World. Never assume there is a next week, or even a next day." He turned and left.

_Did _Orochimaru _just give romantic advice? And good advice at that? What the fuck?_

Nozomi's POV

My girls and I were packed and gone in an hour. We didn't tell anyone we'd left, but everyone would know within the half-hour. Gossip and news travels fast in Oto. Well it's not like there's anything else to do. Play music, dance, train, work; pretty much it. So what else is there to do?

"Sensei?" I looked down at Ayame and raised an eyebrow. "Where are we going? And what's the mission?"

_**"Leaf Village. Infiltration. Don't be seen. Get in. Get out. Follow my lead."**_

"Figures." Nami muttered running rolling her holly green eyes.

"Figures what?" Ayame asked curiously.

"She doesn't tell us anything." Nami snapped bitterly.

"I'm sure she has her reasons." Ayame said reasonably.

"Yeah right!" Nami shook her head, her short blue hair got in her eyes.

"Will you lay off Sensei! What did she ever-!"

"She lied to me! That's what!"

"DON'T INTERUPT ME!" Ayame shrieked, the water in the air was freezing.

Megumi's POV

I watched Nami's Chakra build, it was dark but not with hatred, it's hard to explain. More and more ice fragments were forming around Ayame. _Why isn't Sensei stopping this?_

I looked up at her, she was staring at the two of them in deep thought.

Everything happened in slow motion. Ayame's Icicle Spears were sent flying toward Nami, whose Dark Spikes were being flung at Ayame. I could see the sound waves of their yells. It would have to do.

I bent the waves back at their sources and sent Ayame and Nami flying. The ice melted and the chakra faded. I was panting.

"What the heck?" Ayame screamed. I can't hear that is true but I can read lips and judging by the sound waves she was yelling. I'm may be deaf but I know what people are saying most of the time.

_**"Knock it off! We're a team! Act like it!"**_ I turned walked back to Sensei. _What happened to the Bell Training? Did it mean nothing to them? _She smiled at me and nodded. She waved for Ayame and Nami to follow.

I don't know how long we walked but the entire time it was in silence. No one said or signed anything. It made me kinda uncomfortable. It's not like I can hear but I like seeing the sound waves. We stopped for the night in a field and Sensei made a wood house spring from the ground. The Leaf was at least two days away and Sensei hadn't exactly told us anything about what we were actually supposed to do.

Nami's POV

Dream Realm

I sat in a tall pine tree. _Please don't let anyone find me..._

_Too late, Hun.- _Nozomi

"Great! I can't I get away from you?" I snapped. Nozomi sat down next to me on the branch. "What do you want anyway?"

_Nami, for the record I had no idea you were a Jinchuriki when I met you. I wasn't even aware there was a Zero Tailed Masked Leech.-_ Nozomi

"What difference does it make?" I brought my knees to my chest.

Gold and green light surrounded us.

Nozomi stood before Sumi looking horrified. She looked different. Not just her clothes, but the way she held herself as well.

"Nozomi I-"

"Just forget it!" Nozomi screamed taking off and ran away. _She did what I did..._

Nozomi ran until she tripped over Yugito, at least that's what I think her name is.

"Sorry." Nozomi said getting up and turning around. "I-" she stopped midsentence_._ Yugito pulled out a kunai. I'm not sure which one of us drew first. Our eyes didn't leave each other, waiting for the other to strike.

Nozomi relaxed, for what reason I don't know. Yugito followed suit and put her kunai away. Nozomi did the same.

Gold and green light blinded me. We were back in the Pine Grove. I didn't know what to say.

_It's never easy, Hun. But you learn to live with it. And our Tails become a part of us. I don't know how I'd live without Sumi beside me. And for the time we were apart was unbearable. Even though I've only known her and had her by my side for a few months... She is a part of me, as Aoko is a part of Yugito, Shukaku and Gaara, Cho and Fu, Hachirou and Killer Bee, Kitsune and Naruto... We may not always agree and get along with our Tails but...-_ Nozomi

Nozomi looked at me and smiled sadly.

"Have you ever gotten mad at Sumi?"

_Have I ever got mad at Sumi? Hell yes! She bugs the living crap out of me! She keeps things from me, she lies to me but who doesn't? Besides everyone is entitled to their own secretes. And Nami.-_ Nozomi

"Yeah...?"

_I don't expect you to like me or trust me. I don't even expect you to respect me. But I do expect you to at least listen to me. Like it or not I am your Sensei.-_ Nozomi

With that she got up and left, leaving me alone. I don't know what to think. I looked across the Pine Grove. I noticed Miu was coiled up on the ground at the other side of the Grove. Miu lifted her head slightly then lowered it once she saw I was looking at her.

_Maybe I have been a little hard on Miu. After all it wasn't her fault..._


	42. Angel's Infiltrate The Hidden Leaf!

Tsunade's POV

Sakura had asked me to train her, she wanted to be of some use to the team. It did give me a distraction and she had her grandmother's natural talent. Ami... Some things just can't be changed...

I gazed out the window. It was such a nice day, why waist it inside? I grabbed a stack of paperwork off the desk and put it in a bag along with some. I pushed the bag onto my shoulder and grabbed my cane. Ever since that one ball of lightning hit my ankle in the brawl with Koharu its been acting up. I don't mind the cane making me look old, in my last life I would have but now age doesn't seem to matter to me as much.

I was about to leave when Koharu walked in, okay she was on crutches because she had a broken ankle. My bad. "Where are you going?" She asked. _Bitter old bat._

"It's too nice a day to spend it inside." I turned to her. "Might as well take work outside."

"In that case I'm coming with you." Koharu gave me a sharp look. "Don't want you sneaking off to a bar do I?"

I smiled and shook my head. Both of us struggled down the stairs but we managed.

"Isn't Jiraiya leaving today?"

"Yeah. Poor Naruto. Jiraiya promised to train him today." I smiled slightly.

Koharu laughed a bit. "Figures you'd do that."

"It wasn't planned. I have no doubt Jiraiya'll give him a scroll that contains his 'special' training scroll." I snickered.

"Special training scroll."

"Yep. It'll just say 'willpower'."

Koharu snickered. "Now I almost fell bad for him."

"I would too if it weren't for the fact of the headaches he's given me over the years."

We were at a picnic table in a park, not to many people come here anymore. It was one of the older ones in the Village. We had sifted through more than half the piles by noon. Koharu and I would often make snide remarks and comments on some of them.

"Hmph."

"What?" Koharu asked.

"It's nothing really. Nozomi just said she had a feeling you two would often clash..." I looked up. "Never got the chance did she?"

"I guess not... Tsunade?"

"Hm?"

"What happened? Before even the mention of her name made you go into depression. Now it seems like you don't care at all." Koharu crumpled up a sheet of paper and tossed it into the bag.

"I realized you can't mope around and dwell on what happened. All you can do is move on but not forget."

"I see..." Koharu picked up a booklet of work, a single, small, old sheet slipped out of it. She glanced it over. "I'm no medic but this looks like a formula for some sort of medicine." She held it out to me. _Can it be...?_

"Let me see the book it fell out of." I took it. "I was afraid of this."

"What is it for?" Koharu looked worried.

"I have to go. Clean this up for me will ya?" I grabbed my cane and took off as quickly as my ankle would allow me to.

"Tsunade?" Koharu called confused.

"I'll explain later." I called over my shoulder. _I know what you're up to this time... Mizuki!_

Nozomi's POV

We made it into the Village undetected. I knew the security routes, the blind spots in the watch towers and the forests by heart. I've known it since I was little and any time they made a change I memorized it. They hadn't changed it since I left. _Too easy. _I put my mask on.

By the looks of it My Girls were ready too. Ayame wore the mask Haku gave her, it was the same one he wore when we first met on the bridge, only modified to suit Ayame's taste. Ayame had painted the words 'Ice Angel' on the side that didn't have the red design. She had also painted over the white in ice blue. She's an extremely talented artist apparently.

She had also made me one; light blue for a base color with a bonsai tree painted on one side and 'Angel of the Forest' painted on the opposite side. She made one for Megumi and Nami as well. Megumi's was black with a shimmering, silver treble clef; 'Angel of Silence' was painted on the opposing side. Nami's mask was the only one that looked like an animal, a panther for some reason; 'Angel of'... Ayame didn't put anything else. I don't question another artist's visions.

Morning was dawning around us.

_I wonder what distraction Oroch was talking about. Someone's coming!_

I had the trees wrap themselves around my girls and I. _Medics... _I recognized them, I know all the Konoha Medics.

"Sakura's training has been going well hasn't it?" the taller of the two said.

"Well it's no wonder with Lady Tsunade as her teacher." the shorter one said.

_So Grandma Tsunade's training Sakura..._ I felt slightly saddened by this for some reason. I transported myself from tree to tree to catch more of their conversation. Maybe see how things have been since I left.

"I'm glad Lady Tsunade has something to distract her. She's been depressed lately."

_Grandma Tsunade..._

"Hey did you hear about the prison break last night?"

"No. How many escaped?"

"That's just it. All of them!"

"Really! All of them!"

_So that's the distraction._

"Apparently Mizuki was acting as ringleader."

"Mizuki? That Chunin who tricked Naruto into-?"

"That's the one. Kurenai and Asuma got beat-up pretty badly by all the prisoners. That's how I found all this out."

_Kurenai Sensei... Asuma Sensei... Figures. Medics can't keep secretes from each other._

I transported My Girls to me and melded us outside of the trees.

_**"I have a personal stop to make before we continue the mission. I'll be right back."**_ They were surprised when the trees engulfed them. I shook my head and took off.

I found Kurenai and Asuma Senseis' room easily. Both were, as the Medic said, pretty beat up. I removed my mask as looked down at an unconscious Kurenai. _Mizuki must have gotten a lot stronger..._

I placed my left hand on her forehead. I closed my eyes and left my Energy do its job. The room was full of golden light, I felt Kurenai Sensei's wounds heal quickly. I smiled as I moved on to Asuma Sensei. The room was surrounded in golden light once more.

I heard Kurenai stir behind me, I turned.

"Nozomi..." she said quietly.

I put my finger to my lips and put my mask back on. I walked around her bed and to the open window. Even though she couldn't see it, I smiled before I flung myself onto the roof.

Tsunade's POV

Asuma and Kurenai were already up and dressed in their usual attire.

"Shouldn't you two still be resting?" I raised an eyebrow.

"When we woke up our wounds were fully healed." Asuma said. "I can't explain it."

I glanced at Kurenai, she looked like she was hiding something. "Kurenai?" It was more of an order than a question.

"A Forest Angel healed us." Kurenai walked past me and out into the hall.

"Forest Angel...?" I asked Asuma, he shrugged.

"Kurenai!" I called after her.

She stopped and turned. "Yes, Lady Tsunade?"

"Was it...?"

Kurenai made the 'locking my lips and throwing away the key' motion.

_Nozomi's in the Leaf!_


	43. The Words Out: The Kids Step Up!

Inari's POV

I stared at the river from my place on a park bench. Next to me were six escaped prisoners, unconscious and bound with streams of water. I yawned, it was too early for this.

"Looks like you already found out about the prison break." _Kakashi!_

"Yep." I yawned. _Play it cool...! _"It's too early for this much excitement. Oh well."

"Shouldn't you take them in?" Kakashi asked, he held two unconscious.

"They aren't getting anywhere on their own any time fast." I crossed my legs. "But I guess you're right." I shook my dark hair out of my face.

"Kakashi, Inari." I turned my head; Asuma and Kurenai stood behind us.

"Hey guys, you don't look like you got your butts kicked a few hours ago."

"According to Kurenai a 'Forest Angel' healed us." The expression on his face couldn't be more confused on that matter. But I understood the look on Kurenai's face.

"Nozomi..." I whispered. Their eyes were now on me.

"I never said that." Kurenai said but the look on her face told me I was right.

"What is she doing here? She obviously doesn't want her presence to known." Kakashi said tossing his to prisoners on top of the ones I'd already caught.

"What makes you say that?" Asuma asked.

"She wore a mask and put her finger to her lips after she healed us." Kurenai raised an eyebrow.

_If I see her I'd have to attack her... Now I understand how Lord Hokage must have felt... At least a little..._ "Well I gotta go turn these prisoners in. Meet up with ya later." I made myself and the eight prisoners disappear in a puff of smoke.

Shikamaya's POV

_Nozomi! She's in Konoha! But what's she doing here? _

I hurried to find the others as quickly as I could. _God do I hate running! But Nozomi's here! _

"Where are you going?" I skidded to a halt, Shikamaru, Ino and Choji were standing outside the BBQ restaurant. "Besides a race you never run." Ino said, tilting her head.

I motioned for them to follow. "I'll explain when everyone is gathered."

We split up from there, gathering everyone. We met in the Academy Dojo just like the old days.

"This better be good Shikamaya." Naruto said. "I just got a lead on Orochimaru!"

"Baka!" "Keep your voice down!"

"What is it Naruto?" I asked. Well someone had to step up now that Nozomi was gone.

"Get this. The leader of the prison break was Mizuki!" Naruto said urgently.

"Mizuki?" Neji asked.

"Wasn't he a teacher here? The one who deceived Naruto?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, thanks for bringing that up." Naruto muttered. "Any way, he's involved with Orochimaru!"

So much just made sense. "I see..."

"What is it?" Shikamaru inquired. This was a time when we actually liked using effort but we don't let people know it.

"I overheard some of our Senseis saying that Nozomi's in the Village."

"What?" "Nozomi?" Naruto remained silent, the only one to do so. Kitsune looked like he was concentrating on something.

"So the prison break could have been a distraction. So Nozomi could be free to do whatever it is Orochimaru told her to do..." Shikamaru said.

"NO! Why would Nozomi-!"

"She went with Orochimaru to save us." Shino said cutting off Naruto. "She could be doing whatever it is to save someone else."

"But... Nozomi loves Konoha... Why would she..."

"Runt, I just got word from Sumi and it's true... She is on a mission here given to her by Orochimaru." I'm not sure but I think I heard Kitsune mutter to Naruto 'I'm sorry.'

"So... What are we going to do?" Hinata asked.

"I say we just ignore her and help round up the prisoners!" Ino said. "I mean if she wants to stay with that creep Orochimaru then fine! Let her!"

"But Ino..." Tenten said slyly. "If we find Nozomi we could find Sasuke..."

We hadn't told them what Sasuke had done, though I'm not sure why...

Ino's expression said 'Crap.' "Well... I. Uh... You know maybe we should find her."

"She's probably gotten stronger." Sakura said. "Think about it. She's been with Orochimaru for how long, he's probably taught her a lot. Also she showed us that her and her _friends_ spar on a regular basis..." Sakura looked down in thought as she leaned against the wall. "Plus she was able to sneak into the Village undetected until she revealed herself to Kurenai Sensei and I don't think she meant for Kurenai Sensei to even know she was there."

"Your point Sakura?" Kiba asked.

"My point is..." Sakura looked up. "She's probably out of our league."

This sent a shockwave through all of us. Well except for Shino, nothing fazes him.

"Nozomi always was the strongest of us." Xia said thoughtfully. She had taken Nozomi's refusal to come back the best, which completely surprised me. "If anything she's gotten stronger. Nozomi... She very well might be beyond our capabilities..."

"Oink! Oink!"

"Tonton?" I saw Tonton speeding toward us, she leapt into my arms. "What is it?"

"Oink, Oink, Oink!"

My heart stopped. _Aunt Shizune!_

"What the heck is that pig saying?" Naruto asked.

"Aunt Shizune is in trouble. She and a group of Shinobi went after Mizuki and were injured. We need to act fast. Sakura, Naruto, Kitsune, Xia; you four will go after Aunt Shizune. I'm sure Kitsune is fully capable of tracking her."

"Don't insult me, kit." Kitsune said. He only called Naruto 'Runt'. Everyone else was 'kit'. I guess it's just one of those things.

Ino, Shikamaru and Choji; you three go round up some prisoners. The rest of you find Nozomi and stop her. She may be a part of the Alliance but it's an act against the Leaf what she's doing and as Leaf Shinobi it's our job to do protect our Village."

"What about you?" Shikamaru asked.

"I have to see how much of this Grandma Tsunade knows." I took off with Tonton in my arms. _Man this whole thing is such a drag!_


	44. Secrete Catacombs and a Vast Library

Nozomi's POV

I had My Girls and I transported from tree to tree. Finally I found it. There were secrete catacombs all over Konoha, I don't think there is a person alive besides me who knows these exist. They went miles into the Earth, I think some of them even extend beyond the Land Of Fire and into other countries. I'm not sure, I never really explored the tunnels. I was always too scared I'd get lost.

I only knew of three entrances; the one outside the Village, the one outside Senju Mansion, and the one inside the Senju Mansion. I found the catacombs when I was six, I was exploring around the Forests and I fell asleep amongst the roots. When I woke up I was facing a tunnel. I was curious and went inside, there were several forks but somehow I found my way into Senju Mansion. Ironically it didn't lead to the cellar but to a closet. I used the tunnel on multiple times to sneak in and out of the house.

I crawled under the roots with slight difficulty. _Was the entrance always this small?_ I had the roots grow apart to allow myself access. I turned around and motion for the girls to follow. When we were out of the small entrance and in the Catacombs it was pitch black.

Nami's POV

"I can't see a thing!" I hissed.

I heard Nozomi sigh, to be honest that's the most sound I've ever heard her make. Fire light suddenly lit the area for. I blinked in the dim light, an old torch was attached to the wall.

"Well that's better." Ayame said.

Nozomi turned to us and removed her mask. The shadows made her face look more haunted than it really was, or maybe she was just...

A cool wind picked up in the Catacombs. Right now I am really glad I got the tank top and net gloves instead of the tube top.

Megumi touched my shoulder. The flame on the torch was literally picked up by the breeze and it ignited the torches along the tunnel walls. It kept going until it was out of sight and I have a feeling it didn't stop once it left our line of sight.

"Cool..." I said. I saw Nozomi roll her eyes before she turned around and continued down the long tunnel. Megumi and Ayame followed close behind, I lingered for some unknown reason. "Hey! Wait up!"

I noticed the torches went out behind us as we walked. We came to a fork in the tunnels._ Where do these go?_

_It goes to my old home. Or at least one of the them does.-_Nozomi

_Which one?_

_Left-_Nozomi

We followed her down the tunnels, they inclined and declined, the ceiling was at least ten feet high at some points and there were other's where we had to crawl.

_Nozomi?_

_Yes- _Nozomi

_Where does that other tunnel go?_

_To other countries- _Nozomi

_Really?_

_I never actually went that way before... It's just something I know... Something I feel...-_Nozomi

_That actually makes a bit of sense... Somehow..._

_We're coming to another split. Three this time, we take the one in the middle. I've never really explored these tunnels before so I don't know where the other two lead. Stay close-_Nozomi

We somehow caught up to the flame, it was always almost out of our line of sight. We could scarcely see the flame being carried from torch to torch. I kept close to Nozomi the entire time, not wanting to get lost in this labyrinth. Megumi held onto my red skirt the entire time and I think Ayame held onto Megumi's.

We finally stopped when we reached a small wooden door. Nozomi held up her hand signaling for us to stay here. _Are we going to actually do anything? Or are we just supposed to follow you around?_

_If all goes well hopefully that's all you'll have to do-_Nozomi

Nozomi's POV

I melded through the door. It was a tight squeeze, I guess I must have grown a bit. I opened the hidden door that lead to the Catacombs. I motioned for the Girls to come out.

"This is where you used to live?" Ayame asked in awe. I nodded.

"Why the heck would you leave a place like this for Otogakure?" Nami asked, squinting at an old painting.

**_"I had priorities." _**I gazed at the couch in the living room. I often used to fall asleep on it waiting for someone to come home. Be it Grandma Tsuande and Aunt Shizune from the Hospital, or Grandpa Jiraiya or Aunt Kushina from a mission.

Looking around a lot of memories came back to me. My cousins and I making a large tent out of kitchen chairs and blankets to playing cards with the other Medical Apprentices. From pre-Academy years to me chasing Sumi around the coffee table.

"Sensei...?" I noticed my face was wet.

I shook my head and removed my mask, wiping my tears away.

Megumi's POV

Nozomi left all this behind for her family... For her friends... Maybe... I was snapped out of my train of thought when I saw Nozomi walk toward a hallway. I followed close behind her. _And I thought the Catacombs were easy to get lost in! This place is huge!_

Every inch of this place was Ornately decorated. The detail in the wood work was astounding, the paintings were done in such detail I doubt even Ayame could measure up to them. The three of us followed Nozomi for a short while until we came to large wooden doors with a symbol on it. It looked like a Clan Symbol.

Nozomi pushed the enormous doors open, they didn't even creak, despite how old they must be. What I saw next was even more amazing than the rest of the house. It was a library, it looked like it took up half the mansion. I was disappointed to see that there were so many empty shelves. I tugged on Nozomi's sleeve.

**_"Why are there so many empty shelves?"_**

**_"So there will be room for future information."_**

**_"That makes sense."_**

We stopped near the back of the Library. Nozomi faced a section, she looked at it cautiously although I don't know why. It looked like any other section in the Library. I focused my Chakra into my eyes. I could see it. A seal had been placed on this area. It's strenght and power kinda scared me.

Nozomi Sensei made several complex hand seals. She stepped up to it confidently but I saw the seal barrier wasn't deactivated, it was weakened but not gone. I grabbed her wrist and shook my head. Nozomi looked at me curiously and closed her eyes for a brief second then flung them open. Her eyes were wide, like she had forgotten something.

Nozomi made a few more hand seals and the barrier disappeared. She glanced back at me, I nodded telling her it was gone. She looked at me with great curiosity before she entered the the narrow walking space between the two shelves; Nami and Ayame followed her. I wanted to look around the place a bit more.

I walked slowly down the main aisle. Some areas had seals placed on them but none of them were nearly as strong as the one Nozomi had deactivated. I finally got to the end of the aisle, there was a fairly large area with a white grand piano. I touched a dusty key, I pressed too hard and a high note went off, it rang and echoed throughout the Library. _I am so dead!_


	45. The Secrete Seals!

Nozomi's POV

I wrapped the last of what I'd need in wood and had it disappear in a puff of smoke. It was not very well known but Grandpa Jiraiya did teach me a thing or two about Seals. I heard a high piano note ring throughout the Library. I looked behind me; only Nami and Ayame were there. _Shit! Megumi!_

I bolted down the main aisle with Nami and Ayame on my heals. Megumi stood behind my old piano looking terrified.

**_"Sensei, I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!"_**Megumi looked close to tears. _Sensei...? She's never..._

I grabbed her black and silver mask off my lovely piano and put it on her.

**_"Let's go!" _**I grabbed Megumi's hand and lead them quickly through the Library. I almost forgot to replenish the Seal. We made it to the living room when...

"Long time no see. Nozomi..." I turned slowly. Grandpa Jiraiya stood leaning against the wall. "I didn't think you'd be able to break a Seal like that yet." He said this all rather casually. Like I had never left, like I had never refused to return to this place I once called home.

**_"I was taught well." _**Of course like Oroch he had no idea what I was saying.

"She said she was taught well." Ayame said from behind her mask.

He looked at My Girls carefully and then glanced back to me. "Yours?"

I nodded from behind my mask. I noticed Nami stepped closer to me when he said this, her panther mask gave her a fierce appearance, although I have a feeling her actual expression was more so.

"Why do you want the information?" Grandpa Jiraiya asked slowly. "It's not for Orochimaru's arms... Is it?" His black eyes bore straight into me. As much as I dislike to admit it... He knew me pretty well.

I grabbed Nami by the shoulders and spun her around. Her short hair allowed me to easily show him her Curse Mark. Megumi saw, turned around and held up her dark blond hair, revealing her Curse Mark as well. Ayame followed suit, holding up her purple hair, revealing her Curse Mark as well.

The disgust couldn't be plainer on his face. "He did that to children that young." He muttered.

_Nami_

_Yes?- _Nami

_Try and put him in a Genjutsu so we can get out of here_

_Are you nuts! He's a Sanin! Do you honestly think I- - _Nami

_Nami, I'll help you, hun. Just listen to me!_

_Yes- _Nami

I could feel Nami's uneasiness about this. I focused my Energy with Nami's Chakra. Her Chakra was... There was no other word for it, dark... I have a feeling it has something to do with Miu. It worked but just barely. In this brief window of opportunity I struck a pressure point; Grandpa Jiraiya crumpled to the ground.

I hurried them back into the Catacombs, I covered my Chakra trail as I went. I had a flame light and put out the torches as we went. Curiosity got to me.

_Nami?_

_Yes?-_Nami

_What did you do to my grandfather anyway?_

_I didn't give him anything bad just weird-_Nami

_Weird how?_

_Just floating islands in the sky. Colorful, large, exotic birds. Stuff like that.-_Nami

_You have quite the imagination._

_Thanks-_Nami

Inari's POV

I was still in shock that Nozomi left, to be honest. It shocked me even more so that she refused to return when she had the chance.

_I have to find Nozomi before anyone else does! But if I do find her I'll have to..._

I raced among the trees trying to find Nozomi's Chakra Trail. It was easy yet hard at the same time. Her Chakra, as I had come to notice, was a part of every tree in Konoha. As if it was a part of her and her it; making her almost impossible to track in Konoha.

_I have to find her. I have to see her myself._

Nozomi's POV

_Where are we going next? Are we leaving Konoha or is there another stop?- _Nami

_We have one more place to stop._

_Where?- _Nami

_The Nara Clan Medical Research Center._

_I repeat where?-_Nami

_Somewhere in the Mountains. I'll find it._

_Comforting-_Nami

I saw her roll her eyes in the firelight.

Shikamaya's POV

I burst into Grandma Tsunade's office with Tonton in my arms. "Grandma Tsunade, Nozomi-!"

"I know Shikamaya." She said, her elbows were on her desk, her fingers interlocked. "But... What is she doing here is the question."

I grimaced, I felt weird for a moment. A strange feeling came over me; I felt slightly dizzy, almost weak.

"Shikamaya!" The next thing I knew I was in Grandma Tsunade's arms.

"I'm fine." I said but I couldn't get up, my head suddenly started to ache.

I blinked, now my vision was going blurry but I could make out that my mother had just appeared in a puff of smoke. "Mother..."

I felt my mother place her hand on my forehead. "It's the Seal."

"What Seal?" Grandma Tsunade said what I thought.

"After Nagato left Dad created a Seal that would counteract my abilities. In case I would ever leave the Village."

"He did that...?" I could tell Grandma Tsunade was getting mad.

"I asked him to do it." Grandma Tsunade shared my shock. "I was afraid. I was so close to going with Nagato I didn't want to chance anything. What if I decided that I wanted to leave Konoha after all? I just wanted to protect Konoha just in case I ever..." My mother trailed off.

"He put a Seal like that on you...? On Shikamaya...?" I heard her grind her teeth.

"The Seal was designed to stop either of us to Summon the paper... Like if we ever did betray the Leaf we couldn't Summon important documents. But why would Dad use it..."

"What if..." I started to speak but I was still pretty dizzy. "What if he taught it to Nozomi?"

My vision was returning to normal; I could see their expressions more clearly now. Grandma Tsunade still looked pretty miffed and confused. My mother's expression was hard to read.

"I wouldn't doubt he would have..." Mom said slowly. "Just in case..." _What a fricken drag!_

"But why did it affect Shikamaya like this?" Grandma Tsunade pulled me a little closer to her. It was times like this that made me realize that it didn't matter that my mother was adopted. I was still a part of the Senju Clan. I was still her granddaughter.

"The Seal was never activated before. Not in her lifetime anyways. The first time it was activated on me I was worse. Dad put a better, improved version of it on her the day she was born. To be honest he didn't want to do it but I forced him to. I could never chance Konoha like that."

"He activated the Seal on you before?" Grandma Tsunade pressed.

"I... I almost left once. It was a month after Nagato left. I thought about leaving, finding him and not coming back... I'm glad he did use it. I might have..." I felt one of my mother's tears land on my face.

"Is... Is your Seal activated?" I asked, my head had stopped spinning by now.

"Yes it is." My mother clutched the back of her shoulder. "It's not nearly as bad as the first time it's activated."

"I have to find Nozomi." I got up shaking, I was halfway there when my legs gave out again.

"You can't use Paper Style at all. I'm not going to let you-"

"I'm also a Nara, Mom. It may be a drag and all but I can still go after her and fight if I have to."

"Shikamaya the Seal also virtually depletes you Chakra as well. Do you really think-"

"I'll be fine." I opened a window and hurried to find Nozomi.

Tsunade's POV

I got up. "She may be mostly Nara but she does have the Senju drive when she puts her mind to it."

"Hm."

"How do you feel?" I held my daughter in my gaze. _Why do they keep such things from me?_

"I'm fine. A little dizzy and almost completely drained of Chakra but other than that I'm fine."

"I never did understand either of you." I said shifting my gaze to the window, not looking at anything in particular.

"Huh?"

"You and Minako. You two were always such mysteries to me." I looked at her and smiled. "Just the way you two were wired mentally. I could never understand."

"Minako said to me quite often 'One will never know what truly goes on inside another man's mind' I guess it still holds true."

I sighed. "You two would have the deepest conversations back then. I couldn't believe you two were children. Sometimes I thought you two sounded like people three times your ages at least."

"Something that got passed onto Nozomi." Konan smiled. "Shikamaya too. Although she's just too lazy to do it half the time. Ever since Nozomi left she's been getting less lazy and stepping up more, though."

"She always just let Nozomi and Naruto do the talking. She'd just stand there and throw in her two cents worth to back them up. Now Nozomi's gone and..." I lost my voice for a moment. "Why don't you go find your Baka of a father and see if he can lift the Seal's effect. Shikamaya might need it."

"Yes. And Mom..."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I should have told you."

I was about to say something but she was already two buildings away.

Konan's POV

The moment I walked into Senju Mansion I knew something was wrong. I let my instincts guide me. My heart nearly stopped when I saw my father crumpled on the floor. "DAD!"


	46. Declared: A Traitor of the Leaf!

Konan's POV

I raced to my father's side and knelt down beside him.

"Dad? Dad wake up!" I slapped him across the face. _Why does it have to come to this? Why?_

"Dad..." I shuddered. "Mom got a new negligee..." _Okay gag me!_

He bolted up right. _Figures. _He'd be the biggest pervert alive if it weren't for the fact he and Mom were perfect together. Well that and she'd kick his ass from one end of the Village to the next. Hell, she'd probably kick his ass from Konoha to Iwa and back if he ever... I shuddered again.

"Konan...?" He asked still groggy. He covered his face with his hands.

"Dad. What happened?" _Whoever did this-_

"Nozomi-" He gripped his side in pain. "Nozomi broke into the Library."

It felt like a boulder was sitting on the bottom of my stomach. "Nozomi did this...?"

"She had three other girls with her. One of them put me in a Genjutsu just long enough for Nozomi to strike a pressure point."

Nozomi... That sweet little girl who had no confidence in her own abilities... Is becoming more and more dangerous... "Dad, did you teach Nozomi the Seal?"

"Which Seal? I must have taught her at least a hundred." He was still sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall.

"SHIT! MY SEAL! SHIKAMAYA'S SEAL! THE ONES I MADE YOU PUT ON US! THOSE SEALS YOU BAKA!" I never lost my temper like this but dam it this was serious! Possibly a matter of life and death! If Nozomi even thought about attacking Dad then who knows what she'd do to my daughter!

"Yes... I think I taught it to her just in case..." He rubbed his face. "Why?"

"Because they're both activated..." His expression mirrored mine, horror. "And that's not the half of it."

"What?"

"Shikamaya went to find Nozomi on her own."

"Is that girl insane? She can't use Paper Style and she went after Nozomi? Why did you let her do that?" Grandpa Jiraiya shouted as he sprung up, trying to ignore the pain in his side, which is exactly what this entire day is turning out to be. A pain.

"We have to find her quickly. There's no doubt about it Nozomi isn't who she used to be. Otogakure... Orochimaru changed her. I'll stop her... If it means to defend my daughter. My Village..." I felt a tear travel down my cheek. I felt Dad wrap his arms around my shoulders. _Minako I'm sorry..._

Nozomi's POV

We raced from branch to branch. _We still have a ways to go..._

"Sensei. Look." Ayame pointed to the ground. I stopped to see what she was pointing out. I felt my heart stop.

Shikamaru, Ino and Choji were fight the Legendary Idiot Brothers; Fujin and Raijin. _They must have been some of the escaped prisoners... _Ino-Shika-Cho... They were stronger than I remember but not nearly strong enough to handle those two morons. _I'm going to kick myself for this. Nozomi to the rescue. _

I jumped out of the tree and landed behind Shikamaru and Ino. Choji was trying to hold down one of the Idiot Brothers. I'm not sure which. I stepped in-between Shikamaru and Ino.

"Nozomi..." Ino said. I didn't acknowledge her, I just continued walking towards Choji and the Idiot Brothers. I grabbed Choji by the arms and lightly tossed him to the ground. I knew Ino and Shikamaru couldn't hold out much longer. As I stood in front of Fujin and Raijin I gave them the signal to stop what they were doing.

"Is she insane?" Ino asked, I could hear it in her voice, she was ready to give out.

Despite their uncertainty that they could even trust me they retracted their Jutsu. I grabbed both of the Idiot Brothers by their jackets and threw them against the trees. I removed my mask, at the sight of me the two shrank into submission. They started blubbering out apologies, most likely thinking I was my grandmother for some reason. Well they are called the Legendary Idiot Brothers for a reason.

"You might want to head back or you won't get any dinner." Nami said as she landed behind me.

The Idiot Brothers had a look of sheer horror as they bolted back to the prison chanting 'Dinner. Dinner. Dinner.'

_What idiots.- _Nami

_How'd you know that would work?_

_I guessed. You know they're big guys and big guys like to eat so...- _Nami

I almost did my silent laugh when out of the corner of my eye I saw Grandma Tsunade. I grabbed Nami and pulled her out of the way just in time. I held Nami in one arm while I kept myself from falling on my face with the other.

"SENSEI! NAMI!" Ayame and Megumi were at our sides in a flash. There was a huge crater where Nami and I had just been standing. Mine and Nami's masks had landed a few feet from us. Both were intact, to Ayame's relief, no doubt. I clutched Nami to my chest, glaring at my own grandmother.

I stood up slowly taking Nami into a bridal style as I went. I dared her to attack me again. I saw Nami was clutching her right wrist. A piece of rubble must have hit it. I took it carefully from Nami's grip, she winced at my touch. I healed it as gently as I could, it was just a small fracture thank God. Nami fainted in my arms.

Ayame raced over to the masks she had so carefully crafted and bolted back to me. Both Ayame and Megumi were still masked.

"Sensei... She looks like you..." Ayame pointed at Grandma Tsunade.

"Of course she does! She's Nozomi's grandmother!" Ino shouted. _Yep. Ino hasn't changed at all._

"Really?" Ayame asked surprised. "Well at least you know you'll still look good even as you get older. Huh Nozomi Sensei?" _She's just kissing up. Flattery gets you everywhere kid. Especially when it comes to her age._

Megumi stood so close to my leg it looked like she was glued to it. I wanted to wrap an arm around her but I needed both of them for Nami.

"Sensei?" Choji asked. I looked at him and nodded.

"What a drag. Now I'll have to hear Shikamaya complain about you beating her to it." Shikamaru said sticking his hands in his pockets. _He hasn't changed much either, I see._

I shifted my gaze to Grandma Tsunade, she was still glaring at me. "You think I'll let you hide behind a little girl?" she yelled as she came at me again. Megumi bended the sound waves back at Grandma Tsunade, stopping her in her tracks and causing her to slide back several feet. Grandma Tsunade was always a bit of a loud mouth. I used this opportunity to escape. I made sure Megumi and Ayame were in front of me the entire time.

"You're a traitor to this Village!" Grandma Tsunade yelled as I fled with Nami in my arms.


	47. Back to the Forest of Death!

Nozomi's POV

_A traitor... Me a traitor... I did everything I could to protect them. I didn't kill anyone. I didn't destroy anything. Why would I be a traitor...?_

"Sensei..." I looked to my right Ayame was gazing at me as we fled. "Are you alright?"

I looked at her, my heart was aching, it felt like it had been ripped out. I wasn't sure if I felt heavy because of what Grandma Tsunade said or if it was because I was carrying Nami.

I remember Hashirama's words from the battle.

'The Village will need you too, but in a different way.'

_How can it need me if I'm a traitor?_

But at the same time... I felt relieved. My ties were now broken to this Village. I was free. I had only responsibility to Otogakure's people. I didn't have to worry anymore. About what I'm not sure but I was free for the first time in my life. I had a sole responsibility. Oto. It's Shinobi. My Genin. My loyalty was no longer split between the two. I was free...

But the Alliance... What about that? Was I still a part of it?

Flashback

"We'll always be friends, no matter the conditions of our Villages." Oda said.

"No matter how mad we are at each other." Zaku added.

"Until the end." Shikamaya said.

"Our lives, our destinies, our purposes are interlocked with each others, no matter what." Karin said.

"No matter what!" We all chorused.

End Flashback

_Does that still hold true?_

Tsunade's POV

I watched Nozomi flee with the blue haired girl in her arms. _Traitor..._

"Lady Tsunade, I hate to say this but that was way out of line!" Ino yelled.

I gave her a death glare, she flinched but didn't back off.

"I hate to say it Lady Hokage but Ino's right. She probably just saved our lives." Shikamaru said. "If she was a traitor she would have aided the Idiot Brothers and we'd be dead."

"Or completely ignored us and let us be killed." Choji threw in.

"They're right you know." We looked up. Shikamaya jumped from the tree and landed slightly in front of her cousin. "That was uncalled for Grandma Tsunade." Her amber eyes were fire.

"SHE ATTACKED HER OWN GRANDFATHER! SHE ACTIVATED YOURS AND YOUR MOTHER'S SEALS! SHE STOLE INFORMATION! JUST LEAVING THE VILLAGE LIKE SHE DID! SHE. IS. A. TRAITOR!"

"We made a vow to each other." Shikamaya hissed. "I don't care what you say. She isn't a traitor. She does what she has to do. That's all she's ever done. And if you call her a traitor for that you call her a traitor just for living."

I glared at her. "Shikamaya do you have any idea how severe this is?"

"No. And I don't care."

"She stole information. Your grandfather's research on Seals. Do you get what this means?" I hissed. She just continued to glare at me. "Hiruzen Sensei used a _Seal _on Orochimaru's arms. You're plenty smart enough to put the pieces together."

Shikamaya shook her head in disbelief. "I already thought about that." She jumped back into the trees and took off in Nozomi's direction. Ino, Shikamaru and Choji followed close behind. I could barely see their outlines when I saw more people join them.

Shikamaya's POV

The four of us were soon joined by Shino, Neji, Hinata, Lee, Kiba and Tenten. We traveled without saying anything. What is there to say? Our former leader and one of our best friends was officially a traitor declared by the Hokage.

Kiba and Akamaru lead the way.

"Isn't one of our research centers out this way, Shikamaya?" Shikamaru asked.

"What a drag." I muttered. _She's still after information on Seals!_

"I hate to admit this but Sakura was right." Ino said. "She's gotten stronger."

"Yeah. She was strong enough to make the Idiot Brothers submit to her." Choji threw in.

"She also attacked Master Jiraiya." Shikamaru said. "She's definitely changed."

"That means whatever she needs this information for is of great importance." Lee said.

"It's just like Ibiki said in the exams..." Hinata sounded discouraged.

"I see what you mean Hinata. Nozomi is going to extremes to get what she needs." Neji said.

"If she'd attack Master Jiraiya than imagine what she'd do to us." Kiba said.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked.

"I mean Nozomi is desperate if she'd attack him. If she'd attack Master Jiraiya than she would not hesitate to attack us." Kiba said over his shoulder.

"I'm not interested in what she's done." I said. "I'm interested _why _she did it."

"Well you can ask her when you see her. Cause we're here." Kiba said.

_Nozomi..._

Nami's POV

I woke up in Nozomi's arms, I felt the wind rush past me. I moved a little and Nozomi looked down. My mask had been put back on although I don't see the point in wearing them now.

_Do you think you could run on your own?-_Nozomi

_Yeah. I'll be fine._

_Alright then, hun- _Nozomi

She stopped and put me down. None of us said a word as we ran, we didn't ask where we were going next. I just wanted to make it out of Konoha alive. I had to admit it though... It was a beautiful place. Especially out in the mountains, like we were now. Nozomi held up her hand, we stopped. Before us was a large building.

"Looks like nobody's home." Ayame said as we entered it.

It was completely deserted. "Looks like someone already raided this place." I said looking around.

_I know. It was our distraction-_Nozomi

_Why raid the place we need raid?_

_Why would anyone come back to a place that was already raided?- _Nozomi

_Huh?_

Nozomi sighed. _The perfect place to go is somewhere that was already robbed. Why would anyone come back?- _Nozomi

_So the distraction came here got something we didn't need. Once the Konoha Shinobi searched this place for clues the odds of them coming back are slim to none. This leaves us free to get what we need... Right?_

_Precisely- _Nozomi

_You're good._

_Thanks-_Nozomi

Shikamaya's POV

"You have got to be kidding me!" Kiba shouted.

"What?" Most of us chorused.

"She stopped there for five minutes and now she's going another way!" Kiba growled.

"Which way?" I asked. _What a drag! She's moving faster than I thought she would._

"Southeast. Back towards Konoha." Kiba said.

We quickly changed course. About half way there we knew where we were headed. "We're not the only ones following Nozomi." Kiba said.

"Who else-?"

"Our Senseis and Lady Tsunade."

_Great! Why can't they just stay home and play with their Kunai and let us handle this?_

By the looks on their faces everyone was thinking the exact same thing I was.

A feeling of dread came over me was I looked upon the metal fence. "The Forest of Death. What a drag." I moaned.


	48. The Pack Encounters the Deserter!

Jiraiya's POV

Konan had sent Tonton to inform Tsunade-Hime of what happened. Dam. Who'd have thought that piglet would one day be useful? And my boys and I were all for turning her into pork chops.

My arms were still wrapped around Konan.

"Dad...?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think I should do? Because I..."

I looked into Konan's amber eyes. She had never been in such a devastated state. Even when her siblings either died or left.

The situation at hand was... Odd... Nozomi was able to infiltrate the Village undetected, _healed _Asuma and Kurenai, activated Konan's and Shikamaya's Seals, snuck into and stole information from the Library and attacked _me. _And God knows what she's done since then! Why is everything falling apart? Why couldn't I have been stronger. Me. A _Sannin _taken down by a Chunin and three seven year olds! "I... Honestly don't know..."

Inari's POV

I followed the strongest trail I could find. At first it went to somewhere in the Forests, then it veered towards the mountains and then back towards Konoha. The thing is with Nozomi's Chakra being a part of every tree and what seemed like shrub in Konoha I have to follow the trail exactly or else I'll lose it.

Kakashi, Guy, Asuma and Kurenai caught up to me. We ran in silence, what was there to say?

I followed Nozomi's faint trail towards... _Oh god... _Towards the Forest of Death... _What is that foolish girl going that way for?_

"Inari!" I looked over at Asuma. "Do you even know where you're going?"

"I'm just following Nozomi's trail. It's hard to get a lock on it, though. But make no mistake... I know where I'm going." _Why are you going this way Nozomi? _"There are three others with her, as well." I threw in.

"So she came with a group..." Kurenai said. "Why would she heal Asuma and I if-"

"I don't know how Nozomi's mind works." I cut her off. "The only person who could have a remote idea on what goes through that girl's mind is Shikamaya and I have no idea where she's at."

"She went after Nozomi." We all looked to our left, Lady Tsunade had joined us. How she was able to jump through the trees with that cane I'll never know. "Along with most of your Genin."

I felt their shock. But frankly I wasn't surprised, they always did what they wanted. Them going after Nozomi was about as surprising as a dog chasing a rubber ball.

"The power of their belief in each other is youthful." Guy said.

"I don't know what I would call it." Lady Tsunade said, her voice was full of venom. "Stupidity or treason."

Now _that _shocked me. "Treason?" I asked. I felt a rock sit in my stomach.

"She attacked Jiraiya. She stole information from the Senju Library as well as a Nara Clan research center. I call it treason." Lady Tsunade spat.

I glared at Lady Tsunade but Kakashi spoke before I could reply. "I don't think Nozomi would do these things without a good reason." Kakashi tried to reason with Lady Tsunade.

"I don't give a dam what her reasons are! She's attacked out Village..." I'm not sure but through the rage I thought I saw a hint of regret. "She has to be treated like any other deserter."

_Why are you doing this Nozomi...?_

Shikamaya's POV

None of the gates to the Forty-Fourth Training Ground, which means they jumped the gates.

"We gotta go in after her don't we?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yep." I said.

"What a drag." we chorused.

We all hopped the fence and into the Forest of Death. No one was two feet from anyone else. We'd all been in here before. We all knew how dangerous this place was even without a bunch of enemy Shinobi running around.

"Be ready. We don't know how Nozomi will react." Neji said.

"Hm." "Right." "Yeah."

I saw something move. Out of automatic reaction I went to throw a paper shuriken. But I forgot about the Seal.

"Relax." Everyone whipped around. Anko stepped out of the brush. "It's just me. Now what are you kids doing in here? Don't you know how dangerous this place is?"

None of us responded.

Anko eyed us suspiciously. "If it weren't for the fact that you kids already made it to the second round I'd ask if you were getting an idea of where you'd be taking the Second Exam. What _are_ you kids doing in here anyway?"

"You mean you didn't hear?" Tenten asked.

"Hear about what?" Anko put her hands on her hips.

"About the prison break." Hinata said quietly.

"Prison break?" Anko blinked. "You see anyone come in here?"

"No. All the prisoners but one have been rounded up and he went in another direction." Shino said. "And is being pursued by another group."

"I take it by the missing members of your gang here?" Anko asked licking her lips.

"Yes." "Yep." Some of us just nodded.

"So if the only one left is nowhere near here than..." She squinted at us. "Why _are_ you here?"

"Nozomi's back." Neji said grimly.

"She's back? Then why are you here? And not out celebrating?"

"Who said she was here to come home?" Shikamaru said.

"Nozomi came on a mission given to her by Orochimaru."

Anko's eyes widened. "Orochimaru..." She hissed. "So the prison break was a distraction..."

"That's what we're thinking." Lee said.

"I'll help you look for her. No one knows this place like I do." Anko took off into the woods with us hot on her heals.

We raced through the Death Forest with Anko, Kiba and Akamaru in the lead. I knew where we were heading... We stopped in the clearing where we camped out in the Second Exams...

Nozomi stepped out of the brush slowly with three seven-year-olds in her wake.

_Why do I have a feeling this is going to be one Hell of a drag?_


	49. The Angel Falls: Her Will of Hope!

Tsunade's POV

My ankle was killing me but I wasn't about to let it stop me from confronting that treasonous child. I loved her, yes that was true, but she's hurt other people. People I love. My husband whose love I denied in my first life. The daughter I now had but never gave a second thought about in my first life. The granddaughter whose life didn't exist in my first life because of my cold heartiness. Everything was falling apart. There was only one option left. To protect everything I've worked for. Everything I've made a vow to protect. The last and final option.

Nami's POV

I followed Sensei out of the undergrowth. We were virtually surrounded my Leaf Shinobi, all but one were around Nozomi's age. The other one was in her early twenties, she had light brown, pupil-less eyes. Her violet hair is done up in a short, somewhat spiky ponytail. She reminded me of Orochimaru somehow, but she looked nothing like him... It's just a feeling I have...

A thin, wood column came from the ground. Nozomi snapped it and twirled it like a staff. The three of us got into fighting positions. I generated my chakra in to Dark Kunai, or at least that's what I call them. Ayame pulled water out of the air, froze it and turned them into shuriken. Megumi pulled out a pair of electric yellow clackers from the pouch she wore around her leg; she made them clack over her wrist several time before the electric charge built up. This was something her sister Su taught her before she...

"Nozomi we just want to talk." The blue haired girl said, raising her hands; showing that she had nothing in them.

Nozomi tilted her head to one side. Then she stuck her staff in the ground and nodded. My Dark Kunai fizzled out, Ayame returned the water to the air and Megumi slowed down her clackers until the charge was gone and the balls at the end of the string clacked slowly, then to a complete stop. Megumi would use the constant sound waves for attacks as well as fling the electricity off the balls and at people. I have to admit at first it seemed weird but it was actually pretty cool once you see it in action. I eyed the large group of Shinobi wearily.

Inari's POV

You go ahead. Lady Tsunade said. My ankles just holding you up. I'll catch up.

We all nodded and took off. We didn't give a second glance at the warning signs on the gates to the Forty-Fourth Training Ground as we jumped over the fence. It was easier to follow the Chakra Trails now because the Genin were headed in the same direction. Before we had only Nozomi's path to follow. We traveled quickly through the Forest, we finally found them. Our subordinate and Anko surrounded Nozomi and three little girls.

_Could they be... Her Genin...?_

Shikamaya's POV

Nozomi, we just want to know what the heck is going on! Ino exclaimed.

Nozomi sighed and removed her mask. I was in complete shock. This wasn't the Nozomi I had seen months ago. She looked so dead back then but now... She looked... It's hard to describe. She had a light in her eye I remember seeing when Inari Sensei used to look at the three of us. She... Looked like she did before she went to Oto. But yet... Her smile was slightly sad.

"Nozomi-" Hinata was cut off by a blinding gold and green light.

I had never seen this place Nozomi was showing us before. It was obviously a place in Otogakure because everyone in the room was wearing it's hitai-ate. The room looked like a huge dining room, long tables and benches ran the length of the room, people were sitting, eating, talking and laughing.

The scene zoomed in on Nozomi and a bunch of other Oto Shinobi. I recognized all of them; The Sound Six and all the others were with Nozomi when we had tried to rescue her. And... _Karin!_

"That was fucking _brilliant_! Tayuya exclaimed.

Did you guys see the look on Orochimaru's face? Karin laughed so hard she almost choked on her food.

I noticed their hair was soaked and they had towel over their shoulders or on their heads.

Fill the Dome with water and turning it into a swimming pool! Genius! Sakon or Ukon exclaimed.

"I don't think I've ever seen him that pissed off!" the other was ready to fall off the bench laughing.

Can't forget whose idea it was! Kimimaro said waving his at Nozomi, who was ginning like a cat.

"ALL HAIL THE PRANK QUEEN!" Kotone exclaimed.

The entire room burst in laughter. Well everyone but ten people, whom Sasuke was amongst. They glared at Nozomi's group spitefully.

Kidomaru accidentally sent his spoon flying when he was laughing and banged his fist off the table. It flung through the air and landed on the table. It landed in a large bowl and sent its contents flying, splattering the people near it in corn. One of the Shinobi grabbed a handful of corn and chucked it at Nozomi's group, they ducked and the corn nailed a particularly beefy looking guy in the face.

He grabbed a handful of yams and yelled. "FOOD FIGHT!"

Instantly the entire place was in an uproar. People screaming, laughing and food was flying everywhere. I noticed Sasuke and his group slipped out of the room. The scene zoomed in on several random people. Then it focused on one girl in particular. I remember her, she had dark blond hair and her blue eyes were filled with laughter. Then... Suddenly her face went blank with the exception of pain. She clutched the back on her neck and crumpled to the ground. She had a Curse Mark and it was glowing an angry shade of red.

Someone saw this and started screaming. "MEDIC! I NEED A DAM MEDIC NOW!"

Five heads turned immediately; Kabuto, Karin, Nozomi, Sakon or Ukon (whichever one doesn't wear the beads) and the little blue haired girl that was with Nozomi.

All five of them rushed over to Su, who was having violent spasms. Kabuto scooped her in his arms and the other four followed him. I noticed the food fight had stopped, everyone's faces were whiter than sheets and looked completely worried and scared.

The scene changed completely, we were outside. It was a warm and pleasant night, there wasn't a cloud in the sky and the stars were shining bright. A flute started playing a sad tune. I turned slightly and saw what looked like everyone that was in the large dining room wearing black. They were standing before a lake, blending into the night.

A harp joined in, then a fiddle or a violin, soon it was an orchestra of instruments playing the sorrowful melody. Everything zoomed in on a picture, it was of Su. _She... died..._

The scene zoomed out again and focused on the shore line of the lake. People started walking up one by one, placing a lit candle that was attached to a paper plate for a raft and sent out over the water. Eventually there were over a hundred candles on the lake, illuminating it in a soft, warm glow. Everything focused on Nozomi's group. Many were crying, some had anguished looks on their faces, Nozomi looked as she had at the Third Hokage's funeral. A little blond girl was crying her eyes out into Nozomi's chest. Nozomi rocked the seven-year-old girl gently.

The scene changed to a large room. Nowhere near as large as the dining room was but it was still fairly big. Books lined the shelves, there were three circular tables, all of them had piles of papers scatter on their surface.

The five Medics were sitting at one of them. All five looked exhausted, like they hadn't slept in days.

Karin banged her fist against the table, I think I heard it crack a bit. "We're not getting anywhere!"

I know what you mean. Kabuto said. We just don't know enough about what happened with that Curse Mark. He removed his glasses and covered his face with his hands. It might have been a freak one-in-whatever thing. Or...

Or it could happen to anyone. At anytime. Sakon or Ukon said, still can't remember.

You know it could have been what caused Kimimaro's illness. The blue haired seven-year-old said, her head was resting in her hand.

I think Nami is right to a point... Karin said. I'm looking at what happened to Kimimaro now and it does add up. Only I don't think it was the cause. Maybe the Mark contributed to it but it wasn't the cause.

Let's face it. We don't know enough and we're not experienced enough Karin, Nami and I have only been training for a few months. You and Nozomi have been training for years but I think this is beyond anyone of us.

"I hate to admit it but Ukon might be right." Nami said. "There's no way in Hell- Ow! What I do?"

Nozomi had wacked Nami on the back of her head. Not very hard but just enough to make her say 'Ow'.

What are we going to do? Countless people have these Marks... Any second now the same thing can happen to them! Karin exclaimed. It's not fair? Why her? Why Su?

Nozomi placed her hand on Karin's shoulder. Her expression said it all. 'That's just the way life is.'

Gold and green light took over the scene. We were back in the Forest of Death

_It killed that girl... That's why Nozomi's gone to such extreme lengths to get this information._

"Who was that girl? The one who died?" Anko asked.

She was Megumi's older sister. The last family member she had. Nami said motioning to the blond girl in the black mask. I could see her silver tear filled eyes behind her black and silver mask.

I understand now. Inari Sensei jumped from the trees. You never do anything rash unless...

Nozomi nodded and motioned for the three girls to stand in front of her. All three of them were before us in a flash, their backs turned to us. The Megumi and the purple haired girl held their hair up, Nami didn't have to as her hair was short.

There were several gasps. These girls were branded with the Curse Mark as well. I saw Anko clutch her own. "Orochimaru..." She hissed under breath.

The other Senseis jumped out of the tree and landed beside Inari Sensei.

"That was..." Kurenai trailed off.

Lady Tsunade had no right calling you a traitor! Ino yelled.

You're only doing your job as a Medic. Tenten said.

Nozomi nodded sadly. The three girls faced us now. We wouldn't be here unless we had no choice. Nami said.

There are probably over a hundred people with these Marks. The one behind the mask, that looked strikingly like the one Haku had, said.

"Ayame's right." Nami said. "So many lives are at risk. We had no choice but to do what we're doing."

Tsunade's POV

I finally caught up to them. But what I saw shocked me. The land was a bloody battle field that had served its purpose. Inari, Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, Shikamaya, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru and Shino... They were all unconscious and beaten up badly, some looked like they were dying.

Ice spikes stuck out of them and they were stuck in the trees. There were countless spears of what looked like dark purple, almost black Chakra sticking out of them. It looked like lightning had fried many of the trees and large areas of now dead grass. Wood stuck out of my Shinobi. _Oh God!_

Nozomi stood in the middle of the clearing, not a scratch was on her or the three young girls that stood around her. _I'll kill them for this!_

YOU BRATS STAY OUT MY WAY! I screamed at the seven-year-olds. THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND THE TRAITOR!

We fight with our Sensei to the death. the purple haired girl said, her voice was strong and filled with loyalty towards Nozomi.

"Then you'll die with her." I growled

The other two girls grouped in front of Nozomi.

Nami's POV

_Nami you promised me you'd listen to me!- _Nozomi

_I know what I said but-_

_BUT NOTHING! YOU, AYAME AND MEGUMI RUN!-_Nozomi

_I WON'T LEAVE TO DIE NOZOIM SENSEI!_

_You called me...- _Nozomi

_Because you are my Sensei. And I won't leave you._

_Alright... Just, please, if things get to dangerous you'll run. There are more lives at risk back in Oto. Promise me...-_Nozomi

_Yes... I promise..._

Nozomi's POV

we all looked up into the trees. Grandpa Jiraiya stood there, I hate it when he has a serious expression on his face, it reminds me of how serious the situation really is. He landed beside Grandma Tsunade.

Jiraiya, this fight is between me and Nozomi. And if those little brats want to get involved I'll-

"I'll take the kids." He cut her off.

That just makes things that much easier on me. Our identical brown eyes met. Hate filled hers but sorrow filled mine. I didn't even glance at the fight that was unfolding beside mine. I knew Grandpa Jiraiya wouldn't kill them, or hurt them bad enough to kill them. My fight was with my grandmother. My former teacher.

She punched the ground and I dodged the crack she made.

_**"I don't want to fight you!"**_

I don't care! You betrayed us! Grandma Tsunade spat. She came at me and I dodged her punch.

_**"Please! We're family! We shouldn't be doing this!"**_

"You're no family of mine! You attack your _family_. And I won't forgive you! You are a threat to the Leaf! Look what you and your brats have done! As the Hokage I will stop you here and now! I won't let you hurt _my_ family again!"

_**"If that is how you wish it to be then hear me out first! People are dying back in Oto! I need this information or else-"**_

"It's obvious what Village you are loyal to now! I don't need to hear it!" she spat at me.

_**"Alright then... If you refuse to listen then I guess I have no choice!"**_

Wood attacked her from all sides but she managed to dodge them all somehow. I sent walls of water at her, I knocked her down but she kept getting back up. _I knew I got my stubbornness from somewhere..._

I didn't stop my flurry of Jutsu. Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Wood... It didn't make a difference she either dodged or got up. She was a Sanin and I'm just a Chunin, what hope did I have of beating her? But I wasn't about to give up, most of my Jutsu hit her. She nearly hit me multiple times but she couldn't land a blow. I had trained with her for too long, I had gotten better since I went to Otogakure.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my eyes. I was like an observer watching my own fight. I saw Grandma Tsunade throw her cane at me but I dodged. It went straight passed me and hit Megumi. Megumi's scream echoed throughout the Forest. Then she fell to the ground... Dead...

I was snapped back to the fight. No time had passed. I saw her throw her cane. _Megumi! _

I forced myself not to move. Me being injured was a small price to pay for Megumi's life. Grandma Tsunade's cane went right through my heart. _Shit! _I turned my head to glance at Megumi. If I would have dodged, it would have killed her. Despite the unbearable pain I just winced, forcing myself not to scream. I grabbed it to pull it out but... I heard a click. A searing pain shot through my heart. _Hidden blades... And... Poison... MY POISON! I'm sorry girls... But this is the end..._

Nami's POV

I saw her fall. I saw my Sensei fall. I ignored the my fight and raced over to her. I fell to my knees.

"SENSEI! SENSEI! NO! DON'T DIE! DON'T DIE!" I screamed. I tried to focus my Chakra on her wounds. Ayame and Megumi ran over, abandoning our fight to rush to our Sensei's side.

"Nami..." She whispered. _She spoke! _"Ayame... M-Megumi..." The three of us were crying, our tears fell onto her open wound. "Promise me... Promise me..."

"What? Sensei?" I shook with sorrow. She had done everything for me but I...

"Promise me you'll get that information to Oto... People's lives..."

"I'm not going to promise you that because you're going to take it there yourself!" I wish I could believe myself.

"No... Nami... I won't be able to do that... I give this last..."

"Sensei there will be plenty more lessons you'll teach us because you're going to live!" Ayame cried.

"It's not a lesson... It's my will... I give you my will..."

"What? How can you think of that at a time like this?" I cried, I was still trying to heal her wounds but... They were too great. The Leaf Shinobi lay unconscious around me. There was no one who could help me. No one... God knows that bitch wouldn't! She's the one who...

"She means her Will of Fire." It was _her _voice. Tsunade was barely standing, her ankle looked like it was going to give. She stood over us, she pressed a button on her cane that was sticking out of Nozomi Sensei's chest. I heard the blades inside Nozomi Sensei retract back into the cane. The Coldhearted Hokage pulled it out of her. "That's the most precious thing a Shinobi of the Leaf can give to anyone." Her face was soaked with regret and tears. The old man I had been fighting, Jiraiya, stood next to _her_.

"No..." Nozomi Sensei breathed. "And yes... I am no Leaf Shinobi anymore. I fight for only those I love. My love goes beyond any Village barrier... My Will... Is that of hope... Of faith... The Will of Fire is restricted to the Leaf. My Will... Is that of Hope... Hope goes beyond all barriers. I give them... My Will... My Will... A fire can be relit. But once hope is gone... There is nothing left. Don't lose hope. No matter what... Promise me... Promise me... Promise..." her breathing became much more labored, then weak then no breath at all. Her eyes were glazed over, a tear falling from her eye.

"Sensei... Don't talk... Please... You'll live... I won't let you die..." _MIU HELP ME! PLEASE!_

_Nami... There is nothing anyone can do... Nozomi's gone.- _Miu

"NO!" I sobbed into Nozomi Sensei's chest, her blood covered me. Ayame and Megumi were crying, I could hear them. "It's not fair... She didn't do anything wrong! Sh-she... SHE WAS JUST TRYING TO SAVE PEOPLE!" I screamed into her chest.

I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up, it was that murderer. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" I shrieked slapping her hand away. "IT'S YOUR FAULT MY SENSEI IS DEAD! SHE DID NOTHING WRONG! YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED YOUR OWN GRANDDAUGHTER! YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED HER!"

I almost lost all control of my powers. My Dark Chakra swirled around me, around my face it formed to mimic the feathers that were attached to Miu's mask; my short hair was flying all over the place. I had very little control. I didn't want control. I just wanted to make this woman pay for what she did.

_Nami! NO! Nozomi wouldn't want revenge...Please Nami... Stop...-_Miu

I let my powers fade but not my rage.

Tsunade's POV

The blue haired girl, Nami turned her back to me. I saw her arms move like she was making hand signs. A large puff of smoke surrounded the girls, when the smoke cleared they were gone. They didn't leave her body, they took Nozomi away.

My legs gave out. _WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE?_

_Nozomi's POV_

I watched Naruto defeat Mizuki with a Rasengan.

"Well Naruto... It looks like you don't need me anymore. You've grown into a fine Shinobi." I smiled as I looked down at my cousin.

"He has grown considerably." My father walked up beside me. My mother soon joined us.

"Let's go darling." she said as they each wrapped an arm around me.

For the first time in my life I knew... I knew Naruto was ready, my purpose to protect him was gone. My parents and I walked through the light. And... I knew... I knew I was home.

_**Author's Notes**_

There's one more chapter to this story and there SHALL be a sequel! If you are as confused as all Hell please just bear with me!

With Authorly Love,

Freewolf17


	50. A Funeral and A Promise To The Dead!

Tsunade's POV

One week Later

I sat at my desk, staring out the window blankly. People had come from all over the world to come to my granddaughter's funeral but I couldn't get my butt off my chair to walk a few miles to go. People came from Kiri, Kumo, Iwa, Hoshi, Getsu, Suna, Taki... People came from nearly every Village.

Zabuza, Haku, Kin, and Zaku came from the Land of Waves. I found it odd that those who came from Kirigakure didn't attack Zabuza and Haku on sight. I guess it's because they were here to mourn Nozomi. I'm not sure. All of the Former Sound were here as well.

Most of those who came were Medical-Nin. But all of the last Chunin Exams' participants were here in honor of their fallen and former General. Fu and Cho had come as well. Yugito and Killer Bee, the Jinchuriki of Kumogakure, had come to morn their fallen sister. People were flooding in to pay their respects to Nozomi. Even a Jinchuriki who had never even _met _Nozomi came. His name was Roshi, of Iwa, Jinchuriki of the Four Tailed. In his travels he had heard rumors of the mysterious Eleven Tailed and her Jinchuriki. How could a person who didn't even _know _her come? He said his reason was she was a fellow Jinchuriki, a sister, it was the least he could do. I was completely shocked.

So many people... So many came from hundreds of miles away and I couldn't even get my rear end off this chair and walk a few miles to the cemetery. What kind of grandmother am I? I raised her. I taught her. I called her a traitor. I killed her. How could I go to her funeral? What right did I have? She wouldn't want me there. After what I did...

I watched people flood the streets. They looked like a river of black water, flowing towards the cemetery.

A knock on the door jolted me out of my thoughts. "Yes...?" I saw Koharu enter through the reflection of the glass. "What is it?"

"You aren't going?" She asked hobbled up to me, she only needed one crutch now. Judging by her black dress she was going.

"No." I placed my hand on the glass for what reason I don't know.

"And why not?" She asked sharply. "She was you're granddaughter."

"Exactly, Koharu." I turned to face her. "I _murdered_ my own grandchild. What right do I have to go to her funeral?"

Koharu slapped me across the face. I was too dazed that she did that to say anything about it. "But you're still her grandmother. You raised her. You taught her. I know Nozomi. She wouldn't have cared that you killed her! She'd want you there." Koharu glared at me. "If people from Iwa, people from Kumo can come from hundreds of miles away then you can certainly march your sorry ass down there and pay your respects to her!" Koharu turned and left with that. She slammed the door on her way out.

I was in complete shock still. I hated to admit it but Koharu was right. I sighed heavily. My cheek still stung a bit, but it was nothing compared to how much I was dreading going to this funeral.

I joined the river of black, I just blended right in. Yes I was wearing black, though I hadn't intended on going to the funeral. I saw many familiar faces, some I didn't recognize as well. I noticed the Jinchuriki stuck together; Gaara, Yugito, Roshi, Fu, Killer Bee, Naruto... They looked like they were glued together. Their Tails were with them; Shukaku sat on top of Gaara's head, Aoko way cradled in Yugito's arms, Valin clung to Roshi's back like a back pack, Cho was perched on Fu's shoulder, Hachirou walked beside Killer Bee I noticed he was the only Tail to do so, and Kitsune was around Naruto's neck.

No one knew that I killed her. That was hushed up. If these people knew...

I barely noticed that we had arrived. The mourners were standing in a large circle, one person deep, somehow everyone fit. It was a tight squeeze but they made it work. I stood against the cemetery wall. I couldn't stand with the others, I couldn't stand with my family, I couldn't gaze at her picture. God I don't even know what picture they used. I let Kushina, Shizune and Konan do all the planning.

"It's sad when the young die before you isn't it?" Chiyo walked up and stood beside me.

"Yeah..." I looked out at the large, black circle. I noticed many people had removed their hitai-ates; most likely for Nozomi's disbelief in Village boundaries.

"I knew Nozomi left an impression on people but for this many to turn up." Chiyo said it almost like a joke. I just sighed. "I know it was you Tsunade."

I looked at her in complete shock. "How did you know?"

"The expression on your face." Chiyo said.

"And I did let her onto it." Koharu limped up to us.

"You can't keep your yap shut for one minute can you?" I asked.

"Old woman gab." Koharu said shrugging.

"You can say that again." Chetanzi walked up to us, she joined us. "I guess we're all just a bunch of old fools." She smiled sadly.

The rest of us couldn't help but agree. All four of had made our fair share of mistakes and blunders over these long years. Why couldn't it be me in that grave? Why did there have to be an empty grave for a young child? I felt tears running down my face.

"Natsuhiboshi, why are you so red?

Because I had a sad dream last night." I looked up to see Tsukiko singing.

"My eyes are red from the tears I shed.

Swollen as I cried..." Her voice shook with sorrow but didn't miss a note of the sad lullaby.

"Natsuhiboshi, why've you lost your way?

I'm searching for a child who has gone afar.

he can't be found though I search all day

My sad dreams come once more..."

Yugito and Tsukiko embraced. For them they weren't just at Nozomi's funeral, they were at Minako's as well.

"Why are we all crying?" Everyone's head turned to the source of the voice, it was Roshi. "I know I can't know the pain you all know because never got the honor of meeting her. But... At the Third Hokage's funeral she said, at least this is what I've heard from almost all of you, that the One death ends a life, not a relationship? The people we love and care about are never truly gone because they live in us? You all said the same things. So... Why do you cry?"

We all knew he was right, we just couldn't bring ourselves to admit it. People slowly started to leave, leaving gaps in the circle. Eventually the grave yard was almost empty. Soon Chetanzi, Koharu and Chiyo left as well. I looked around, the only people who remained were Jiraiya, Shikazen, Shikamaya, Konan, Shizune, Kushina, any members of the Alliance, the Jinchuriki and their Tails.

I noticed Inari didn't come. _Where the Hell is she?_

I slipped out of the cemetery. I found Inari at the Memorial Stone, many people had insisted and some were ready to fight to get her name on the Stone. Technically she didn't meet the requirements but with all she'd done for the Village... She deserved to have her name on the Stone.

"I have half a mind to tell them all who killed her." Inari said, her voice was dead. "But... What good what it do?"

I couldn't say anything. I would never expect her to forgive me for killing one of her students. "Why weren't you there?"

Inari said. "You never had a Genin Squad so you wouldn't know..."

"Know what?" I asked blinking.

"If any of our Genin are to die before us..." Her deep sea blue eyes were filled with pain and sorrow. "We don't go to their funerals with everyone else. We come here alone. It's tradition. A private mourning session.

Come to think of it I never see any Senseis at their students funerals. _Could this be where Orochimaru was when he lost his entire Genin Squad in one day? Mulan, Xing, Nawaki... I guess Orochimaru did care... At least just a little..._

Inari turned back to the Stone. I walked up and gazed at the Stone. A lot of familiar names jumped out at me. Ami, Lee, Su Li, Asahi, Kenta, Kozue... So many familiar names... Now that I look back I do recall Orochimaru spending more time here after _they _died... _Could this be where Orochimaru was during their funeral? When he lost his entire Genin Squad in one day? Mulan, Xing, Nawaki... I guess Orochimaru did care... At least just a little at least..._

"Nozomi seemed to know she'd die young..." Inari said.

"What?" This was news to me.

"She said one of her goals was to live to be forty but..." She smiled sadly. "It looks like that didn't happen. I think she always knew... Somehow..."

I didn't feel any worse about what I did. It was impossible. I touched the Stone, it was warm from the sunlight. It had been bright and sunny since Nozomi died. I stared at my reflection in the Stone, all I could see was Nozomi. Her smile, her smirk, the face she made when she wanted Jiraiya to do something for her, her sorrowful expression when we fought... I had to look away. I shifted my gaze to the sky, the Sun shone brightly, promising a tomorrow. I sighed and walked back to Senju Mansion alone.

When I got there it turned out Naruto, Kitsune and Jiraiya weren't there. They must have already left for their three year training. It would be three years until I saw them again. Three years until I could be held by my husband again, if he'd even forgive me for this. Three years until I could at least attempt to tell Naruto why I did what I did. But I guess it gives me three years to figure out why I did it in the first place.

I walked to mine and Jiraiya's room. The halls seemed empty now. There was no Naruto chasing Kitsune around the house calling him a 'Crazy Fox'. There was no Nozomi playing her piano in the middle of the night, no Sumi howling along. In this life the Senju Mansion, since I was young, had never known empty, childless halls. There was Nawaki or any of my five children or Naruto and Nozomi. It was hollow. Now I remembered one of the reasons why I left in the last life, the empty halls, quiet halls of Senju Mansion.

I closed the door to my bedroom. It's my fault. Everything that's happened has been my fault. I walked over to my dresser and opened a small metal chest that sat on top.

A variety of poisons lay in it, organized by how lethal they were, sat on the velvet bottom. My eyes rested on clear one. The first one in the first row. The first one Nozomi created on her own, it was the first one she had _ever _made; with or without help. It was by far the most lethal poison I'd ever seen, no cure. In fact I don't think it's possible to create a cure for it. Nozomi said she hadn't intended for it to be so deadly but that's just the way it turned out. It was designed to shut down your body quickly and painfully. The last thing it shut down was your ability to speak. Her explanation for this was that everyone deserves to have their last thoughts spoken.

I lifted it out of the box with a shaking hand. I popped off the cork and let it fall to the floor with a dull thump. The sunlight from the window glinted off the vial. I lifted the vial of clear liquid to my lips, the rim of the vial was cold but the gel-like liquid inside was warm but not from the sunlight. Nozomi designed it this way, naturally warm. The reason behind it is unknown to me.

I held it to my lips, I still hadn't tipped it the single degree back to pour the poison down my throat.

_I never begged for Nozomi's forgiveness as she lay there dying before her Genin. I never even tried to help her. What right do I have to live? _I closed my eyes. _Nozomi... Almost all of my regrets involve you. _

A tear fell from my eye and ran down my cheek. _I should be dead instead of you. At the very least... I can join you..._

I heard the door open. I looked out of the corner of my eye. _Jiraiya._

"Tsunade..." He said slowly. "What are you doing?"

I lowered the vial. "It's just a pain killer." In a sense it was but I still couldn't look him in the eye.

He glared at me as he approached. "I'm not that stupid, Hime." He grabbed the hand that still held the vial. "I know what that is." He growled.

"WHAT CAN YOU POSSIBLY KNOW, JIRAIYA? YOU DIDN'T KILL HER! I DID! AND I CAN'T LIVE WITH IT! IT'S TEARING ME A PART!" I burst into sobs, I shook so violently that I lost my grip on the poison and Jiraiya took it from me.

I heard him place it on the dresser, I knew the toxin was oozing out of the glass vial and on to the wood.

He held me in his arms making me feel small. "Hime..." he rested his head on mine. "We won't go if you need me."

"N-no... N-Naruto needs you to t-train him. I-I'll be fine..." I buried my face in his muscular chest. I needed him so bad right now but Naruto and Kitsune need him more. I just have to suck it up and grow up.

"Hime. No. You obviously can't handle this alone." He pulled me away from his just enough so he could look me in the eye.

"No." I shook my head. I was still crying fairly hard but I was no longer sobbing uncontrollably. "I have Shizune, Kushina, Konan... Hell I even have Koharu. She's the one who convinced me to go to Nozomi's funeral in the first place."

Jiraiya blinked in surprise. "Koharu? Really? I knew you and her had been getting along a lot better but..." He shook his head. "Tsunade-Hime I don't think I can leave you like this..." He cupped my face in one hand, the other was around my waist.

"Jiraiya, you have to go. I'll make it an order. I swear I will." I glared at him.

"But-"

"Jiraiya. It's no different than when she left. I have to suck it up. That's the Shinobi world. Grin and bear it or be eaten alive by it." I wanted to cry again but I wouldn't allow myself to. He _had _to go. No matter how much I want him to stay. "Well are you going to go or not?"

"We're not leaving until tomorrow, Hime. Remember?" He leaned over and whispered in my ear. "We still have one more night together, after that we won't see each other for two and half years."

I smiled only my Baka can think about that at a time like this.

Naruto's POV

I saw Pervy Sage go towards his and Grandma Tsunade's room. Then I heard her yelling, the I heard crying, now I hear nothing. I have a feeling I know why. What? I may not like the 'Icha Icha' series much but I have taken a peak at them once or twice...

Do I hate Grandma Tsunade? No. I'm mad at her but I don't hate the old bag.

I stared at the ceiling, I felt Kitsune's weight on my stomach. I stroked his fur absent mindedly. I don't think Grandma Tsunade realized it but that wasn't just Nozomi's funeral but Sumi's as well. If a Jinchuriki dies while a Tail is Sealed inside them the Tail dies as well.

Kitsune said he wasn't going to go crazy and attack people like his brother did when their mother died. I was kinda shocked at this.

I don't know if I'll tell her I don't hate her before I go. I know I should but part of me can't stand the sight of her. I felt so torn.

_Forgive her, Runt. If you don't you'll be living with that guilt for the next two and a half years.-_ Kitsune

We left the next day. I didn't see Grandma Tsunade. She had already gone to the Hokage Mansion, I didn't get the chance to tell her...

The Alliance, Senseis, some mourners and other Jinchuriki seed me off. None of the mourners were leaving for at least another day or so. I looked back at Konoha and the Hokage Monument. _I'll be stronger when I get back Nozomi. I won't let all you've worked for disappear. I promise and I'll keep it! Because I never go back on my word. Because that is my Nindo, my Ninja Way._

* * *

Okay I know I said this would be the last chapter but I meant one more after this one. Hehe! Don't complain you get an extra chapter of this!

With Authorly Love,

Freewolf17


	51. The Choice For a Torn Heart!

Ayame's POV

One Week Ago

Smoke surrounded us, the next thing I knew we were a few feet from Oto's entrance.

Megumi gave a sharp whistle to get our attention. _**"Iris go get help! Hurry!"**_

I nodded and took off quickly. I knew where I had to go. The Labs. They never left the Labs. I burst through the door. Kabuto, Karin and Ukon looked thrilled as they poured over the information Nozomi Sensei had sent them before she...

"Ayame! This is brilliant!" Kabuto exclaimed. "Well done!" Ukon said excitedly. "We might stand a chance now!" Karin squealed.

Their happiness was short lived, the second they saw my expression.

"Ayame..." Kabuto asked, he sounded scared. "What happened?"

"Nozomi Sensei's..." I burst into tears, I buried my face in my hands. Kabuto knocked me over as he rushed passed me. I didn't mind, I just kept crying. Karin took me in her arms and bolted down the halls with Ukon in her wake. Several people saw us as we raced through the halls. They had sense enough to know something was wrong and followed. When we got outside there were at least twenty or so people with us.

I squirmed out of Karin's arms and walked over to Nozomi Sensei's body with what little strength I had left. Kabuto cradled Nozomi Sensei's limp body, I don't think I've ever seen him cry before...

Kabuto's POV

She was gone. Her light brown eyes were glazed over, the color was gone from her face, blood was dried on her chest. Her expression was... peaceful, happy yet sad. Her body felt so heavy in my arms. Heavier than it did when she had gone into a coma when she first came to Oto. She died... She died so others would even have a slim chance at survival.

"Who killed her?" I didn't recognize my own voice.

"Her own grandmother." Nami hissed.

I felt like I had been dunked in ice water. _Lady Tsunade...? Why would she...?_

I ran my hand through Nozomi's soft, golden hair. I stood up with her body still in my arms. I don't know where I got the strength to do so. Her arm hung limply, tapping my knee as I walked. I felt everyone's eyes on me. I heard people whisper. "Oh God." "She can't be..." "She isn't..." No one said it though. I heard some people burst into tears. I ignored them all. Nothing mattered anymore. The Angel of the Forest. The Angel of Hope. She was... She was a real angel now I guess.

I walked slowly through the halls, people lined the halls to see if it was true. When they saw it was they bowed their heads, removed their hitai-ates.

Sasuke was also along the hall, he wasn't sad, in fact he looked rather thrilled. One of his few friends said. "Wolf Bitch got what she deserved."

I would have pounded on him if it weren't for the fact that I had my Angel's body in my arms and the other Oto Shinobi beat me to it.

I walked into the one of the Labs and placed her body on the examination table. I couldn't help but look at her and expect her birth marks to start glowing gold and green. Telling me that she was alive, in a coma. But they never glowed. I wish her caramel eyes would blink open and she would smirk, call me a baka for thinking she would die on me. But she never would. I caressed her cold cheek. There was nothing anyone could do. I covered her body with the cloth that was folded at the foot of the bed.

Tomorrow would be her funeral. Tomorrow her body would be cremated. Tomorrow we would all stand by the same lake that we stood before when Su died. Tomorrow we would light the candles and send them out onto the lake. Tomorrow... I wish we had one, I would have told her...

Orochimaru's POV

Word travels fast in Oto, I wouldn't be surprised if any base with in fifty miles knew of her death before the report was on my desk. I warned Kabuto that there might never be a next week, but I suppose I told him a little too late. Do I regret her death? Not really. Shinobi are tools and nothing more. I have one regret with her though. No, it's not bringing her here in the first place. It's... That I never gave Nozomi her mother's diary. She would never have another question about her mother again. Everything she would ever need to know... That is my only regret.

Nami's POV

I walked slowly toward the exit of the base with the stream of black. It was a six mile march to the Lake. It was around ten o'clock on an unusually warm fall night. The only thing lighting the path were the candles were carried with us. The trail was rocky and uneven. The ground was like gravel under my sandals. I wore what I usually wore with the exception of my red skirt.

I walked in front of Ayame and Megumi was in front of me. I felt many hands touch my shoulder as we walked. About a two miles in, somehow, the three of us were at the back, trailing far behind the rest.

I went broke the rank with Megumi and Ayame and walked to the side of the path. I sat down and took off my sandals. I left them where I was sitting and walked back over to them. It hurt but I didn't care. If my Sensei could smile through all that pain she was in, even before she died... I could handle walking eight miles like this. We resumed walking but not in rank. We stood together, side by side, Megumi in the middle, slightly ahead of us. As leader of our Squad now that was her rightful position. Everyone was waiting for us.

As her Genin Ayame, Megumi and I placed our lit candles on the lake first. That's the way it went. The way it has always been. Out of the three of us I went last.

_I know you're watching Sensei... I promise... I won't let you down. I'll protect the people of Oto. I'll figure out how to destroy the Curse Marks. I won't let your death be in vain. I'll try my best to hold back the tears._

_Nami... I'm so sorry..._- Miu

_I should have let you two help me all along. Maybe if I hadn't pushed you both away I would have been stronger. I would have been able to do something..._

_Nami... I don't think there was anything anyone could have done. The Shinobi world is Like a game of Shogi. There are a lot of lessons in that game besides strategy. Nozomi taught you a few of them.- _Miu

Flashback

Sensei and I sat in the Lounge playing a game of Shogi.

_Checkmate, hun- _Nozomi

"I hate you." I said, flicking my King into her open and waiting hand.

_Hate the game. Not the player. Remember that, hun. You could have beaten me if you would have sacrificed your Rook- _Nozomi

_But I didn't want to._

_Sacrifices must be made... No matter how much we wish not to do it...- _Nozomi

End Flashback

_I didn't understand what you meant then Sensei... But I do now... I won't hate her for what she did. That's the game of being a Shinobi. Protect your Village and Land at all costs. No matter what the consequences are. But yet be reasonable. Try to kill as few people as possible, try to sacrifice as few pieces as possible. For death brings pain, pain brings revenge, revenge brings death and the cycle repeats._

Kabuto's POV

I stood over her body for hours. I wasn't going to her funeral. I wouldn't stand with everyone else. They didn't know her like I did. I just wanted to be alone.

I caressed her cold cheek one last time. I went to lift her body off the table when light blinded me and something sent me flying into the wall.

I held my head and blinked a few times to clear my head. The light was still blinding me as I walked cautiously toward where it was coming from, Nozomi's corpse.

I reached out to touch her hand. I hadn't been thrown again by the mysterious light yet. I rested my hand on hers, it was still ice cold. I closed my eyes.

_This doesn't make any sense. _She has no vital signs. She's cold as ice. But... But her Chakra flow was constant and steady, now that I look at it closer. Her body hadn't soiled itself. There wasn't any decay whatsoever. No bacteria was growing. This just doesn't add up.

I checked to see if she was in a suspended state of animation when her Genin brought her back in a crazy hope that she might be alive. But there was no such luck, hers had run out. I recognized the poison in her system. It was her poison, along with the damage done to her heart. Death was inevitable. But why is her Chakra still flowing like this?

The gold and green light was fading, it was now just a soft glow around her body. I glanced at the small table next to hers, it had a similar glow beneath the white blanket. That was where Sumi's body was. We found her body on Nozomi's bed, she died as Nozomi did. The table was ordinarily used to hold medical tools but it felt wrong to put Sumi in another room.

I don't know why but I just left the room. I didn't attempt to cremate her body again. Something told me it wouldn't decay or rot. I didn't even try to touch Sumi's. I looked back one last time, it didn't make it any easier. It just made things worse.

I walked down the hall slowly. When we first met when we were young children, I thought she was pretty and I could tell by the look on her face that she thought I was kinda cute. I had no choice when we were a few years older than to steal her work, orders were orders. I can't remember who told me to do it, Orochimaru or Sasori. But either way she hated me from there on out, enough to try and kill me only a few months ago. I saved her the best I could after what Sasuke did. She didn't care about anything after that but just when we were finally starting to get somewhere...

I never admitted it to anyone, not even myself until now, I loved her from the moment I laid eyes on her. I pretended to hate her because she hated me. Moving on? Finding someone else? Not an option. There was no one else in the world like her. And there never will be.

Nozomi's POV

Meanwhile

I watched my funeral. As odd as it may sound to a mortal it is common for Spirits to do so.

"I hear you, Nami." I whispered. "I believe you can do it."

"You trained her well in these last few months. She should be able to do with time." I looked up, it was Lady Reiki, the first Kunoichi, the first Medical-Nin

"That means a lot coming from you." I said softly.

"You should have had more time with them." Hashirama said, I hadn't realized he was here.

Looking around I now realized just how many people were here. Nobuyuki, my parents, Tobirama, Nawaki, Dosu, Su, Hiruzen, Uncle Minato, anyone who used to be a Jinchuriki, many members of the Senju Clan, even some Uchiha Clan members.

I turned my gaze back to my funeral below. I noticed who wasn't there. Only twelve people out of everyone in my old Base. Sasuke, his nine friends and Orochimaru. It didn't bother me that they weren't there. I never expected them to be. Orochimaru never attends any of the funerals. But the twelfth missing person... It felt like a kunai stabbed my heart a thousand times and then some. I sighed.

Before Guren left she created a statue of crystal. When it was finished it sat where shadows where a tree would shade it during the day and only when night falls will it bask in the moon's pure light. It was of me and Sumi. The crystal Sumi sat at my feet, loyally, peacefully, looking out across the lake, toward the horizon. while the crystal me stood with her right hand over her heart and her right extended out, like someone who was explaining philosophy or holding out their hand to help someone up. I was truly touched by this, I saw how much effort and Chakra it took for her to do this. For every different type and shade of crystal flowed together seamlessly.

I watched people slowly leave my funeral. Most of the candles that were on the lake had gone out. Eventually only my Genin remained. They too finally left together, tired, emotionally and physically.

I looked up. Almost every Spirit was gone, except Tobirama, Hiruzen, my parents, Uncle Minato, Toka Senju, Lady Reiki and Nobuyuki.

"Nozomi..." Hiruzen said but my mother held up her hand.

"I think this should come from me and her father." She said gently. Hiruzen nodded.

My dad spoke. "Nozomi, when you were born you had a Seal placed on you-"

I was confused as Hell. "Dad, I know Mom Sealed Sumi inside me. That's ancient history." I rolled my eyes.

"This is going to be interesting." Toka muttered rolling her eyes. _So that's where I get it from..._

"That was done _two _days after you were born." My mother said. "Long before you were born, long before I fell in love with your father, I had a vision. Much like the one you had of Kirabi and Yugito. Like the one you had of Megumi." I was seeing where she was going with this. "I saw your death." my mother said sadly.

"When your mother was pregnant with you, she told me what she saw all those years ago." my father, Hiroshi said. "I was terrified of you dying so young, so I spent the remainder of your mother's pregnancy developing a Seal. A Seal that would spare your life but only if you chose it to."

"But it's too late." I said simply. "I knew I was dying. I didn't try to fight death. I knew with the damage done to my heart by the blades, as well as the poison, I wouldn't live." _If I had tried-_

"No. The Seal activates _after_ you die." My father said. "It'll take a month for your body to regenerate. But you don't have much time to decide. Your body can only support the Seal for a little while longer unless you chose to live."

"You were the sacrifice, weren't you?" I asked my father. "For something like that to happen a life would have to be given."

"Yes. Willing and the person must love you unconditionally." my mother said.

_My father died to give me a life line... _

"Nozomi, it was only an option." my father said. "It would not be an insult at all if you chose to stay with us."

I was so torn, my heart had already been cut to ribbons now those ribbons were being pulled in two directions. Stay with my parents... Be with them. Be held and loved and cherished by them for all eternity... Or I could live. My Genin, my friends, my family... I'd had those things for a decent amount of time. Now I had to chose... I had to chose between two things I want more than anything in the world. My life on Earth or my parents.

_It's not fair! WHY DO I HAVE TO CHOSE? Why? Why...?_

* * *

End

* * *

I know cliffhanger! I'm evil yes. But it makes you want to read the sequel. I got six votes for 'Go Back' so it is unaminous. There are at least two chapters up for the fourth story in the Nozomi Chronicles, "To Stop An Angel". Please R&R!

With Authorly Love,

Freewolf17


End file.
